Irreal
by Black Crimson Butterfly
Summary: YAOI. GOLDEN PAIR principalmente. SIGLOS SIN ACTUALIZAR!gracias x sus reviews, ya q x eso actualicé! de vdd
1. PRÓLOGO: Nace el personaje

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap.1 - Prólogo: Nace el personaje.

Estoy algo aburrido. Me he paseado por estas calles varias veces, he tratado de buscar cosas nuevas y aunque nunca el escenario y las personas están en el mismo lugar y varían con el tiempo, no hay algo que de verdad sea novedoso!!

Paso por una vitrina en donde observo muchos televisores. Todos estaban sintonizados en una noticia impactante de guerrilla, más bien de unos sujetos apresados. Se podía ver cómo los tenían sujetos y luego, disparaban en su contra y todos murieron al instante!!!

Qué horror!! Cómo puede existir actos como ese en el mundo!!! Y todo por el cochino poder!!! Por eso yo prefiero vivir una vida más sencilla pero feliz. _NO NECESITO DEL DINERO PARA SER FELIZ, NO NECESITO DEL PODER, SOLO NECESITO EXPRESAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y EMOCIONES A TRAVÉS DE MI GRAN PASIÓN, EL MUNDO DEL TEATRO!!!_

Ups!! Al parecer no solo pensé esto último, sino que también lo dije en voz alta mientras me paraba en medio de la calle… JAJAJA!! Cada día estoy más mal de la cabeza!! Pero, así yo soy feliz, no es así Eiji??? Claro que sí, Kikumaru!! JAJAJA!! Todo un monólogo interior. Me encanto a mí mismo!! 3

Pero… hay un problema que aún no resuelvo… TODAVÍA NO ENCUENTRO LA INSPIRACIÓN NI EL PERSONAJE IDEAL PARA HACER MI INFORME!!!! Solo me queda una semana y no he creado personaje alguno!!! No sería mala idea inventar la historia y al personaje, como me lo dijo Kamio… pero no!!! YO QUIERO SER UN ACTOR DE VERDAD!!!

Mmmm… ya encontraré el personaje ideal para representarlo durante todo un día y escribir el informe de las vivencias y lo que ocurrió. Mi personaje será perfecto, único, grandioso!!! Solo que… aún no se me ocurre nada!!!

Me dirijo al Parque en el que quedé de encontrarme con Kamio. Cuando llego, lo veo sentado en una banca y muy concentrado escuchando música desde su mp3. Jiji, me abalanzo por su espalda y da un salto de 20 metros, a lo que comienza a regañarme.

--_Jejeje!!! No te enfades!! Tú tienes la culpa por exponerte así a cualquiera que quisiera hacerte algo._

_--No, tú eres demasiado inmaduro!!! Sabes que me asusto con facilidad!!_

_--Tú no eres muy maduro que digamos, Kamio._

_--Soy más maduro que tú, Eiji!!_

_--Y quién lo dice??_

_--Pues, yo lo digo!!!_

_--Pero, no me dejes!!!_

_--Ahh?? _– ambos.

Kamio y yo paramos nuestra "discusión" en cuanto oímos a una chica gritarle a un muchacho.

--_Eiji, ven!! No hagas ruido._

_--Qué piensas hacer??_

_--Escondámonos y veamos lo que ocurre._

_--Eso no se hace!! Pero considerando las circunstancias…_ 3 - la curiosidad me ganó.

--_Yo te amo!!!!_

_--Yo no te quiero. Ya te dije, estoy saliendo con otra chica, no lo comprendes, eres tonta??!! _– el tipo la toma bruscamente por el brazo sacudiéndola con firmeza. Ella lloraba mucho, sin embargo se notaba que quería parecer firme, no quería llorar ante él pero su fragilidad se lo impedía.

Traté de salir de atrás del árbol donde nos ocultamos para ayudar a la chica, pero Kamio me lo impidió. Con unos gestos me indicó que observáramos un poco más.

--_Ahora, no vuelvas a molestarme!!_

_--Yo te di todo lo que pude… tú fuiste mi primer hombre!! Por qué me haces esto??!!_

_--Porque… ya encontré otra niñita nuevecita con quien salir. Ahora, adiós._

Eso me molestó mucho!!!! Cómo pueden existir sujetos como él. Está mal!!! Tratar así a una muchacha que además, se veía muy inocente.

Ella solo se quedó llorando un momento más, se apoyó en el árbol y dijo unas cuantas cosas. Luego, se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a caminar tratando de olvidar, supongo, el mal rato que pasó.

Es interesante. Cómo es posible que la chica llore por ese sujeto después de la forma en que la trató?? Siguió diciendo que lo quería!! Las chicas son muy lindas, pero también todo un misterio para mí…

--_Eiji. Viste todo??_

_--Sí._

_--Ese tipo es de lo peor… lo apuntaré para alguno de los personajes que tenga que crear para fin de año!!!_

_--A alguien así?? Eres tonto!! Siempre te interesan las personalidades agresivas y complejas, a mí me desagradan._

_--Claro que no. Es lo más emocionante!! Son todo un laberinto, nunca sabes lo que piensan en verdad porque todo lo resuelven con los puños y…_

_--Esos tipos no piensan!! Son unos insensibles!! No viste cómo trató a la pobre chica??_

_--Claro que deben pensar en algo, y tienen que tener sus razones para actuar de esa manera tan… maldita._

_--Sabes, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir la más grande de las ideas que he tenido en este último tiempo!!_

_--Mmm, cuando dices eso me asustas, Eiji._

_--Ya tengo mi personaje ideal!!!!!!!!_

_--Así, cual sería?? Un neko?? Jaja, eso te quedaría bien._

_--Claro que no, lo había pensado pero lo descarté. Prefiero algo con mayor grado de dificultad... Haré el papel de una chica!!!!_

_--Qué???!!! Estás loco!!! Disfrazarte de chica???_

_--No solo disfrazarme, sino que ser y actuar como chica durante todo un día, para hacer el informe!!!_

_--No creo que puedas. Confío en que eres un buen actor, amigo. Pero… ser chica??? Eso nos supera a ambos, es demasiado!!! Nadie te lo creería!!!_

_--No, nadie te lo creería a ti!!!_

_--Si yo me lo propusiera, todos los chicos caerían rendidos a mis pies estando como chica._

_--No te atreves a aceptar mi reto_ ¬w¬ – lo miro de forma gatuna.

--_Eiji… no me mires así. Me da igual yo… Aarrgg!!! YAAAA está bien, acepto el desafío pero no me provoques más!!!_

_--Nyyaaaaa!!!! Será genial!!!! Tú y yo como amigas inseparables y…_

_--Ya, no tienes por qué hablar como niña desde ya!! Es tan… Uy!! Lo detesto!!!_

_--Detestas a las chicas??_

_--No las detesto pero… no sé, no las entiendo. Ya sabes, prefiero a los lindos chicos que por allí se puedan pasear y…_

Kamio ya había puesto su cara de "coquetón" y comenzó a mirar por doquier. Yo no tengo problema en que le gusten los chicos. De hecho, hace un tiempo yo estuve confundido con uno, aunque ya se me pasó y ahora me gustan las lindas niñas, nya!! A lo que voy, por qué tiene que ser así de… ejem, cómo decirlo para que no suene feo siendo su amigo, "ligerito", nO!! Mejor dicho, enamoradizo… creo que no suena tan… mal, jeje!

--_Vamos por un helado!!!!_

_--No quiero, Eiji._

_--Vamos por un helado!!!_

_--No quiero Eiji…_

_--Vamos por un helado!!!!_

Repetimos la misma frase todo el trayecto hasta llegar al puesto de helados… Kamio siempre termina por ceder, aunque no lo admita!!!

--_Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! AaaaaaaahhhH!!!!!_

Justo cuando llegamos, a una niña se le había caído en el suelo su helado recién comprado.

--_Te doy el más barato y lo botas de todas maneras… ves, no debería haberte comprado nada, eres tan torpe!!_

_--Papáaaaaa!!! Mi helado!!! El perrito me empujóoooooo!!!!_

--_Vámonos!!!!_

Pobre niñita… pero bueno, me voy a comprar mi helado triple muy muy rico y… nya?? Un chico se le acerca a la niña y le ofrece su helado?? Un CHICO??? Eso es demasiado!!! Mmmm, yo no sé si sería capaz de dar MI helado y él le da el suyo???

--_Ya, no llores. Aquí tienes el mío. No es del mismo sabor pero es algo, no?? Je, todavía no empezaba a comerlo, puedes quedártelo. Solo procura que no se te caiga otra vez, bueno??_

_--Snif, snif!! Gracias señor!!_

_--De nada. Ahora, alcanza a tu papá antes de que lo pierdas de vista._

_--Sí._

Mmm, ese fue un lindo gesto… ese chico me simpatizó. Además, es algo… no!! Qué iba a decir??? Lindo??? Nooooooo!!! Parece que ha sido mucha junta con Kamio. Rrrgggg voy a tener que separarme más de él.

Llegamos al apartamento y rápidamente me pongo a buscar ropa en los armarios y a desarmar mi habitación. Necesito ropa de chica!!!

--_Eiji… qué sucede acá??_

_--Necesito ropa de chica, de mujer. Lo que sea pero algo que me haga ver femenina!!!_

--_Femenina?? Eh, y para qué??_

_--Sorpresa!!!_

_--Bueno, no veo por qué nosotros tendríamos que tener algo de ropa de mujer. Somos cuatro chicos viviendo en un apartamento, solos. Sería… raro, no te parece??_

_--Nya!! Qué haré!!!!_

_--Por qué no te consigues con alguna compañera tuya de teatro??_

_--Sí!!! Buena idea!!!! Qué haría sin ti, Syu-chan!!!_

_--Je, apresúrate!!_

Wiiiiii!! Al fin me conseguí la ropa, salgo veloz de la casa para juntarme con mi compañera que me pasa muchas prendas. Estoy feliz!!! Llego a mi hogar, me encierro y me pruebo todo hasta que me quedo conforme con algo. Es genial!!!

--_Muchachos!!! Prepárense para ver al nuevo Eiji Kikumaru!!!_

JAJAJA!!! No puedo creer las caras que tienen!!! Los tres están en la sala. Kamio estaba leyendo una revista y ahora me mira de pies a cabeza como tratando de encontrar defectos, Syusuke me observa sonriendo aunque puedo notar un pequeño tic nervioso en una de sus mejillas, conteniéndose de algo e Ibu… Ibu me mira espantado!!! Con los ojos abiertos y a punto de abrir la boca.

--_Y… qué les parece?? Me veo como una chica??_

_--Acaso piensas prostituirte?? Eiji, estás loco!!! Este apartamento es decente, si los vecinos te ven salir así…_

_--Ibu, relájate. De seguro Eiji está bromeando y…_

_--No Syu!!! No estoy bromeando. Necesitaba preparar un personaje para la Academia y este será el mío, una linda y tierna chica!!! – _me doy una vuelta.

_--Más bien pareces prostituta._

_--Cállate Kamio, sabes que no es cierto!! Solo porque tú aún no tienes tu atuendo no te da derecho de arruinar MI trabajo!!!_

_--Cómo, tú también te vas a disfrazar de eso, Akira??_

_--Bueno… sí, Ibu. Pero es solo por trabajo!!_

_--Solo espero que no sea por ESE tipo de trabajo que ya conocen._

_--Bien, bien, ahora Syu, necesito tu ayuda._

_--Para qué??_

_--Para que me maquilles. Quiero saber cómo me veo mejor._

_--Pero… yo no sé maquillar._

_--Dibujas y pintas cuadros preciosos!! En mi cara piensa que es lo mismo!!! _

_--Hnn… no sé._

--_Vamos!!! Que mañana será mi gran día como chica!!!_

Jeje, ya recibí la "aprobación" de todos, Ja! Ahora, veré cómo me maquillaré para parecer más niña y todo estará solucionado!!! Mañana… estoy emocionado!!! Mañana será genial!!

Mmm, ahora que lo pienso… después de ver a tantas mujeres y cómo eran lastimadas… será en verdad más fácil la vida de ellas?? Yo pienso que sí aunque… hoy comprobé que tal vez no.

De todas formas, al fin encontré la inspiración necesaria, al fin encontré al personaje ideal… una verdadera y linda chica!!!

--------------------

------------------------------

_Nuevo fic que se me ocurrió de pronto y escapa bastante de los márgenes a los que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Este cap. fue para que se situaran y conocieran a los protagonistas._

_Es más relajado y sin tanta carga de presión sicológica, existencial o dramática como los otros, sin tanto Angst. Aunque, más adelante puede que aparezca algo de eso, poco debido al hilo de la historia eso sí._

_Como ya terminé con "Aporía", que me dio melancolía porque es el primer fic que finalizo T-T, comencé con este. Debo admitir que me costó, ya he mencionado que Eiji es uno de los personajes que más me cuesta "ocupar" pero, me encantan los retos._

_Supongo que ya saben, o al menos se imaginan quién fue el amable chico que le cedió su helado a la pequeña, eso espero ¬.¬_

_No sé, espero comentarios y lo que sea, sin ser agresivos, claro está. Ya se viene lo bueno de esta trama, solo.. _

"_imaginen"…_

_Besos!!_

_----------_

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_------------------------------_


	2. Primera aparición

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap.2: Apariencia sin voz, primera aparición.

Qué tonto soy!! Cómo le pido a Syu-chan que me maquille si no tenemos de esas cosas en casa!! Qué voy a hacer??!! No quiero esperar un día más para comenzar con mi súper personaje!!!

Ni modo, tendré que hablar con otra de mis compañeras para que me preste algo de eso.

A la mañana…

Abro un ojo. Qué sueño!! Un ratito más!!!

--_Eiji, ya. Es hora de despertar. Te quedarás dormido y pasarás de largo. Ibu y yo ya nos vamos, tú quedas a cargo y despiertas a Kamio._

_--Por qué yo tengo que despertar antes que él…!!_ – mientras me siento en la cama y tiro la almohada lejos, algo enojado.

--_No seas infantil, ya. Desayunen bien. A qué hora tienen clases??_

_--No lo sé… Kamio tiene el horario._

_--Aún no se lo aprenden??_

_--No es necesario y ya!! Tienen que irse, llegarán tarde._

_--Está bien, que tengan suerte._

_--Igual, Syu-chan!!!_

Bien. Se fueron y Kamio ronca en la otra habitación. El baño es todo mío y… nyyyaaaaa!!!! Estoy emocionado, muy emocionado!!! Mi personaje al fin cobrará vida!!!! Lástima que sea solo por un día… Pero bueno, ahora… a prepararse!!!

Me baño, seco mi cabello, lavo mis dientes con la rica pasta de mentol y… TA TA TA TÁN… empezaré de una vez!!! Me he dado mil vueltas!! Je, ya empiezo a actuar como una niña.

Mmmm… la ropa interior será algo complicada. Si voy a ocupar algo holgado no tengo por qué esconder ni apretar a "mi amigo". Suerte que hace algo de frío porque si fuera verano… tendría que hacer más esfuerzos!!

Bien, el brasier… no puedo abrocharlo!!!!! Aaarrrggg… no puedo!!! No me puede ganar un simple brochecito pero… es tan pequeño y… por la espalda… NO PUEDO!!! Mi elasticidad no me ayuda para nada si no tengo motricidad fina!!! ¬o¬

Me saco el brasier, lo abrocho frente a mis ojos y ahora me lo pongo pasándolo por mi cabeza y hombros, desde arriba… qué inteligente soy!!!! Je, primer obstáculo superado!!! Ahora en la parte de abajo… me dejaré el bóxer, no se va a notar!! Después de todo, estaré abrigado.

Ahora siguen… las medias largas!!! Hay una negra, una rosa y una verde. Me pondré la rosa para ser más femenino. Sé que hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas, las chicas siempre se quejan por esto. Pie derecho, la subo delicadamente, llego hasta arriba y sí!!!! Lo tengo!!! Ahora voy con el izquierdo. Repito lo mismo, la subo y termino por subirla hasta la cintura.

Uyy, parece que tendré un pequeño problema… la costura en la entrepierna me está incomodando. Trato de soltarlo un poco, me subo un poco más las medias para que no me aprese tanto esa zona y… qué hice??!!!! Sentí una pequeña cosita que surgió desde donde tengo una de mis manos y tiraba hasta el final de la pierna, como rasgándose, toda una hilera se había descocido. Qué mal!!! Esto me está superando!!!!

Me saco la media, la arrojo al piso y me pongo la negra. Luego me coloco la verde encima también y es que me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Si bien, no soy un hombre lobo tampoco tengo las piernas completamente sin vellos y no pienso depilarme!!!! Eso sí que da miedo así, por si acaso, me aseguro con dos medias… qué inteligente soy!!! 3

Busco la falda de tablas de color verde más oscuro que dejé vista ayer y me la pongo. Me llega justo un dedo sobre la rodilla. Me calzo unas botas de esas que se arrugan un poco en la pierna, color marrón. No son tan largas ni tampoco tan altas, por suerte!!! Comienzo a caminar y me doblo el pie de inmediato!!! Y eso que es como de 1 cm. de altura!! Cómo podrán caminar esas mujeres con esos tacones de aguja que son muuuuuy muy altos!!!! C.C

En fin! Estoy listo de la cintura hacia abajo!!!! Y en eso he tardado 30 minutos… Creo que comienzo a entender el por qué las mujeres tardan tanto a la hora de arreglarse…

Cojo una blusa blanca con rayas y me la pongo. La abotono y antes de de continuar, tomo dos de mis calcetines y los hago bolillas. Las meto dentro del brasier y me miro al espejo… X3 ese no puedo ser yo!!! Jaja, este disfraz es perfecto, aunque se me ve un pecho más grande que el otro así que, acomodo las medias cortas hasta que quedan bien.

Mmmm, antes de ponerme las últimas prendas pasaré al peinado. Me cepillo el cabello mucho, y duele XP Conecto el aparato que me prestó otra chica de mi curso y espero a que se caliente. No pienso ponerme peluca, si voy a hacer algo será con lo mío!! También me ayuda que tenga el cabello no tan corto, con alisarlo… quedará de maravilla!!!

La plancha ya se calentó, la tomo y… no sé cómo ocuparla!!! Nya!! Qué hacer, qué hacer?!!! Supongo que, tendré que prensar mi cabello de a poco, porque todo no alcanza de una sola vez. Jijiji, qué listo eres, Kikumaru. La paso por las mechas de adelante y veo resultados al instante. Mi cabello está lacio y liso!!! Y se ve más largo!! 3 Seré una chica!! Seré una chica, seré una chica seré una aAAAAYYYY!!!! Mi oReJa!!! Duele, duele, quema, aaayyY!!!! Nadie me advirtió que esta cosa me podía quemar la piel!! Quiero llorar, snif!!

Bien, el cabello me tomó 15 min. más. Esto es horrible!! Yo acostumbro a estar listo en 10 minutos pero ahora??!!! Qué castigo!!!!

Qué sigue?? Nnnnn… Nya, el maquillaje!!! Es momento de demostrar mi talento!!! He visto cómo las chicas de mi facultad se aplican esta cosa que le dicen… base?? Una especie de máscara para cubrir las imperfecciones del rostro. Aquí voy. LALALA, estoy tan feliz; emocionado, hoy seré una chica y… qué?????!!!! Parezco un monstruo!!! No, pareciera que hubiese permanecido una hora entera solo con el rostro bajo el sol sin bloqueador!!! Nyyya!!! Por qué nadie me avisa que tengo que ocupar poco de esto!!!! Me veo morocho!!

Me enjuago la cara y me cuesta muuucho que se me salga esa cosa, pero ya, salió al final. Me aplico nuevamente esa máscara asquerosa en el rostro, esta vez con moderación. Cuando termino con aquello me aplico algo de rubor sobre las mejillas. Tuve que dejar de lado mi bandita de la suerte pero, no se vería bien que una chica tuviese una en la mejilla. 3 Me veo como una fresa, sonrojado por esa cosa que me eché, jeje.

Siguen los ojos. Eeehhh, sé que he visto a las chicas ocupar estas pinzas para enroscar sus pestañas pero… cómo se ocupan??? Trato, trato, trato y no, no logro hacerlo bien. Abro las pinzas y las cierro. Abro las pinzas nuevamente, pongo mi dedo entremedio y las cierro. De esa forma apreta!! Entonces, supongo que tengo que dejar las pestañas en medio y apretar.

Hago lo que deduje y… lo hice muy fuerte!!! Sentí que me arranqué una pestaña al parecer T.T La próxima lo hago con más cuidado. No noto la diferencia entre enroscarse las pestañas o no, mis compañeras siempre se quejan de que no lo notamos pero, haciéndolo desde cerca, sigo sin notarlo!!!

Syu me recomendó el rosa pálido o un lila claro para mí así que, le haré caso. Me maquillo con algo de color rosa sobre los ojos, muy poco pero, ya me veo más femenina!! Termino por aplicar un labial rosa muy pálido sobre los labios y tengo que recurrir a una toalla porque me salí de los bordes de la boca.

Me pongo unos aros de perla que son a presión que ayer compré luego del parque. Retoco mi peinado, me pongo una chaqueta marrón oscuro, con pinzas en la cintura y cruzada por delante, atando la cinta del medio. Me amarro un pañuelo al cuello verde, casi del mismo tono que las medias, una boina verde también, me la dejo caer a un costado y… LISTO!!! Finalmente, después de 1 hora y 27 minutos, la chica creada por mí, MI PERSONAJE está terminado!!!! Es grandioso!! No puedo creerlo!!! Estoy parado frente al espejo y casi lloro de la emoción!!! Menos mal que no me puse lápiz en los ojos ni me puse de esa cosa negra en las pestañas, me dijeron que era incómodo.

Escucho ruido en la cocina. Debe ser Kamio!!! Iré pronto para que vea mi creación y se quede con la boca abierta!!! JAJA!!!

--Tanana, nana, nana… Qué tal??

--Qué tal qué?? Ah??!!

Kamio me mira de pies a cabeza boquiabierto!! Si lo pude impresionar a él, puedo impresionar a cualquiera!!! JEJE!je!!

--_Eiji… imposible…_

_--Qué dices, parezco o no una AUCH!!_ – me torcí el tobillo otra vez, será mejor que me siente.

--_Sí, o sea, está bien pero…_ - qué mal perdedor, siempre tiene que encontrarme algo malo.

--_Pero qué??_ – lo miro con cara de neko enojado.

--_He visto a mejores chicas._

_--Qué??!!! Cómo puedes decirme algo así??!!!_ – mientras siguió comiendo su cereal.

--_Es verdad. Tienes la espalada demasiado recta para ser chica, tus piernas son demasiado flacas, no tienes trasero, casi no noto tus curvas…_

_--AKIRA KAMIO, YA PARA!!! No puedes ser tan malo, nyaaaaaa!!!_

_--Está bien, está bien, dentro de todo… pareces una de esas tipas flacuchas y sin gracia._

_--Gracias ¬¬_

_--De nada u-ù_

_--Bien, ya debo salir. Tengo muchas experiencias que vivir y muuucho por contar. Nos vemos!!!_

_--No piensas ir a la Academia hoy??_

_--No, tengo que hacer mi tarea. Estaré ocupado todo el día en ello._

_--Bien, pero si me encuentro en los pasillos con Syusuke o con Ibu, les diré que no fuiste._

_--No!!! No seas malo, no quiero que me regañen!!_

_--Mmm, no sé, luego se me ocurrirá algo para chantajearte._

--_Te odio, Kamio!!!_

_--Ya, no te ibas??_

_--Sí, sí, adiós!_

_--Hey!! Antes de que te vayas… Ya has pensado en cómo hacer la voz de "tu niñita"._

BOOOM!!! Una bomba, un balde de agua fría. No he ensayado voz alguna!!! Nyaaa, qué voy a hacer??!!!

--_No… snif, snif._

_--Lo sabía._

_--QUË VOY A HACER???!!!_

_--Hn, y si te haces pasar por muda??_

_--No seas tonto!! Tengo que practicar algo ya!!!_

_--Yo me quedaría con ser muda. Así no hablas y listo!! Además, solo será por un día, cierto??_

_--Claro que sí!! Este… no lo sé. No me gusta cuando tú me das ideas, siempre resultan mal._

_--Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que tú seas un inútil??_

_--Yo no soy un inútil!! Tú eres el que nunca hace nada bien!!! Yo soy un EJEMPLO de actor, no como tú… sin remedio!!_

_--A mí me gusta la actuación, pero sabes bien que soy el nº1 en la clase de danza… soy el mejor bailarín y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto!!!_

_--A mí no me interesa ser un bailarín de media!! Si curso esa asignatura es para cubrir horario, no como tú que haces teatro porque te gusta pero aún así, no eres bueno y no me superarás jamás!!!!_

_--Eso crees!!! Ya verás cuando me disfrace de chica. Todos los hombres caerán a mis pies de solo caminar!!!_

_--Ya, me cansé de discutir con causas perdidas. Me voy porque tengo una magnífica actuación por realizar y un bailarín de rondas infantiles no me va a arruinar mi día, ni mi personaje, ni mi ánimo ni nada. ADIÓS!!_

_--Buuuu, adiós!!_

Bajo al primer piso, salgo del edificio y camino por la calle. Aunque Kamio no me apoye, sé que me veo "linda" igual.

Trato de caminar lo más lento que puedo y piso firme para no doblarme un pie nuevamente.

Es increíble pero en uno de los semáforos que me tocó luz roja, el hombre de un automóvil me gritó cosas obscenas mientras tocaba su bocina. Malditos sujetos corruptos, podría ser mi padre!! Espero que choque y se trague la palanca de cambio y que encima, no tenga seguro que le cubra el reparo del auto y la placa que reemplazará los dientes que no tendrá, ja!

Mmm, creo que después de un rato ya me acostumbro a esas botas. Aunque los pies me duelen un montón!!

Me acerco a un lugar más concurrido por gente. Es lo ideal, tengo que pasar la prueba de fuego… ser aceptado por todos como una chica y pasar desapercibido, lo puedo lograr!!!

Me pregunto, mmmm, qué tipo de cosas les llamará la atención a las chicas. Mirar las vitrinas??? Bue… me paro entonces frente a una vitrina en donde se exhiben unos peluches muy, muuuy lanudos y tiernos. Eso les gusta a las chicas?? Porque a mí me encantaaaan!!! 3

Me quedo pegado al vidrio mirando tooodos los distintos peluches en forma de animales, con adornos y colores diferentes. Esto es el paraíso!!! Soy muy infantil para mis gustos X3

Sin notarlo, un ciclista se acerca dejando sonar su campanilla. Justo me doy vuelta, quedando de frente a él cuando pasa y ME LEVANTA LA FALDA EL DESCARADO!!!!

--_Cuídate, preciosa!!_

_--DEPRAVADO, SINVERGUENZA!!!!!!! QUÉ, TE CREES MUY VALIENTE LEVANTANDO LAS FALDAS DE MUJERES INDEFENSAS Y LUEGO SALES ARRANCANDO EN TU BICI?? ESO TE HACE SER MÁS HOMBRE??? VEN, POR QUÉ NO VUELVES POR MÁS??!! A VER SI TE QUDA GUSTANDO Y…_

Ups, yo y mi boquita!! Eiji, recuerda, no eres tú, es un personaje!!! Eres una simpática y adorable chica que no se atrevería a decir semejantes oraciones en público… soy un tonto!!! Pero ese sujeto me sacó de casillas!! BAKA!!!

Me hago el desentendido y camino como si nada, si me detengo y observo a alguien me pondré nervioso porque sé que todos deben estarme mirando. Qué mal!!! Debo pensar antes de actuar en adelante!!!

Me dirijo entonces al centro comercial. Allí es donde se supone que muchas chicas van a mirar no sé qué, cierto?? Entonces, podré sentirme más cómodo y comportarme como una de ellas.

Hay una señora a unos 4 metros de mí y un hombre tras de ella caminado sospechosamente. De pronto, él corre rápido hasta quedar junto a ella, le arrebata de un tiro un collar y sale a la fuga. Maldito!!

Corro veloz hasta el sujeto. Pese a que soy rápido el ladrón me lleva bastante ventaja. No lo perderé!!!

Choco de improviso con alguien que salía de una tienda y traía bolsas y paquetes. Veo un bolso en el suelo, bastante pesado que de seguro es de esa persona que me botó y sin pensarlo, la lanzó directo a la cabeza del fugitivo.

Me levanto rápido del suelo y me repongo de la caída. Me acerco al malhechor que yacía en el suelo mientras los de seguridad se le acercaron también para detenerlo.

Toda la gente del sector me aplaudió luego y creo que me sonrojé. Fui un héroe, pero no va con mi personaje!!! Ya, tengo que dejar de hacer las cosas que haría "Kikumaru" y empezar de una vez a ser la chica.

--_Disculpa, esto es tuyo…_

_--Hn??_

Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con un chico, de más menos mi edad que extendía con su mano mi gorra. No noté cuando cayó!!! Voy a tomar la boina cuando algo en su rostro me es familiar. Tengo memoria visual, recuerdo con frecuencia los rostros de la gente. Cojo la gorra y en ese minuto, cuando me sonríe pude recordarlo: él es el chico amable del otro día que le cedió su helado a la pequeña niña!!! Es el mismo!!

Que… coincidencia…

--_Estás bien??_

--_Ahhh… hn…_ - aún no tengo una voz preparada para hablar!!!

--_Je, y creo que esto es mío_ – dijo cogiendo del suelo el paquete que yo le arrojé al ladrón. Fue a él a quien choqué??? - _Buena atrapada. Todos comentan que detuviste al ladrón. _

--_Mmmmm_ – qué hago, no puedo seguir con él. Cómo le hablo??!!!!

--_De verdad estás bien?? No has hablado nada._

--_Ji, hnn…._ – parezco tonta!!! Qué le digo???

--_Mucho gusto, soy Oishi Syuichiroh, encantado de conocerte. …??_ – está demandando una respuesta!!

1, 2, 3… a correr!!! Salgo prácticamente volando de allí. No tengo voz!!! No puedo contestar, no puedo hablar!!! Será mejor que lo deje así. Además, no tengo porqué hablar con ese chico… aunque, ha sido muy gentil y cortés conmigo. Pero ya, prefiero dejarlo hasta ahí y, puf!! Dejo de correr y me siento en una pileta fuera del centro. "Sola" y en calma al fin…

--_Vaya, me sorprendes!!_

_--Qqqqqq…???_

QUÉEEEEEEE??!!! Este tipo me siguió??!!

--_Sabías que corres muy rápido para ser chica???_

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_------------------------------_

_Bueno, se empieza a avistar algo de la pareja, no?? Aún falta acercarse y conocer un poco de los otros personajes. A ver si desde el próx. Cap. comienzo con la alternancia de narrador, así veremos qué ocurre con el resto, que también tendrán sus historias por allí._

_La línea principal se rige por Eiji, él es el protagonista y la golden pair es lo central, sin embargo, quise hacer algunas historias secundarias en este fic. Por eso no creo que sea tan corto como "Aporía" pero tampoco será tan largo como "Ni ángel ni diablo"._

_Reviews "anónimos", los otros los contestaré por interno._

_**mimi-chan: **Grax por escribir!! Ahora Eiji probó parte de lo que se siente ser chica. jeje. Se vienes más cosillas. Nos vemos!!_

_**Kiu**__: Gracias, y que bueno que te gustó la historia. Y sí, indudablemente la forma de escribir es distinta, el pensamiento es otro. Como es Eiji el protagonista, no puedo ponerlo todo aproblemado como me gusta hacerlo con los otros._

_No sé si quedó bueno. Comenten. Generalmente encuentro malas las cosas que escribo así que, no les puedo ser objetiva ¬¬UU_

_Besos!!!_


	3. Presentación

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap.3: Presentación, una señal de vida.

--_Por qué me seguiste??!!_

_--Así que sí tienes voz._

Uuuyyy!! Se me salió. Bueno, al menos lo dije agudo. Ya había ensayado en oportunidades anteriores una voz más femenina, pero siempre me pongo nervioso al hacerlas.

--_Mmmm_ – otra vez sonrío como tonta.

--_Sabes, me quedé con ganas de saber tu nombre._

_--Jejeje – _qué latoso!! Este tipo no me piensa dejar tranquilo.

_--Yo ya me presenté, recuerdas mi nombre??_

_--Mmm, sí, sí_ – mentira, no lo recuerdo!! Solo quiero que me deje solo y evitar hablar lo más que pueda!!

--_Cuál es el tuyo??_

_--Ei… - _no, eso no, Eiji, no viene al caso, piensa rápido!!! Ei… Ei… Ei qué??

_--Eileen??_

_--Ehh… _- si insiste_…_ - _Ahá, sí, Mmm_ – me siento como una modelo hablando solo con monosílabos.

--_Lindo nombre._

_--Irme!!!_ – eso salió prehistórico X3

--_Debes irte??_

_--Sí. Adiós!!_

Salgo corriendo nuevamente. Tengo que perderlo de vista ya!! Que me de tiempo a adaptar la voz, por último!!!

Me detengo repentinamente frente a una tienda. No lo había pensado antes pero se me olvidó un importante detalle… no traigo conmigo ni perfume ni colonia ni nada que me de esencia de mujer!!! Solo cuando me percaté de esta tienda de perfumes lo recordé. Cómo puedo inventar un personaje y olvidar un toque como ese??!! Además, observando a las chicas que están de compras, alrededor y paseando, todas llevan consigo un bolso o cartera, y yo no llevo nada!!!

Nyaaaa!!! No puedo ser tan despistado!!! Los detalles marcan la diferencia y si de mujeres se trata, eso se acentúa!!! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!

--_Te gusta alguno de esos??_

Estaba apoyado sobre el vidrio que me separa de las muestras de perfume, con ambas manos y mi cabeza apoyada por sobre, mirando hacia abajo cuando sentí que alguien me habló. Solo un nervio me asaltó cuando pude reconocer la voz y lentamente miré a mi interlocutor. ESE CHICO OTRA VEZ!!! No se va a cansar de seguirme??

--_Podría comprarte el que quisieras, sería un obsequio._

_--No, gracias._

_--Logré sacarte más palabras, es un avance…_

Por qué??? Qué debo hacer para que me deje!!!

--_Practicas algún deporte, corres con frecuencia?? Porque me impresiona que seas tan veloz… Hasta a mí me cuesta alcanzarte!!_

_--Adiós._

_--Alto!!_ – me toma de los hombros – _dame una oportunidad, me simpatizas mucho…_

_--Qué quieres??_ – trato de sonar lo más femenina posible. SOY UN GRAN ACTOR!!!

--_Te importaría… acompañarme a tomar un helado??_

_--Helado?? – _nyaaa!!

Qué hago?? Qué debo hacer?? Este chico sin duda está tratando de conquistarme pero, soy un chico!!! Sin embargo… me convidó a un helado!!! Eso no lo puedo resistir!!! MMmmmm, el placer, o lo correcto?? Qué será mejor??

Un momento, por qué estoy pensando como Eiji Kikumaru si HOY es el gran día de EILEEN!!! Es ella quien debe decidir y yo digo que… a Eileen le encantan los helados, le agrada el chico y… por qué no?? Después de todo, será SOLO ESO!! "YO" soy quien toma las decisiones y veo hasta dónde avanza todo. Después de todo… soy "la chica", jeje.

--_Sí!!!_

_--Sí?? Aceptas??_

_--Sí!!!_

_--Tal parece que eso te agrada._

_--Lo AMO!!! ¬_

_--Al helado?? Je, eres graciosa._

_--Helado, helado, helado…_

_--Bien, escoge…_

_--Nya, este…_ - lo miro con cara de neko preguntón.

--_Qué sucede??_

--_Podría ser uno… de tres sabores??_

_--Tres sabores?? No será mucho??_

_--No!! Y además, bañado en choco!!!! Y con chips!! Y crema!! Y todo!!!_

_--Todo… eso?? De… verdad??_

Uy, me quedó mirando con una expresión extraña, como queriendo decir "qué cerdita" pero sin ofender.

--_Está bien, solo… era una broma – _mentira, me encantaría que hubiese sido de todo eso.

_--Bien, pide._

Ya pedimos nuestros helados y nos vamos a sentar a una mesa. Él encargó uno simple y yo me tuve que conformar con uno doble sin ningún agregado, nyaa!!!

No hablamos mientras comíamos pero él me mira insistentemente, yo solo logro concentrarme en acabarme tooodo ese helado.

Como me da un poco de calor, me levanto y paso mi brazo por el lado del muchacho para abrir la ventana que estaba junto a la mesa y cuando trato de volver a mi lugar, lo golpeo en la cabeza con mi codo sin querer.

--_Gomen!!! Lo siento, lo siento mucho!!!_

_--Jeje, auch, no importa… supongo._

_--Te manché con helado!! No te preocupes!!!_

Tenía una mancha de helado sobre su mejilla izquierda pero, no hay de qué preocuparse!!! Sin pensarlo me acerco y deposito uno de mis dedos sobre la mancha para sacarla.

Uy, repentinamente me quedó mirando algo sorprendido, no se esperaba eso. Me retiro rápidamente y vuelvo a mi asiento. Por qué lo hice?? Estoy acostumbrado a que cuando eso les ocurre a los chicos, yo le retiro las manchas con mi dedo y luego lamo el resto. Pero en este caso… se vería muy provocativo que yo hiciera eso, considerando que apenas nos conocemos.

Va a creer que soy una fácil!!!

--_Lo… siento…_ - al parecer la situación también me incomodó.

--_No te… preocupes… Son cosas que pasan_ – tomó una toalla de papel y se limpió el resto.

--_Sabes, estaba todo muy rico_… - cada vez me sale más fluida la voz – pero…

--_Ya no tienes tiempo._

_--Mmm… Gracias por todo!!_

_--Eileen??_

_--Qué?!! _– uy, eso no me salió muy femenino.

--_Tienes… algún número donde contactarte, no lo sé, algo para hablarnos otra vez??_

_--Ehhh._

Bien, a pensar. Eileen le daría sin problemas su número de teléfono. Lo malo es que "ella" no tiene línea propia y es MI NÚMERO, el de Eiji Kikumaru al que ese tipo llamaría en caso de emergencia, y no lo quiero tener pegado más tiempo!!! Aunque no es seguro que llame.

--_Te aseguro que llamaré, soy un hombre de palabra._

Genial, además es comprometido… Si dice que me llamará, es porque lo hará. Qué hago??

--_No, no tengo teléfono_ – qué mentira!! – _me lo robaron hace poco._

--_Ahhh, es una lástima… Bueno, entonces… que estés bien. Nos veremos algún día._

_--Ahá, adiós!!_

Suspiro aliviado y me dispongo a caminar cuando siento que algo no anda bien, algo me incomoda… Entonces, me doy vuelta de pronto y me encuentro llamando a ese chico.

--_Muchacho!! Ey!!_

_--Eileen?? No te ibas??_

_--Sí pero_… - qué estoy haciendo, yo… - _ya que tú no tienes donde ubicarme, por qué no me das tú número telefónico y te llamo luego, te parece??_

_--Ahh… claro!!_

Qué?!!! Cómo hice eso?? Cómo le pedí eso?? Para qué??

_--Aquí está. Tengo una cena con unos amigos esta noche. Te gustaría venir??_

_--Ahh…_ - lo dudo, es solo un día como chica y… esperen!! Aunque si es a la noche, el día de ser chica aún no acabaría – _lo pensaré. Te llamo._

_--Estaré esperando tu llamado. Sería muy grata tu presencia. Cuídate._

_--Sí, adiós._

QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE, EIJI KIKUMARU??!!!! El personaje se me escapó de las manos. Eileen, te has comportado mal!! Cómo es eso de andar pidiendo el teléfono de alguien desconocido!! Aunque… lo hiciste bien, lo dejaste babeando!!! Sería bueno ver qué tanto eres capaz de hacer, linda.

Solo espero poder controlarlo todo.

--------------------

_Black Crimson Buttefly_

_------------------------------_

_Encuentro que este sí quedó corto y no tan bueno. Aunque al fin se aprecia la parejita principal, por eso lo dejé solo hasta allí. _

_Prometo que para el próx. Cap. se notará más mi mano de escritora y comenzaré con la alternancia de narrador. Adoro eso, aunque a veces resulta tedioso y confuso. No sé si para gusto o disgusto de ustedes pero… es mi forma de escribir ¬¬UU_

_Gracias a **kiu, mimi-chan, saku-ann y feelingthewave** por sus reviews!!_

_A los "anónimos":_

_**mimi-chan:** Bueno, io tb soy bastante práctica para cambiarme de ropa. Pienso que las chicas adolescentes y jóvenes somos un poco más naturales para vestirnos, puede que me equivoque. Pero siendo Eiji un chico, no podía dejarse natural o iba a resaltar su masculinidad. Si bien escogí a quienes feuran más esbeltos para vestirse de chica, siguen siendo hombres. Muchas gracias por todo!!_

_**Kiu**: ya, no tengo ganas de contestarte. Ahí nos vemos. Solo espero q comiences luego con tu escritura. Me muero de ganas por leer algo tuyo "pequeña". XP_

_Los otros los contesto en privado._

_Besos!!_


	4. La mejor amiga de Eileen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

_ATENCIÓN__: Alternancia de narrador en este cap. Presten atención._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap.4: La mejor amiga de Eileen.

//--//--//

Qué aburrimiento!! La clase me está hastiando y encima estoy solo el día de hoy. Por suerte tengo mis audífonos, sino tendría que escuchar las mamadas que habla este sujeto de la historia, de no sé que y, bah!! Mejor agacho la cabeza para "descansar la vista", le subo el volumen a la música y ahí está, la clase perfecta!!!

--_Señor Kamio Akira!!! Tercera y última vez que le llamo la atención!! _

_--Hn??_

Qué coraje! Un compañero me golpeó por debajo para despertarme. Qué quiere ese señor ahora??

--_Sí??_ – me saco los audífonos disimuladamente.

--_Qué les he dicho a la hora de contestar??_

-- … - qué irritante!! – _Si, Maestro Atobe??_

--_Mejor. Usted sabrá, al igual que todos los chicos de esta Academia que_ – bla, bla, bla, aquí va otra vez… - _tiene el placer Y el agrado de tenerme como Maestro de "Historia teatral" e "Interpretación escénica", además de ser el Director por excelencia de la Academia…_

--_Ahá…_

_--Saben que si reprueban una de mis asignaturas o tienen un mal comportamiento en mis clases, no será lo mismo que con los otros profesores…_

_--Ahá…_

_--Su estadía en esta Academia peligra. Trate de comportarse como un alumno conforme a este Establecimiento._

_--Sí, Maestro Atobe…_

_--Una cosa más…_

_--Qué… Maestro Atobe _– doy vuelta mis ojos, este tipo me está exasperando!!

--_Venga adelante._

Bien, hizo que me parara. Qué más quiere ahora?? Por qué no está Eiji conmigo?!! Al menos, Eiji le simpatiza a todo el mundo. YO NO!!

--_Ahora, tendrá que representar un pequeño diálogo, improvisado con uno de sus compañeros. Usted y él serán homosexuales y tendrán que finalizar con un beso, aunque sea un leve roce._

Qué?? Eso para mí no es problema!! Todos saben acá que me gustan los chicos… pan comido!!

--_Tú, ven. Este será tu pareja._

_--Por qué yo??!!_

_--Vamos, ven. Bien, quiero que comiencen._

_--Un momento, protesto!!_ – todos se quedaron viéndome. Qué tiene de raro eso?? Que me gusten los chicos no significa que me voy a agarrar con cualquiera… - _no puedo hacerlo!!_

--_Señor Kamio, por favor. Esto será parte de su siguiente evaluación._

_--No!! No me besaré con un chico que tiene una goma de mascar en su boca todo el día!! Tal vez tenga caries, qué asco!!_

_--Oye!! Yo no tengo caries, cuido muy bien mis dientes!! Yo soy el que no debería aceptar esto, quién sabe si te quedo gustando luego!!_

_--Sabes que no es cierto!! No tengo taaan mal gusto. Además, yo creo que estarías feliz de que YO sea el chico con el cual te tienes que besar, si no fuera porque cierto alumno de música podría molestarse y…_

_--Qué estás insinuando??_

_--No lo insinúo, bueno sí, pero ahora lo digo. Y digo que estás saliendo con un chico de música, cómo es que se llama??_

_--Cállate!!_

Paf, me golpeó la mejilla con un puño. Eso hizo que retrocediera un poco. Qué se cree?? JA!! Como si no hubiese vivido en mi vecindario a puños diarios durante la infancia. Este tipo… se frió.

Me voy a lanzar para golpearlo y un compañero me toma de los brazos mientras el maestro se para frente a nosotros muy molesto.

--_Esta situación es inaceptable… Tú, irás a mi oficina de inmediato. Y usted, señor Kamio, salga de este salón. A las 15.30 lo quiero ver en mi oficina. Ya hablaremos de su condición un tanto… compleja._

Lo que me faltaba!! No me pueden expulsar de esta Academia!! Pago por estar acá!! GRANdioso!!

Me dirijo al baño MUY, pero MUY molesto cuando mi celular suena.

--_Quién?!!_

_--Vaya, estás molesto?? Qué te pasó??_

_--Da lo mismo. Qué quieres, Eiji??_

_--Ya conseguiste la ropa de chica??_

_--Y para qué??_

_--Para que hagas a tu personaje!!_

_--No._

_--Qué simpático andas!! _– puedo notar el sarcasmo. Y eso que no es frecuente en él.

_--Solo para eso me llamabas??_

_--No puedes conseguirte algo, por ahora??_

_--No sé, tal vez podría sacar algo del almacén de vestuario. Qué planeas??_

_--Puedes llegar a casa temprano??_

_--Ss… sí. Qué sucede??_

_--Solo asegúrate de llevar algo de ropa de chica y llegar temprano, luego hablamos. Bye!!_

Cuelgo. Uuuyyy, ya llamé a Kamio, no me puedo retractar. Para qué lo hice?? Claro!! Si quiero ir a la noche con ese chico, necesitaré a una amiga que me acompañe. Ninguna de mis compañeras sabe lo que estoy haciendo. Bueno, solo a las que les pedí prestadas las cosas pero, me mirarán raro si me ven seguirle el juego a un chico. No lo hago por interés en él, es solo por… por… por seguir la actuación hasta el final!!

Bien, solo espero que Kamio consiga ropa lo antes posible y… uy, no le advertí nada!! Espero, por favor, que llegue con alguna ropa decente para chica, aunque conociéndolo…

Son las 17.45 y Kamio entra recién al apartamento.

--_Nyaaaa!!! Cómo te fue con lo que te pedí??_ 3

--_Aún no te cambias?? Bien, aquí traje algo. Qué quieres hacer??_

_--Puedes vestirte??_

_--Por qué el apuro??_

_--Porque me convidaron a una cena, por la noche y tengo que llevar a una amiga._

_--No estarás pensando que…_

_--Ooohh, sí, sí que lo pienso!!_

_--No Eiji, esto no. No quiero salir como chica!! Mucho menos frente a gente que no conozco en una cena!!_

_--Tú me debes varias_ ¬o¬

--_Pero, no es lo mismo!! Quién te invitó??_

_--Bue… no… este… nadie en especial_… - miro para otro lado.

--_Eiji?? Fue un chico??_

_--Bueno, sí, ya. Fue un chico…_

_--Pero, no se supone que tú ya te habías aclarado y que…_

_--Sí, y no se trata de eso!! Ahora solo lo hago por continuar con el personaje!! Ya verás que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad!!_

_--No sé por qué te hago caso!! Pero, en fin. Iré a alistarme…_

_--Gracias, Kamio!!!!!_

_--YA!! No me asfixies!!_

Bien, Kamio se fue a cambiar. Supongo que tardará en estar listo así que… llamaré a ese chico. O no lo llamo?? Mejor sí. Cojo mi teléfono, el papel donde me dio su número, me dispongo a llamarlo y… mejor no lo llamo.

Pero qué me pasa?? Por qué tan inseguro??? SOY UN CHICO!! Esa inseguridad es de niñas, nya!! Lo llamaré, solo será por esta noche y a la mañana, EIJI KIKUMARU volverá en gloria y majestad, luego de haber hecho al personaje más importante y difícil de toda su carrera actoral!!!

--_Hola??_

_--Emmm… hola._

_--Eileen, eres tú??_ – cómo me recuerda??!!

--_Tienes… buena memoria…_

_--Es que tienes una voz muy especial _- qué?? Qué tiene de especial mi voz?!!

--_Jeje, y… cómo se supone que es mi voz??_

_--Es un poco ronca, pero muy agradable…_ - solo espero que no suene como yo

--_Bien, te llamo por… la… invitación._

_--Qué dices??_

_--Que… _- nervios, nervios, nyaaa!!! Qué nervios!!! – _que sí._

--_Entonces, aceptas??_

_--Sí._

_--Genial!! Dime dónde vives y te pasaré a buscar._

_--Noooo!!!_

_--Pero… relájate…_

--_Es que… prefiero que me des la dirección y yo llego solo, digo sola, jeje_ – no me puede venir a buscar, si se entera de mi dirección, no me dejará tranquilo después.

--_Aunque yo no tengo problema con pasar a buscarte y…_

_--Noo!! Ya lo dije._

_--Bueno, lo siento… Sí que tienes carácter!!_

_--Jejeje…_

Bien, me da todos los datos, los anoto correctamente, porque o sino se me olvida todo y cortamos con la plática.

--_Entonces, puedo llevar a una amiga??_

_--Claro, no hay inconveniente. Yo iré con dos amigos._

_--Bien!! – _je, yo me encargo de él y Kamio tendrá que poder cargar con los otros. Aunque sinceramente, no creo que le moleste en lo absoluto.

_--Bien, espero verte._

_--Claro. Nos vemos!!_

_--Adiós._

Fiú, doy un suspiro. Saldré con ese chico solo por mi personaje?? No puedo creerlo!!

--_Llamaste al chico que te invitó a salir??_

Kamio me hablaba desde la puerta de su habitación con unas medias largas negras y unas botas largas, hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla de esas que relucen, como de charol y hacia arriba estaba desnudo.

--_Qué haces con unas botas tan altas?? Te vas a caer!!_

_--No, yo sé caminar bien. _

--Oo _y te piensas poner esa falda??_

_--Sip._

_--Ay no, no le dije al muchacho que llevaría una prostituta de amiga!!_

_--Qué tiene?? Es un poco corta, pero a mí me agrada. Estoy seguro de que si yo hubiese nacido mujer, me vestiría así de sexy._

_--No me extrañaría que llevaras una vida nocturna si fueras mujer._

Tenía en sus manos una mini falda, de corte recto y ajustada, de cuero. Quién se puede poner eso??!! Bueno, Kamio se lo está poniendo.

--_No se te ve cadera con eso._

_--A mí me gusta. Me hace ver como una chica sensual._

_--Te hace ver como otro tipo de chica… Oye, hay algo raro…_

_--Qué cosa??_

_--Es que, esa faldita te queda muy ajustada, cierto??_

_--Ahá… y qué hay con eso??_

_--Este… no se te nota… nada._

_--Nada?? Qué tendría que notarse??_

_--Tú ya sabes, debería verse algo… abultado. "Tu amigo", tus partes, ya sabes, tonto!!_

_--Ah, es que soy tan buen actor, que tuve que ocultarlo._

_--Y cómo hiciste eso??!!_

_--No me lo recuerdes… dolió mucho_ TT

--_Kamio… que valiente eres…_

_--Gracias, lo sé. Todo por ser "profesional". Oye, cambiando de tema, llamaste entonces a ese chico, no??_

_--Sí, ya le avisé._

_--Estabas bastante nervioso mientras hablabas con él, o me equivoco??_

_--Qué?? Qué quieres decir??!!_

_--Naaadaaa, jiji_ – ya me estaba mirando con su cara maliciosa y sus ojos almendrados.

--_No, no es lo que tú piensas!!_

_--No he dicho nada!!_

_--Solo… estoy siguiendo con mi personaje, eso es todo!!_

_--Claaarooo._

_--Kamio!!!!_

_--Eiji!!!_

_--Ya!! Termina de vestirte._

_--Como digas… jejeje, JAJAJA!!_

_--Cállate, BAKA!!!_

Ese sujeto tiene mente de alcantarilla. No lo soporto!!

--_Eiji, algo más…_

_--Mira, te advierto que…_

_--Calma, solo quiero saber si tienes un brasier que me pases. Yo no conseguí ninguno y no sé cómo ponerme relleno._

_--No te preocupes, Tomoka-chan me pasó más de uno. Ven._

_--Jijiji, gracias._

Francamente… no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven. En qué se ha convertido este apartamento?? Eiji corre de un lugar a otro gritándole a Akira. Akira también se desplaza por todo el piso mientras se viste de…

Aún no se han dado cuenta de que llegué, están demasiado ocupados haciéndose esas cosas como para fijar su atención en mí. Y encima Eiji le acomoda relleno en la parte delantera a Akira mientras este se arregla la falda.

Ahora Eiji está maquillando a Akira??!!! Y él está fascinado dándole instrucciones de cómo quiere verse.

--_Ya hablé con el conserje y…_

Fuji llega y queda a mis espaladas. También le impresiona ver lo que yo estoy viendo. Esto no puede quedar así!!

--_Qué se supone que está pasando??!! Qué hacen todas estas prendas de chica en la sala y ustedes dos en medio vistiéndolas??!!!_

_--Ahh… hola – _Eiji al menos me saluda algo asustado.

_--Ay, qué exagerado!!_ – por qué Akira no me respeta siquiera un poco??!!

--_Supongo que no piensan salir así._

_--Oohhh, te equivocas. Saldremos así y qué?? Eiji ya salió de esa forma por la mañana, ahora es mi turno de acompañarlo._

_--O sea, que no fuiste a la Academia hoy Eiji??_

_--Syu-chan… no, verás, es que… _

Qué hago ahora??!! Syu me mira algo molesto e Ibu está que echa humo por todo este enredo. Miro de forma fulminante a Kamio por delatarme y le aplico la sombra oscura por el párpado, fuertemente.

--_Ten cuidado!!_

_--Me delataste!!_

_--Para qué faltas!!_

_--Para qué abres la boca!!_

_--YA, suficiente!! Quiero que ambos limpien este desastre de inmediato!!_

_--Pero Ibu…_ - ambos al unísono.

--_Ahora!!_

_--Está bien… todo por tu culpa, tú regaste todo esto por todas partes._

_--Pero tú no me ayudabas a vestirme!!_

_--Yo no necesité de ayuda por la mañana, soy autosuficiente_ P

--_Eres una niña común y corriente en cambio yo, necesito más producción porque soy sexy._

_--No eres sexy, ya sabes lo que pareces!!_

_--EnvidiosAAA!!!_

_--Sabes que es mentira._

_--Sabes que no._

_--Sabes…_

_--YA!!! Terminaron de ordenar??_

_--Noooo._

_--Entonces, luego pelean. Además, ni piensen que los dejaré salir en esas fachas._

_--Qué??!! – _no nos puede prohibir eso.

_--Pero Shinji…_

_--No me llames por mi nombre en esto momentos, Akira. Estoy molesto._

_--Pero, es parte de nuestra calificación!!_ – nya, es verdad!!

--_No dejaré que Akira salga ofreciéndose de esa forma por la calle de la manera en que va vestido ni que tú Eiji salgas tarde vestido como una niña decente de casa a esas horas de la noche. No lo puedo permitir._

_--Oohh, por qué Eiji es el decente y yo no??_

_--Es cosa de mirar como estás vestido, BAKA_ – jeje, al menos me encontró decente – _pero, a mí no me va a pasar nada malo, soy un chico y me puedo defender._

--_Claro que no, si son más tipos e intentan cualquier cosa, aunque sean CHICOS, les puede pasar algo malo. Además, si es que descubren su verdad y no les agradan, no les harán aquello pero podrían darles una paliza segura. _

_--Pero Shinji…_

_--No, Akira. Ya he dicho!! Terminando de ordenar este apartamento y volverlo en su lugar como estaba, se quitan esas ropas, el maquillaje y se acaba el asunto._

Mmmm, de cierta forma me agrada que Ibu sea así con nosotros. Se preocupa mucho, como si fuera nuestro papi. Pese a que tenemos casi las mismas edades, Syu y él parecen más maduros y siempre nos dicen lo que debemos hacer.

Pero ahora… no nos puede prohibir eso!! Tenemos que salir!! Tengo que culminar con la actuación de mi personaje. Eileen no se puede quedar solo con eso, no.

Eileen saldrá esta noche sí o sí.

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_------------------------------_

_Un cap. más… Poco a poco se va desarrollando la historia, algo lento pero los detalles y la descripción creo que son importantes en este caso. Ya comenzamos a ver los otros personajes, pronto vendrán sus problemas._

_Gracias a **saku-ann** y a **mimi-chan** por su apoyo._

_**mimi-chan:** Sí, ya me hablaron de la insistencia de Oishi y es que, si la conoció así nada más y al parecer, le gustó, tenía que hacer algo al respecto o sino no la véría más en su vida. Este cap. quedó más largo y bue, eso._

_Besos!!_


	5. La primera cita

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

_ADVERTENCIA__: Alternancia de narrador. Presten atención._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap. 5: La primera cita.

//--//--//

Bien, al fin libres!!

Gracias a Syu pudimos salir con Kamio. Claro que me da un poco de pena Ibu pero, no tiene por qué enterarse. Syu-chan lo invitó a un concierto de chelo, viola y violín y conociendo el gusto musical que tiene nuestro "papi", es más que seguro que iba a aceptar la invitación. Aunque aún no comprendo su gusto para otras cosas, por ejemplo, con Kamio.

Y es que si bien, ellos son grandes amigos desde tiempo al igual que Syu-chan y yo, de vez en cuando comparten algo más en noches de soledad. Ibu siempre lo niega pero Kamio termina contándomelo en la Academia, je. No puede guardarse nada por mucho tiempo!! Las cosas se les facilitan al compartir habitación, porque yo con Syu dormimos juntos (en camas separadas) y ni muerto la cambiaría para estar con este bailarín o con el gruñón de mechas azules.

--_Lo ves?? Esos tipos del frente me chiflaron. Me encuentran estupenda, jaja!!_

_--No es eso Kamio. De seguro están tan necesitados como nosotros que a cualquier escoba con falda la miran con deseo._

_--Envidia._

_--Bueno, ya. Apresurémonos._

Mi gran "amiga" terminó por ponerse una playera negra con algo de escote, donde tuvo que maquillarse en medio para que se le viera profundidad entre cada pecho. Por sobre se puso una chaqueta de cuero negra, sus ojos me pidió que también se los pintara del mismo color y en los labios, algo morado. Prefirió usar eso sí una peluca con cabello largo y castaño, que se le veía bastante bien y real.

--_Eiji, es acá??_

_--Ya te dije que no soy Eiji!! Llámame Eileen._

_--Da igual, ambos nos entendemos._

_--Sí, es aquí. Deben estar esperando adentro._

_--Es un bonito lugar, aunque hubiese preferido algo más lujoso._

_--Que arribista eres, Kamio!!_

_--Solo lo digo porque así hubiésemos aprovechado de comer muchas más cosas!!_

_--Cierto… Oye, y ya tienes un nombre??_

_--Qué, Akira acaso no sirve para hombre y mujer??_

_--Qué aburrido eres!! Pensé que inventarías algo más original._

_--Da igual, de todas formas… hey, esos chicos se nos están acercando._

Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y veo que desde la otra calle viene el muchacho acompañado de un chico muuucho más alto que él.

--_Cual es el tuyo??_

_--No hay ninguno mío!! Sabes que no me gustan…_

_--Le pregunto a Eileen, no a Eiji, jiji_ – me miraba con rasgos maliciosos.

--_EL-CHICO-QUE-ME-INVITÓ_… - trato de resaltar la oración para que entienda de una vez que no pasa nada!! – _es el moreno, el más bajo._

_--No dijiste que traería a más amigos??_

_--Eso pensé._

_--Ni modo, tendré que conformarme con el grandote._

Cuando ya están muy cerca, mi conocido me hace un gesto con la mano y me sonríe ampliamente. Me agrada cuando hace eso, se ve tan…

--_Kamio, háblame!!_

_--Qué?? Por qué??_

_--Porque no quiero pensar en estupideces._

_--Eileen!! Cómo estás??_ – se me acerca y me besa la mejilla.

Nya!! No estoy acostumbrado a que un hombre me bese!! Pero… qué digo?? A mí no me besó, sino a Eileen…

--_Ahh… bien._

_--Les presento a mi amigo, Inui Sadaharu._

_--Mucho gusto, Syuichiroh me habló de ti esta tarde._

_--Ejem… sí. Bueno… esta es mi amiga…_

_--Aki, mucho gusto!!!_ – ahora sí que está aprovechando de coquetear.

--_Les parece si entramos??_ – el moreno al decir esto me tomó suavemente del brazo y con su otra mano me tomó por el hombro. Se siente extraño…

--_Ssss…_ - se me trabó la lengua!! – _ssssí._

Entramos al restaurante, era bien parecido pero no demasiado lujoso. Un mozo nos dirige hacia una mesa en la que alcanzarían perfecto seis personas.

Justo cuando voy a correr mi silla y pienso sentarme, el chico se me acerca, levanta la silla hacia atrás e inclina su mano señalando que me siente.

--_Je, qué gracioso eres._

_--Por qué??_

--_Eres demasiado cortés, yo no podría…_

_--Tú eres chica así que, eso no importa. Además, tiene algo de malo??_

_--No pero… olvídalo_.

Estamos sentados y el muchacho nos dice que pidamos algo. Estoy sentado junto a Kamio y frente a él. El chico de gafas frente a "Aki".

--_Psss, Eij… Eileen._

_--Hn??_

Yo estaba preocupado de ordenar, con la carta frente a mí hasta que Kamio me llamó por lo bajo. Unimos nuestras cartas para cubrirnos de los chicos y poder modular mejor.

--_Qué pasa, Kamio??_ – digo en un susurro.

--_No me gusta ese chico, nos mira de forma extraña. Qué digo, ni siquiera sé si nos mira por el brillo en sus anteojos. Capaz que ya se dio cuenta de que somos…_

_--Nya!! No lo digas!!!_ – bajo un poco la carta de pedido para dejar un ojo afuera y mirar lo que hacían los chicos.

Era verdad, al más alto ni se le veían los ojos y tenía pinta de serio. Me daba miedo!! Luego miro a su costado derecho y veo al otro chico, que me mira interrogante y me sonríe finalmente.

Me escondo otra vez algo incómodo.

--_Qué sucedió, te sonrojaste._

_--Qué, mentira!!_

_--Eiji, te sonrojaste_ – me miraba con cara de complicidad.

--_No es cierto, ya. Dejemos esto o sospecharán más._

Cuando ya nos decidimos, ordenamos. Ni Kamio ni yo tenemos restricciones a la hora de comer, por eso pedimos lo que más nos apetecía sin un gramo de conciencia, había que aprovechar.

--_Disculpa, cómo te llamas??_ – uy, Kamio!! Por qué le tiene que hacer esa pregunta?! A esta altura debiera saber su nombre, él nos invitó y…

--_Descuida, dile a tu amiga que te lo diga._

_--Eileen…_ - uy, estoy en aprietos!! Tengo buena memoria visual, no auditiva!! Por favor, que Kamio no complete la oración!! – _cómo se llama él??_

Por qué Kamio tiene que arruinarlo todo??!! Ni siquiera actuando como chica puede ser un poco más prudente!! No es que yo sea un ejemplo de prudencia pero, si nos están invitando a comer gratis…

--_Ehhh, mmmm, sí, este…_

_--No lo recuerdas??_

_--Yo… mmmm…_

_--No recuerdas mi nombre?? _

_--Ves?? Por eso te lo pregunté primero a ti, sabía que Eileen no lo recordaría, ella tiene taan mala memoria…_ -ouch!! Juro que lo voy a asesinar.

--_Pero tu rostro no lo olvidé!!_ – le sonrío tontamente. Tenía que salvar con algo!!

--_Qué pena!! Y yo que recordé todo de ti, desde tu nombre, tu voz hasta tu lindo rostro…_

COF, COF, COF!!! Qué fue eso??!!! Tengo los ojos abiertos y ni pienso siquiera en mirar a Kamio que de seguro, se burlará de mí al máximo!!! Estoy sonrojado de seguro. Este tipo es retrasado o qué, cómo dice una cosa semejante??!! Las cosas que habla son muy directas y podría verse indiscreto o escandaloso, si no fuera porque… Rayos!! Es gentil hasta para hablar, muy educado y todo lo asocia con una linda y sincera sonrisa. Además de acompañarlos esos grandes y hermosos ojos verde oscuro que parecen no decir mentira alguna, no como los míos que ni se inmutan en decir una y otra vez cosas que no siento. Él es un chico especial.

Un momento… trago saliva, cierro los ojos, me concentro y vuelvo en mí. Qué zarza de locuras estaba pensando?? Supongo que es mejor, y es lo que haré, creer que Eileen sintió todo eso. Sí, Eileen… NO TE ME DESCONTROLES!!!

Piensa, piensa, improvisa!! Qué debo hacer en un momento como este, qué?? Miro a los costados, alrededor y veo cómo una muchacha se levanta de una de las mesas y sale hacia un pasillo. El baño?? Es verdad!! No hay mujer que no vaya al baño al menos una vez por salida a comer!!! Necesito salir de este ambiente un poco denso que se formó ahora.

--_Voy al tocador, no tardo… _- algo más, algún detalle?? Eso!! – _ah, por cierto… me acompañarías, Aki??_ – JA! Las chicas siempre van acompañadas!! No las entiendo, para qué le piden a otra que vaya con ellas al baño, acaso para mirarla cuando la otra esté ocupada?? JA!

--_Ah, no. No tengo ganas_ – Kamio, maldito!!! Te mataré!!!

--_Nya!! Anda, vamos!!_

_--Para qué insistes tanto??_ – me hartó!!

--_Vamos!! Levanta ese trasero!!_

Lo tomo de un brazo, lo apreso fuertemente y lo jalo hasta el baño.

--_Qué diablos te pasa??! No se supone que debes actuar como chica??_

_--Y eso hago?? Para qué me trajiste al baño?? No tenía deseos de venir. No puedes hacer tú solo?? Desde cuando necesitas que te limpien??_

_--Estoy ACTUANDO, BAKA!!! Las chicas se acompañan siempre!!_

_--Hnnn, se me había olvidado ese detalle._

_--Eres mi amigo y me has dejado mal!! Por qué no te comportas un poco??_

_--Estás hablando como Ibu, relájate!!_

_--Está bien, lo siento…_

_--Entiendo que ese chico te tenga nervioso, digo, nerviosa, jaja!!_

_--No es gracioso!! Escuchaste lo que dijo??_

_--Sí!! Ese chico se derrite por ti, Eiji!!_

_--No por mí, sino por Eileen._

_--Es lo mismo, ambos eres tú._

_--No, yo no soy una chica, él se está equivocando…_

_--Pero a ti te gusta esa equivocación. No me digas que no te pasa nada con todas esas cosas que te dice._

_--Claro que no!! Yo…_

Justo en ese minuto entra un hombre fornido y nos queda observando paralizado. Luego se devuelve hacia la puerta, la abre, mira en ella, vuelve a entrar y se para frente a nosotros.

--_Qué hacen dos chicas en el baño de hombres. Están buscando que se propasen con ustedes??_

_--Nya!!! Vamos!!_

Qué torpeza!!

--_Cómo no te diste cuenta de que era el baño de hombres, Eiji??_

_--Lo siento, lo siento!! Es la costumbre._

_--Bueno, no crees que ya los hemos hecho esperar mucho??_

_--Sí, andando!!_

Vamos al comedor y en cuanto vemos la mesa, ellos nos captan con la mirada.

--_Mira Eiji!! En cuanto te vio aparecer no te aleja la vista de encima!!_

_--Ya, Kamio!!_

_--Espera, me falta algo… creo que se me quedó en el baño de varones. No tardo._

_--Aki… no me dejes solo_

--_Vuelvo enseguida!!_

A ver. Entro al cuarto de chicas y no veo la pequeña cartera entonces, efectivamente se me quedó en el de chicos. Debo apresurarme antes de que ese chico termine por declararse a Eiji pero, escucho ruido desde dentro, tendré que esperar a que los hombres que hay dentro salgan.

Ya, salió ese anciano y… no se ve nadie… es mi turno para entrar!!! Y… me equivoqué, hay un chico lavándose las manos y la inservible cartera está a su lado.

--_Jeje, hola!! Es que… hace un rato estuve aquí, por equivocación y se me quedó la cartera, jejeje!!_ – apenas sí me vio de reojo y salió.

No me tomó en cuenta!!! Bueno, que ni me importa. Cojo esa cosa y me largo de allí.

Voy caminado hacia la mesa pero… me dejaron solo!! Dónde está el grandote?? Dónde está el de corte extraño… dónde está Eiji??!! Se lo secuestraron?? JAJAJA!! No, no creo, Eiji no sería tan tonto como para que hicieran eso… o sí?? Bueno, lo mejor es que me siente y termine de comer esta deliciosa cena y…

Mis ojos no me engañan. Justo en la mesa de al lado está el chico que encontré en el baño, y está solo. De seguro espera a alguien… por cómo actúa lo deben haber dejado plantado. Es moreno, de cabello algo loco y oscuro… Es justo mi tipo y hace tiempo no me encontraba con algo así.

--_Hola, de nuevo._

Sin rodeos me siento en la mesa suya, frente a él. Lástima que estoy como chica, me siento mejor siendo yo…

--_Cómo te llamas?? Estás solo??_

_--Te conozco?? Sal de aquí._

_--No seas gruñón… _- con lo que me encantan los gruñones antisociales!!

--…

--_No me dirás nada?? Soy Akira, pero puedes llamarme Aki._

_--FSssshhh _– haciendo eso, apoyó su brazo en la silla del lado y quedó de perfil a mí. Este tipo me atrajo mucho.

--_Cchhhh?? –_ apenas me salió esa barata imitación de sonido. Aún no apruebo esa asignatura, recién me percato de ello.

_--Qué fastidio _– escuché claramente cómo lo dijo entre dientes.

--_No te hago ningún mal, viborita…_

_--Qué??_ – me mira desafiante ahora. Al menos, logré captar su atención.

--_Viborita. Es que tu rostro, tus labios… no sé, tu forma de decir "Cchhh" es rara, como la de una serpiente._

--_Lo que me faltaba…_ - mirando hacia otro lado molesto – _que una "putita" me venga a tratar como su animal._

--_Qué???_

Eso no me lo habían dicho jamás!! Está bien que esté vestido como una chica pero… tratarme así solo porque me visto de forma sensual??

Me atraen los tipos rudos, agresivos. Me gusta tratar de entenderlos pero, por sobre todo me gusta provocarlos. Es sencillo, soy una persona que le encanta molestar al resto y, qué mejor?!! Las personas malhumoradas son las que más siguen ese tipo de juegos y a los que más ganas dan de seguir molestando, lo adoro!!

Pero este sujeto… mmm, esto no se va a quedar así. Como que me llamo Akira Kamio este tipo me va a tomar en cuenta!!!

Y Eiji… Eiji tendrá que sobrevivir solo por ahora, en este momento encontré algo más divertido con lo que entretenerme.

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

------------------------------

_Quedó algo raro. _

_Ya se empiezan a entrelazar las historias... adoro eso!!_

_Opinen._

_Gracias a **saku-ann** y a **kiu** por el apoyo._

_Besos!!_


	6. quién domina a quién

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap. 6: ¿Quién domina a quién?

//--//--//

Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago, qué hago??!!

Por qué Kamio se tenía que retrasar en el baño!! Ahora este chico alto de gafas se va y me dejará a solas con este de peinado gracioso!!!

Nyaaaaaaa, por lo que más quieras, Kamio, apresúrate!!!!!

--_Bueno señorita, un placer conocerla._

_--Jeje, igual _– trato de parecer lo más tranquilo mientras él se despide – _pero, por qué no te quedas un rato más??_

--_Tengo cosas que hacer, no se preocupe._

JA!! Seguro. Eso no lo creo!! Lo más probable es que este moreno le pidió que nos dejara solos para aprovecharse, qué haré??!!!

--_Bueno, quedamos… solos…_ - "qué astuto"!!

--_Jeje, parece…_ - Kamio!! Ven ya!!

--_Te importaría acompañarme un momento??_

--_Adónde??!!_

_--No te alarmes, no te haré daño. Solo quiero mostrarte algo._

Maldición, qué quiere mostrarme??!! Nooo!!!

--_No, no puedes mostrarme aquello…_ - no puedo evitar pensar en otra cosa al decir "_aquello_" _– no puedes mostrármelo acá??_ – qué vergüenza pensar tan mal…

--_No, es una sorpresa_ – qué mal!!

--_Pero, de verdad no puedes??_

_--Mira, solo saldremos a la terraza del restaurante, no te haré nada malo, despreocúpate…_

No sé por qué pero, termino por ceder. Y es que este chico me da confianza!! Además de decirme las cosas de un modo suave y dulce.

--_Bien, aquí es…_

_--Nya??_

Salimos a la terraza, una especie de balcón gigante!! Con muchas flores y árboles hermosos y al asomarse por la orilla, se podía ver algunas luces a lo lejos. Sin mencionar que las estrellas se distinguían claramente.

--_No sabía que este edificio quedara tan alto… no me había dado cuenta tampoco le rodean tantas casas._

--_Sí, es un restaurante algo corriente pero en un barrio exclusivo. No hay demasiadas propiedades cerca. Me gusta venir acá para relajarme._

--_Es grato _– qué rico se siente el aire desde acá afuera!!

--_Sí, me distrae de problemas el observar desde aquí y me ayuda a inspirarme para escribir._

_--Escribes?? Qué escribes??_

_--Bueno, soy estudiante de periodismo pero me apasiona mucho más la literatura. No sé, de aquí a un tiempo me gustaría ser novelista, escritor… no sé._

_--Genial!! _– uy, esto se me escapó como chico. Ejem… - _Jijiji_ – qué ridículo!!

_--Y tú qué haces??_

_--Yo?? Ejem, yo… _

No puedo decirle que soy actriz, es decir actor. Mmm… bailarina sería buena idea?? No lo creo. Artista independiente?? No, me preguntaría exactamente de qué y…

--_Eileen??_

Vamos, improvisa, Kikumaru, improvisa!!!

--_Bailarina… de… Ballet?? Ejem, quiero decir sí, de Ballet_ – debo sonar seguro, no dudar. Pero cómo le digo eso?? Auch, espero que no me pida danzarle algo.

--_En serio?? Es grandioso!! Eso es algo muy fino para una chica._

_--Jeje, sí._

Ay no, qué mal!! Se quedó viéndome muy profundamente. Nooo!! Conozco esa mirada. Me tiene ganas, yo le gusto!!! No, Eileen le gusta, nooo!!

Aparto mi vista de la de él y miro mejor hacia fuera del balcón. Ese fue un tenso momento.

--_Eileen…_

LAlalalalal, no escucho, no escucho, no quiero escuchar nada!!

--_Tú… me gustas._

Kyaaa!!! Lo dijo!!!!! Qué hago ahora??!! Este chico no puede hablar en serio!!!

--_Pero… si no nos conocemos, je_ – estoy muy alterado pero Eileen debe disimular, tengo que poder!!!

--_Lo sé y es muy extraño. No suelo actuar tan precipitadamente. No soy así como me ves, "tan rápido" para estas cosas pero… tú eres algo especial._

A otro perro con ese hueso!! Eres chico y conozco a los chicos, YO SOY UNO!! Solo tratas de hacerme caer para tenerme y no, Eileen no será tan fácil ni tan tonta. No señor!!

--_Eileen _– con una de sus manos me toma la cara para que lo vea y con la otra toma mi mano – _no quiero presionarte, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos saliendo. Que tengamos algunas citas y de ahí tú decidas si te gustaría compartir algo conmigo o no._

Te aseguro que MI trasero no lo pienso compartir contigo. ESTO SE ACABÓ!!! Debo confesarle de una vez que soy un chico.

Miro el reloj y ya son las 12.15

Genial!! Ya es más de media noche y Eileen debe morir!!

--_Tengo que decirte algo…_

Gggrrrr… un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpecito. Este chico me sujeta de la cintura y… me está rozando los labios?? Sí!! Me está rozando los labios y comienza a besarme suavemente!!

Siento calor en mis mejillas y estoy temblando!! Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer??!!!

Pensé que sería peor, pensé que sería algo malo, asqueroso, no lo sé. Pero se siente bien y me gusta sentir contra mi cuerpo otro tan fibroso como el mío, sentir algo varonil.

Estoy mirando hacia las estrellas, la luna, los árboles, esperando que acabe de una vez. Por qué no lo detengo??

Qué puedo hacer??!!

Eiji o Eileen, Eiji o Eileen, Eiji o Eileen??!!!

Cierro mis ojos levemente y le respondo al beso.

Qué estoy haciendo??!!

No, espera… tranquilízate Kikumaru, es solo Eileen quien está controlando la situación, no tú, no te sientas culpable…

_Sabe besar bien…_

Eileen es quien quiso seguirle el juego al chico…

_Y huele muy bien…_

Eileen actúa como si le gustase el chico y EILEEN TIENE QUE DEJAR DE BESARLO DE INMEDIATO!!!!

Me separo bruscamente de él, lo miro algo confundido y me largo. No le digo nada y simplemente salgo corriendo. Es insistente y me sigue pero me paro frente a la calle para detener a cualquier vehículo que pase por allí que me pueda sacar de ese lugar.

Por suerte para mí, mi estrella brilló en ese momento. Un taxi se detuvo a mi lado.

--_La ayudo, señorita??_

_--Sí, lejos de acá, por favor!!!_

_--Bien._

_--Eileen!!!_

_--Señor, no le haga caso a ese chico. Vámonos ya!!_

_--Bien, señorita._

Nya!!! Por qué lo hice, por qué??!! Si yo no quería… o sí?? No, claro que no!! Él es un chico que solo podría atraer a una chica, a Eileen…

Y es que acaso no le gustó a Eileen??

Claro que sí, por supuesto!! Si él es un chico atractivo, bien parecido, amistoso, tierno, amable, gentil… un minuto… Nooooooo!!!! Está mal, mal, mal, mal!!!

Remuevo mis cabellos con mis dedos y apoyo mi cabeza sobre las rodillas. El señor conductor parece preocuparse por mí pero no lo tomo en cuenta.

--_No, no, noooooo_

_--Está… bien??_

_--No, eso no pudo pasar!! Nyyaaaaa!!!_

No sé qué me está pasando!!! Este personaje me está haciendo mal… Ya no distingo lo que piensa "ella" y lo que yo creo, se me escapó de las manos!! No me diferencio de Eileen en cuanto a lo que quiero o lo que hago. No sé cuándo es ella la que dice algo o cuándo soy yo.

Ese chico me tiene confundidaaaaaaa!!!! Qué?? Dije confundidA?? AAA?? NOOOO!!!! Soy chico, soy chico, hombre, varón, no una niña!!! Me gustan las chicas, sí, las lindas, de piel morena de ojos verdes y…

NOOOO!!! Esa es la descripción de ese chico, no de una linda chica cualquiera!!

Nyaaa!! Qué puedo hacer?? Esto solo ha sido por un día y me superó. Qué clase de futuro actor puedo ser si esto me supera así de fácil??!!

JA!! Se me olvidaba, sí, claro!! Ahí está mi solución… guuuiiiii!!

Eileen no tendrá que aparecer nunca más, era solo por un día, por hoy!!

Jeje. Lo siento mucho pero… Eileen acaba de morir.

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_------------------------------_

_Bien. Este también salió cortito._

_Besos!!!_


	7. Lo que queda de un personaje

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

_ADVERTENCIA__: Alternancia de narrador. Presten atención._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap. 7: Lo que queda de un personaje.

//--//--//

Me ha dicho varias veces que me pare de su mesa y me largue y las mismas le he porfiado y me he negado. Al final, terminó por levantarse él y salir nuevamente al baño.

Yo lo sigo y lo espero fuera.

Rayos!! Ese chico tan gruñón sí que me gustó!! Y es que… se ven taaaan sensual cuando hace es "cchh" que, no me puedo resistir, jeje!!

Ahora me pregunto dónde y cómo estará Eiji...

Saco mi móvil y lo llamo. Quedé preocupado. Él no se hubiera marchado así como así sin avisarme. Además, a solas con ese chico que lo corteja.

--_Sí??_

_--Eiji!! Dónde estás??_

_--Kamio!! Dónde estás tú??_

_--Yo acá, en el restaurante, en el sector de los baños aún. Y tú?? Dónde te metiste??!!_

_--Estoy en un taxi._

_--Qué??!! Te fuiste y me dejaste??!!_

_--Lo siento, Kamio!! Pero… sucedió algo. Hablamos en casa, bueno??_

_--Está bie…_

No alcancé a terminar de decir eso ni a colgar siquiera cuando sentí que me jalaron con fuerza del brazo hacia el interior del baño. Me empujaron fuerte contra un frío muro y me tomaron por los hombros con rudeza.

Tengo mis ojos cerrados por todo ese impacto y mi móvil cayó al piso.

--_Por qué no me dejas en paz, chiquilla??!!_

_--Ahhh… fuiste tú el BRUTO que me tomó con fuerza!!_

_--Si tú me esperabas fuera…_

_--Es que… no me dijiste nunca tu nombre…_ - lo miro seductoramente, entrecerrando mis ojos.

--_Si te lo dijo, dejarás de fastidiar??_

_--Supongo…_

_--Kaidoh…_

_--Oye pero…_

_--Fssshhh_ – a esto me toma fuertemente la cara.

--Me duele!!

--_Tal parece que no te quedarás tranquila hasta conseguir lo que quieres, no??_

_--Pero…_

_--Bien…_ - me jala otra vez del brazo hasta uno de los cuartos pequeños y me sienta en uno de los inodoros – _a las "putitas" hay que tratarlas como tal._

_--Oye pero…!!_

Veo entonces cómo desabrocha su pantalón con rapidez.

Estoy shockeado. Nunca pensé que una situación así me ocurriría, no en un baño público y no al cabo de conocer a este sujeto!! Qué le pasa??!!

Trato de pararme y salir de ese estrecho lugar pero me da la vuelta y me apoya contra el respaldo del W.C. Mi mejilla toca la helada pared y siento que baja la falda que tengo desde la parte de atrás.

Este tipo piensa hacérmelo por atrás sin saber que soy un chico??!!

--_Pero…_

_--No pienso hacerlo igual que tus clientes._

_--Pero… AAAaahhhhh!!!_

Ah, maldito animal!!! Qué ha hecho??!! Me ha penetrado sin previa preparación!!

--_Aaargg…_

_--Acaso no te gusta así??_

Me aferro a la pared y el dolor no desaparece. Es demasiado!! No se ha movido pero no puedo resistirlo!!

Ahora sale un poco de mí y… MALDICIÓN!! Aaay, ese leve roce dolió demasiado, no estaba listo para esto!!

--_Aaaahh… no… por favor…_

_--FSsshh_

Lo escucho en mi oído y luego lamerme allí. Ahora con una de sus manos me toma por la cintura, para comenzar a embestirme y la otra la deposita justo en uno de mis supuestos "senos". Iba a iniciar con el vaivén, iba a empezar todo pero se dio cuenta de que el busto no era real.

Pasó su mano por debajo de la playera y logró quitar el relleno.

Yo sigo quejándome levemente sin poder moverme en absoluto ya que ello significaría un punzante dolor que no quiero sentir.

--_Así que…_ - su rostro está junto al mío, lo siento muy cerca – _no es una "putitA" sino que un "putitO". Un PUTO travesti que se hace pasar por chica, eh??!_

_--Eso no… duele… ah._

_--Bien, entonces te daré lo que tanto buscas… con más fuerza, claro. Ya que sé que eres un hombre._

Y embiste, nooo!!! Duele mucho, ah!! Quiero irme de este maldito baño, de este maldito lugar y dejar a este idiotAAA!!!

Es inevitable, se me escapan varias lágrimas y siguen derramándose. No lo puedo controlar. Jamás había sentido tal dolor, a cada segundo y con cada roce de su endurecimiento.

Eiji… dónde estás??!! Quiero irme de acá!!!

Escucho mi teléfono celular sonar a lo lejos. Debe ser él que me llama luego del corte.

_--Aahhh… bess-ti-aA!!_

Mi celular ya deja de sonar y se escucha el pitido para mensajes.

Eiji…

--PIII - _Kamio, me quedé preocupado. Por qué colgaste?? Se te acabaron los minutos?? Bue, tenemos que hablar en casa. Nyaa, ya quiero que llegues!! No te tardes. See you!! PIII_

Y cuelgo.

Solo espero que Kamio no tarde demasiado. Sé que debí avisarle que me iría pero, mi salida fue apresurada.

Cuando llegué al apartamento todo estaba a oscuras. De seguro ibu y Syu ya están durmiendo.

Me dirijo al baño, enciendo la luz y miro mi reflejo en el espejo.

--_El reflejo de lo que queda de Eileen, je._

Me paso una mano por los ojos como gatito y el maquillaje se corrió. Fue una suerte que no lo hiciera en pleno día, habría tenido que maquillarme de nuevo.

Me voy sacando las prendas de ropa femenina sin dejar de verme en el espejo.

No lo entiendo. Para ser una experiencia nueva fue divertida, algo agitada, y lo pasé bien pero, nada mejor que volver a ser uno mismo. Ahora que esto debe acabar, por qué no me siento tranquilo o contento??

Sin querer fijo mi vista en mis labios. Me acerco al espejo y puedo notar que el labial está corrido, todo por ese beso…

Nya!! Esto no me puede estar pasando!! Ese beso, realmente me confundió tanto??? No debiera pero, él besaba muy bien.

Pero ya, Eiji, esto se acabó. Solo fue una actuación más, un día como cualquiera en la Academia, en el que hiciste y dijiste cosas que no sientes, cosas que no son verdad. Y te besaste con alguien por el cual, no sientes nada, NADA!!! Entiende!!

Me voy a uno de los sillones y me dejo caer. Estoy agotado!! Ser chica fue más difícil de lo que imaginé!!

Hago un recordatorio de todo lo que hice por el día y… me doy cuenta de que casi no interactué con gente diversa. Y pensándolo seriamente… no sé si sea buena idea poner en el informe TODO lo que me pasó.

Kya, no, ni pensarlo!! No puedo!! Pero entonces??

Sería buena idea… no, no, no, no, ni pensarlo. El asunto era SOLO por un día, no da para más!! Sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza y trato de convencerme de ello cuando siento la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse muy sigilosamente, como solo yo puedo oír y como Kamio solamente puede hacerla sonar.

--_Kamio!!_ – le grito lo más fuerte dentro de un susurro, je.

--_Eiji… pensé que… estarías durmiendo ya._

_--Te pasó algo??_

_--No solo… estoy cansado._

Está todo oscuro y no logro verlo bien. Él tampoco encendió alguna luz al entrar así que, hablamos en la oscuridad del apartamento.

--_Eiji…_

_--Kamio, tengo que contarte algo._

_--Bien pero, podría ser mañana?? Ahora, tengo que pedirte un favor._

_--Qué cosa??_

_--Podrías cambiarme de habitación por esta noche, solo será esta. Es que… tú y Fuji duermen en camas separadas pero la mía está por sobre la de Ibu, y no quiero despertarlo subiendo por las escalerillas._

_--Pero si yo voy también debo treparme por allí._

_--Sí pero… es que… por favor??_

_-- Te ocurre algo, lo sé bien._

_--Eiji, hablamos mañana, sí??_

_--Está bien, Kamio. Mañana hablamos pero, me cuentas qué es lo que te sucede, ne??_

_--Está bien. Hasta mañana Eiji._

_--Que duermas bien, Kamio!!_

Bien, me voy a la habitación de Kamio, trepo a la cama de arriba, sin despertar ni pisar la de abajo donde duerme Ibu y me acuesto. Kamio no quiso saber lo que me ocurría?? Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado?? Espero que nada malo si no, no me lo perdonaría, nya!!!

Ahora cierro mis ojos, estando ya con mi pijama y sin todas esas cosas que molestaban y me dispongo a dormir. Solo quiero que llegue la mañana para pensar un poco mejor las cosas y sacarme ideas locas de la cabeza.

A soñar, a soñar!! Pero…no con eso, no quiero ver unos ojos verdes en mis sueños. No "esos" ojos y no quiero ver a Eileen tampoco, nunca más!!

Ella… ya desapareció.

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_------------------------------_

_Bien. No sé cómo haya quedado este cap._

_Sin intención, parece que me exedí un poco con Kamio. No era para lastimarlo tanto ¬¬UU lo siento Akira!! Pero va en mi naturaleza ser cruel ¬.¬UU cuando no es eso, es algo tragedy, jeje._

_Bue, ya se esfumaron "las chicas" y ya se vislumbrar algunos de los conflictos paralelos que existirán, je._

_Muy agradecida a **ki-san** y **mimi-chan**_

_ki-san: Jeje, sí el cap. pasado estuvo lindo, se vienen más así!! JEJE, léstima q por este cap. lo dejé algo en "stand by" para esa parejita y avancé con el problema de Kamio. Muchas gracias x el apoyo. Besos!!_

_mimi-chan: no te preocupes x no poder cmentar en todos los caps, agradezco de tods formas tu apoyo. La vdd, al neko se le viene difícil la situación, ahora no avancé tanto pero, se viene bueno. Besos!!_

_Recordé q tampoco había contstado los reviews del cap anterior_

_saku-ann: hola!! Ya ves, acá se vio algo de lo q pasó con Kamio y Kaoru, aunq creo q me exedí. Besos!!_

_Besos!!_


	8. Volver Confusión interna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap. 8¿Volver? Confusión interna.

//--//--//

Mmmnnn haaa!! Qué sueño. Mn??

--_Kya!! Kamio… Kamio!!! Mira la hora que es!! Llegaremos tarde a la Academia!!_

Me levanto de un brinco de la cama y caigo de inmediato.

--_Aaauuch, pero qué…??_

Genial, se me había olvidado que anoche dormí en la cama de Kamio, que está mucho más alta que el piso y con el apuro, me bajé sin darme cuenta y caí.

--_Eiji, por qué haces tanto escándalo??_ – Kamio apareció en la puerta con un vaso de leche.

--_Esto es tu culpa, me caí, nya. Además, por qué aún no estás listo?? La clase comenzó hace media hora!!_

_--Ya nos retrasamos. Dudo mucho que lleguemos a tiempo ahora. Será mejor que te relajes, desayunemos tranquilos y nos vamos luego, para la siguiente clase._

_--Etto… bien._

Voy a la cocina y mientras me preparo algo, observo que Kamio no se ve nada bien. Está algo demacrado y no me ha dicho nada!!

--_Kamio… qué ocurre??_

_--Ah?? Ah, no, nada…_ - mira su vaso de leche casi intacto.

--_Kamio… no se supone que somos amigos??_

_--Eiji… es que…_

_--Sí??_

_--Anoche… un chico…_

--_Sí??_

_--Este… ab… abusó de mí._

_--Quéee??!! Kamio, lo dices en serio??!!_

_--Sí, luego de que me llamaste._

_--Nya!! Kamio, pero cómo, dónde, por qué, Kamio…_ - me abalanzo sobre él – _lo siento!!! No debí dejarte solo!! No, soy un mal amigo yo…_

_--Pero a mí me gustó._

_--Nani?? Kamio… no entiendo. No se supone que abusaron de ti?? En tu contra?? A la fuerza??!!_

_--Sí pero, eso fue al principio. Me dolió mucho, por eso no me quiero ni sentar hoy pero luego…_

_--Kamio, estás loco!! Cómo dices algo así!! Si Ibu se entera de esto…_

_--No, Eiji, por favor!! Promete que no le dirás a Shinji, por favor!!!_

_--Pero…_

_--Por favor!! Shinji se preocuparía mucho, además, me regañaría muchísimo más!!_

--_Bien pero, no te entiendo._

_--Yo tampoco. Jeje, pero… mira esto…_ - saca un celular de su bolsillo y lo deja sobre la mesa.

--_Kamio, qué lindo celular!! _– lo tomo y comienzo a revisarlo – _cuándo te lo compraste??_

_--No es mío, tonto. Es de ese chico._

Yo me quedo mirándolo congelado, luego miro el cel y lo vuelvo a ver a él.

--_Kamio… nya!! Tú no eres un ladrón!! No!!_

_--No soy un ladrón, no lo robé. Pienso devolvérselo. Se lo arrebaté como excusa para verlo otra vez._

_--Pero Kamio!! Ese chico no te hizo mal??_

_--Ya, no importa. Tú no sabes cómo fueron las cosas después. Je, lo que importa ahora es que, oh?? _– se quedó viendo a la habitación - _de quién es ese móvil que suena??_

_--Uh?? Ah, es mi teléfono!!_

Corro a buscar mi celular y vuelvo donde Kamio.

--_Por qué no contestas??_

_--Nya, no conozco este número._

_--Solo contesta!! Me duele la cabeza._

_--Hoi!! Hola??_

_--Emm… ejem, hola, buenos días._

_--… ehh… quién habla??_

_--Oishi Syuichiroh._

_--Qué??!!_

Por qué??!! Cómo consiguió mi número??!!!

Le hago gestos a Kamio desesperadamente para que me ayude y parece no entenderme!!

--_Qué pasa, Eiji?? Quién es??_

_--Es Oishi Syuichiroh!!_ – le digo susurrando mientras cubro con mi mano el auricular.

--_Y quién es… ahh. Ups. _

_--Ayúdame!! _– sigo susurrando desesperado.

--_Pero, qué hago??_ – ahora también él hablaba bajito.

--_Hola?? Hay alguien allí??_

_--Kamio!! Me está preguntando si hay alguien. Qué respondo, qué digo??_

_--Bueno, no es mi problema que le hayas dado tu teléfono a ese chico._

_--No se lo di!!_

_--Hola??_

_--Bien, Eiji, pásame el teléfono. Yo respondo por ti._

_--Arigatou, Kamio!!_

--_Hola??_

_--Hola, sí. Disculpa. Eh… qué deseas??_

_--Bueno, busco a una chica llamada Eileen. La puedes ubicar??_

Yo solo miro a Kamio expectante mientras escucho por el altavoz al otro chico que pregunta por Eileen. Le hago señas a Kamio para que le corte, pero no me hace caso!!

--_Cómo conseguiste este número??_

_--Bueno, ella me llamó desde este número telefónico ayer por la tarde para confirmar una salida. Yo solo devolví la llamada. Siento los inconvenientes._

_--Ah, no claro, descuida. Mira, este es mi celular, soy su amigo._

_--Ah, entiendo. Podrías ubicarla, necesito hablar con ella._

_--Y para qué sería??_

_--Kamio, ya cuelga!! _– Kamio tenía una mirada maliciosa mientras hablaba con el muchacho.

--_Es que… debía disculparme por un mal entendido de anoche. No pude dormir bien debido a ello._

--_Vamos, cuéntame más. Yo soy de su total confianza. Hasta podría ayudarte, "amigo"_ – y me mira burlonamente.

--_Kamio, para!! Te voy a matar!!_

_--Lo que sucede es que… tu amiga… me gusta mucho…_

Genial, lo consiguió!! Estoy de brazos cruzados mirando en dirección contraria a la de Kamio que está riéndose de mí sin hacer demasiado ruido para que Syuichiroh no escuche. Qué rabia, nya!!! Ya me sonrojé!!

--_Hola?? Sigues ahí??_

_--Ejem, ejem…_ - Kamio se limpia las lágrimas – _claro, jeje!! Pero vamos, continúa._

_--Bueno y anoche… le robé un beso, sin querer._

Akira me mira boquiabierto y luego esboza una gran y pícara sonrisa mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por mi cuello y yo trato de zafarme.

--_Por eso, creo que fui muy imprudente. Dile de mi parte a Eileen que lo siento mucho. Que no volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo!! Y que me gustaría mucho verla nuevamente, si fuera posible._

_--Claro, yo se lo diré. Descuida!!_

_--Bien, muchas gracias._

_--De nada!!_

_--Hasta luego._

_--Bye!!_ – cuelga y me mira triunfante.

--_Qué??!!_ – yo volteo para no enfrentarme a él y estoy más rojo aún.

--_No tienes nada que decirme, Eiji??_

_--Gracias._

_--Algo más??_

Yo juego con mis dedos y él se pone frente a mí.

--_Te besó!!_

_--Kamio, no lo repitas!! Está mal!!_

_--Pero, si estabas actuando!! No tiene por qué importarte un simple y sutil beso de actuación_ – queda de perfil a mí – _o sí??_

_--No pero…_

_--Pero?? No me digas que te gustó??_

_--… Etto… no… pero…_

_--Eiji, te gustó!! Te gustó el beso y el chico!!! Te gustó ese chico!!_

_--Nya!! No es gracioso!! Además, no es verdad!! Sólo me confunde!!_

--_Por allí se parte, querido amigo!!_

_--Pero es un chico…_

_--Y qué tiene??_

_--No es normal…_

_--Bah, solo porque la gente, EL MUNDO lo dice?? Eiji, cuándo nos ha importado lo que la gente diga de nosotros?? Cuando hacíamos malabares en las calles para juntar algo de dinero o cuando montamos un show improvisado en la plaza central, bailando y cantando como si nada. Incluso de mucho antes, cuando escogimos ser bailarines y actores, seguir el camino de las artes!! _

_--Sí pero, esto es distinto…_

_--No, no es distinto si te hace sentir bien y te agrada. Si te despierta una pasión interna, tal como tu querido teatro. No te parece, neko??_

--…

Kamio me está confundiendo más. Qué debo hacer??!!

De pronto lo veo tomar mi teléfono móvil y marcar un número.

--_Qué vas a hacer?? Por qué no llamas de tu celular, a mí ya casi no me queda dinero!!_

_--Espera y verás… Hola!! Syui… eso mismo, Syuichiroh Oishi!!_

_--Kamio, qué piensas…_

_--Habla el amigo de Eileen. Sí, ya hablé con ella y está confundida, sabes. Ella no es tan rápida para esas cosas y… ahá, sí, te creo pero, escúchame!! Ella está apenada pero, aún así, aceptaría salir contigo para aclarar las cosas._

_--Qué??!! Kamio!!_

_--Sshhh _– me hizo callar mientras él escuchaba – _ahá, sí. Te parece hoy?? Perfecto!! A la noche en el mismo lugar. Claro que en esta ocasión no es necesario que lleves a tu amigo el grandote… Ahá… Qué??! Que cómo lo sé?? Ejejej, bueno… Eileen me contó, jejejej!!_

_--Kamio…_ - siempre olvida "pequeños" detalles como ese.

--_Bien, a las nueve de la noche. No faltes, Bye!!_

_--Kamio, por qué??!!_

_--Acaso no querías verlo??_

_--Kya, no quiero vestirme otra vez como chica!!_

_--Acaso hiciste mucho ayer como para escribir toooodo un informe con tu personaje??_

_--No, pero…_

--_Entonces, no te queda más remedio que vestirte otra vez de niña, salir a la calle y vivir un día más de esa forma!! Todo sea por tu investigación…_

_--Nya… creo que… tienes razón!!! Snif, snif. Pero, y tú qué harás??_

_--Yo inventaré las vivencias, no quiero crear ningún personaje ridículo a estas alturas._

_--Bien. Pero Kamio…_

_--Hn??_

_--Para qué debo juntarme con ese chico por la noche??_

_--Jeje, para recopilar más datos sobre las chicas, claro. Para qué más??_

_--Y si no voy??_

_--Eiji, ya!! Solo ve. Conversa con él, aclaren las cosas, le terminas la ilusión y ya. No sé, dile que te irás de viaje y ADIÓS!! Asunto arreglado. Eso te preocupa tanto??_

_--Hn._

Tal vez lo que me dice tenga razón. Tal vez sea la mejor opción pero… nya!! Mi cabeza está confundida!!!

Y yo que pensé que Eileen no volvería a aparecer, pero, me equivoqué.

Eileen volverá a aparecer y lo peor de todo, se juntará con ese chico de ojos verdes: Oishi Syuichiroh.

Nya!! No tendría mayor problema en vestirme de chica nuevamente si no fuera por ese chico. No sé qué me pasa pero siento que el personaje se me podría escapar de las manos en cualquier momento estando cerca de ese muchacho.

Acaso… acaso es a mí y no a Eileen a quien le gusta ese escritor??

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_------------------------------_

_Cortito pero ya, no me dan más las neuronas XP_

_Fin de semestre y de año, exámenes navidad y un sin fin de cosas más, entiendan!!_

_Besos!!_


	9. Cuatro realidades diferentes

_Decidí que es mejor hacer las observaciones y acotaciones antes, porque creo que la concentración está baja al comienzo de la lectura. Por eso da igual que tomen mucho en cuenta mis comentarios o no ¬¬UU_

_Cap. extra largo después de uno cortito. Conformes??_

_La inspiración me llegó de pronto cuando se supone que tengo hora al médico y puedo perderla… ¬¬UU no hay caso conmigo. Bue, de hecho ya la perdí…_

_Ahora se verá algo del conflicto que podrían presentar los amigos de Eiji, el grupo de artistas XP_

_Besos!! _

_A TODOS LOS REVIEWERS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Ahora tengo poca $$ para estar en el cyber asi q, en cuanto pueda, contesto los reviews_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

_ADVERTENCIA__: Alternancia de narrador. Presten atención._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap. 9: Cuatro _realidades_ diferentes.

//--//--//

Uno, dos, tres, cua… UN, dos, tres, cua… UN! Dos, tres y giro… recibo a mi compañera y giro, la dejo, giro, salto, salto y UN, dos, tres, cua, salto…

--_Marquen los tiempos, pero de forma fluida, vamos!! Que se note!! Es UN dos tres cua UN, no uno, el primero se debe marcar más el que resto. Es el que comienza con los movimientos, debe llevar impulso, fuerza y determinación. Vamos, vamos!! _

Hoy no me puedo concentrar como siempre.

--_Bien, señor Kikumaru!! Levante un poco el mentón, eso es. Sigan…_

No puedo levantar demasiado la pierna!! Me duele!!

--_90º señor Kamio!! Ese salto tampoco está bien ejecutado. Qué le sucede??_

_--Na… nada._

_--A ver. Párese. Glúteos firmes, levante la pierna – _no por favor!! – _bien _– ahora me sujeta la pierna y me la levanta en 90º. Qué dolor!! Y todo por ese tipo de anoche!! – _bien, ahora, de nuevo usted solo._

--_Sí_ _sé hacerlo, Maestra, es solo que…_

_--Esto es Neodance, necesito que lo demuestre. No lo veo concentrado, señor Kamio!! Si sigue así no me quedará más remedio que darle el papel principal de la obra que representaremos la próxima semana a otro de sus compañeros que se esté esforzando más._

_--Sí… solo es por hoy, para mañana me repondré Maestra Shiba._

_--Me parece. El que sea guapo no le ayudará si toma todo a la ligera._

Genial, ahora me quiere quitar el papel que tanto me costó ganar. Doy una vuelta, salto y no logro llegar bien, a tiempo y me caigo fuertemente.

--_Kamio, estás bien??_

_--Sí Eiji, estoy bien. Ay… sigue con el ensayo._

_--Ahá._

A parte de que todos me miraron y me ven extrañados, no pasó algo más interesante durante la clase.

--_Kamio, ya!! Terminó el ensayo!! Cambia la cara. Durante el desayuno no estabas así cuando hablaste por mí al teléfono!!_

_--Sí pero ahora es distinto. No me podía mover libremente porque estoy adolorido!! Y encima la Maestra me quiere quitar el papel!!_

--_Nah, anda!! Era solo para motivarte!! Sabes que eres el mejor estudiante de danza que hay en primer año!! No te aflijas!! Ya verás que a la siguiente clase los dejas con la boca abierta, nya??_

_--Sí… vamos al casino a comer algo, por ahora._

_--Sí!!_

_--Ups, Eiji, escóndeme!!_

_--Nani??_

_--Fuji y Shinji vienen hacia acá._

_--Qué?? Syu!!! Ibu!!! Por acá!!_

_--Eiji!! Te dije que me escondieras, no que los llamaras!!_

_--Pero…_

_--Eiji, Kamio. Qué bueno ver que sí asisten a clases y no se escapan a nuestras espaldas._

_--Nya, Syu – _Eiji lo abraza– _solo fue por un día, no te enfades!!_

--_Bien._

_--Akira, por qué llegaste tan tarde??_

_--Tarde, yo?? Nosotros??_ – me hago el desentendido y miro a Eiji de reojo – _para nada!! Si llegamos juntos con Eiji, no?? Nos quedamos charlando un poco en la sala y nada más, verdad??_

_--Sí, sí, es cierto. _

_--Eiji, por qué se cambiaron de habitación anoche??_

_--Etto…_ - Eiji me mira, inculpándome enseguida!!

--_Es que, queríamos cambiar de camas, sólo por una noche, nada más, je!_

_--Sí, es que Kamio siempre se queja de su cama y_

_--Sí, tú sabes Shinji, es dura y además, está muy alta!! Tengo que pensar seriamente en comprarme una a ras de suelo._

_--Pero si tú preferías dormir en un camarote, en la parte superior._

_--Sí, pero ya no, je. Por qué no vamos a comer de una vez?? _

_--Nya, sí, vamos, vamos!!_

Uf!! No sé si Ibu me habrá creído, pero, ya está.

Nos sentamos para almorzar y de pronto comienza a sonar el celular que tomé prestado, de ese chico-serpiente.

--_Etto…_

Todos me quedan mirando. Se supone que mi móvil no suena así. Ellos lo saben bien porque he llorado y sufrido por bajar un ringtone que deseaba desde hace mucho y al fin lo conseguí. Esta era una música que encima, no era de mi agrado.

--_Akira??_

_--Ah… permiso!!_

Me paro rápido y voy a contestar. En la pantalla se podía ver "Inui Sadaharu llamando". Hn… ese chico llamó tres veces durante la noche y ahora nuevamente!! Ese nombre me parece familiar, de hecho, creo que así se llamaba el grandote que acompañó al "príncipe" de Kikumaru en la cena. Pero, será el mismo?? No creo que se conozcan, o sí??

Bueno, después de todo, estaban en el mismo restaurante.

Presiono el botón para contestar y me quedo escuchando.

--_Kaidoh, estás ahí?? Por qué no contestabas anoche._

--… - qué respondo, qué respondo??!! Ah, ya sé!! – _FcCCchh _– ejem, no fue de lo mejor mi imitación pero, es algo.

--_Estás enfermo??_

_--FCcchh._

_--Te esperamos un rato con Oishi por la noche pero no te apareciste. Hay un 80 porciento de posibilidad de que te hayas retrasado a propósito. Y de seguro te quedaste esperando, pensando que nosotros volveríamos por ti o que aún no llegábamos. 72 porciento._

Qué es eso?? Estoy hablando con una de esas calculadoras con voz??

--_Dónde estás ahora??_

_--FCccChh_ – creo que es hora de cortar.

--_Kai… TIC_

Fíu!! Ya, mejor lo apago hasta ubicar a esa serpiente. Aunque ni idea de dónde vive y…

--_Aaahh!! Ibu, por qué me asustas?? No estabas comiendo con los chicos??_

_--Sí, pero tardabas mucho._

_--Jeje, no es nada!!_

_--Kamio…_

_--Shinji, ya!! No te preocupes de eso. Vamos!!_

No sé qué me esconde Akira pero, no está actuando con naturalidad.

Nos sentamos, terminamos de comer y en todo este lapso he observado a Kamio: ha comido lo suficiente, se ríe de vez en cuando, ha cuchicheado con Kikumaru en alguna oportunidad y eso. Ahora está un poco más normal.

--_Me duele!!_

_--Debe ser porque te caíste, Kamio!!_

_--No puedo creerlo!! Parece que es una contusión!!_

_--Te duele al mover el brazo??_

_--No, solo cuando me lo toco!!_

_--Es una contusión entonces. Cómo te fuiste a caer, Kamio._

_--Nada, nada. Ya!! Todo bailarín tiene derecho a caerse y tropezar de vez en cuando, no?? No soy perfecto!! Vamos Eiji, llegaremos tarde._

_--Sí, espera. Syu, qué clase tienen ahora??_

_--De música, el práctico._

_--Bien, llegarán más tarde al apartamento entonces, no??_

_--Sí, por qué??_

_--Etto… por nada, ja! Nos vemos, Syu!!_

_--Adiós!!_

_--Fuji, no has notado que esos dos andan algo extraños??_

_--Sí, pero supongo que es normal la locura y extravagancia en ellos, después de todo, son actores._

_--Hn._

Fuji me sonríe y no logra convencerme mayormente.

Aunque trato de aparcar todos esos pensamientos, no puedo. Estoy en posición, con mi flauta traversa lista y no concibo recordar bien la melodía. Todo por culpa de Kamio.

Él es mi mejor amigo, desde hace tiempo y me preocupa cuando actúa así. Tiene talento, carisma y aunque en varias oportunidades se ha ganado algún puesto importante, yo lo veo aún inmaduro. Espero que no ande en malos pasos.

--_Ibu Shinji._

_--Sí, Maestro, disculpe._

Después de la agotadora práctica, me dispongo a salir.

--_Ya, nos vamos, Fuji??_

--_Sí_ – me sonríe – _aunque debo hacer algo en primera instancia, podrías esperarme en la salida??_

_--Claro._

Bien, Ibu se fue y los demás alumnos van saliendo.

Respiro tranquilo y me dirijo al pupitre del Maestro, para hacerle cualquier pregunta, la que sea, contar de incomodarlo con mi presencia.

--_Sensei…_

_--Qué sucede, Fuji?? Por qué aún no te marchas??_

_--Es que, compuse junto con Ibu esto, quisiera que lo analizara. O si desea podría tocarlo en este momento para que me de su opinión._

_--Bien, pero por qué no se quedó Ibu también para que ambos me mostraran la melodía completa??_

_--Es que, tenía que hacer. Tal vez para mañana. _

Me siento frente al gran piano y comienzo a presionar y golpear las teclas para dejar escuchar la nueva melodía.

Lo mío es la pintura, la fotografía, ese tipo de arte. Pero en la Academia para complementar nuestros estudios artísticos, durante los primeros dos años y medio debemos elegir otra de las actividades artísticas. Así tenemos una formación más amplia para cuando tengamos que especializarnos en lo nuestro.

Termino y miro sonriente al Maestro, esperando su respuesta.

--_Bien, me parece que tendré que escucharla mañana._

_--Pero, Maestro??_

_--Prefiero oír la pieza en su totalidad antes de dar un juicio apresurado._

_--Bueno, sí usted lo dice… Es usted un hombre muy sabio, Sensei._

Lo observo con mis ojos abiertos. Él parece incomodarse y toma su portafolio para irse ya.

--_Ya se va, Maestro??_

_--Sí, y tú debieras hacer lo mismo._

_--Claro. Pero, es que usted sabe que a mi me gusta compartir con gente como usted, con talento. Algún día quisiera poder tocar el piano como usted._

--_El tiempo y la práctica te llevarán por buen camino_ – sube sus gafas con el dedo índice – _bien, hasta mañana, Fuji._

_--Hasta mañana, Tezuka-sensei._

Y me quedo sonriéndole allí. Sé que es mi Maestro, que es mayor y un sujeto muy profesional y serio pero, no puedo evitar sentir una atracción por él. Más cuando me acerco y él se pone nervioso. No creo ser correspondido, pero la situación le incomoda. Le incomoda que un alumno se le insinúe de esa forma.

Cojo mis cosas y me dirijo a la salida donde Ibu me espera.

No creo que alguna vez pudiese ocurrir algo, a menos claro, de que saliera de esta Academia. Creo que me tengo que conformar con hacerlo sufrir de esta manera y con que sea mi… hn… "amor platónico"?? Je, me gusta como suena.

--_Fuji, te sientes bien??_

_--Claro, por qué??_

_--No por… nada._

Ibu me miró con un rostro algo asustado. Hn, de seguro lo asusté con mi sonrisa.

Enciendo mi móvil, ya que para las clases lo apago para no molestar y veo que tengo un mensaje.

--PIII – _Nya!! Syu!! Tardaron tanto que nosotros no pudimos esperarlos!! Vamos a salir con Kamio!!_

_--Eiji, yo no quiero!!_

_--Cállate!! Le estoy dejando un mensaje a Syu!! Bue, Syu-chan, no llegaremos taaan tarde, sólo un poquito. Le avisas a Ibu para que no se enoje con nosotros, ne?? Bye!!_

_--Pero Eiji, yo no qui_- PIII

--_No quiero!!_

_--Por favor, acompáñame!! Mira, no te pedí que te vistieras de chica otra vez, Kamio. Sólo sé tú!! Me observas desde lejos y si levanto la mano de esta forma, tú te me acercas y me auxilias, ne??_

_--Bien, y qué se supone que haré??_

_--No sé, cualquier cosa!! Diré que eres mi amigo._

_--Bien, bien. Aunque no estoy seguro…_

_--Vamos, entremos!!_

Respiro… Inhalo por la nariz, exhalo por la boca, inhalo por la nariz, exhalo por la boca.

--_Eiji, ahí está tu Romeo!! _

Inhalo por la boca, exhalo por la nariz, exhalo por la nariz e inhalo por la boca y… Nya!! Nervios!! Qué me pasó??!! YA, Kikumaru, tranqui, relájate!! Es sólo ese chico, sólo ese escritor, le diré que no más, y ya…

--_Suerte, Eij… Eileen, jaja!!_

_--Cállate._

Me acerco, estoy a unos cuantos pasos de él.

--_Eileen!!_

_--Ahhh… ho… ho-la._

_--Te esperaba de rato. Pensé que no vendrías._

_--Sí es que, tardé un poco más en arreglarme esta vez_ – un tic nervioso me aparece en el pómulo derecho de sólo recordar todo lo que tuve que hacer para vestirme de chica otra vez.

--_Ah… toma. Te traje esto._

_--Ah??_

Jejeje, una rosa blanca?? Me quedo viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y una ceja levantada. Este chico es agradable, pero muuuy cursi.

--_Hn, gracias._

_--Toma asiento. Encargué algo especial para ti._

_--De verdad?? _– arrastra la silla para que me siente – _ehh, no es necesario que hagas estas cosas, son incómodas._

_--Pero…_

_--Yo tengo manos, brazos y pies para sentarme solito. Ejem, solita._

_--Bien _– parece que se deprimió un poco.

--_Oh, bueno, pero si insistes… _- justo se estaba retirando a su puesto cuando le tomo la mano para que me corra la silla - _jeje_.

--Je_, bien. Eres muy simpática._

_--Gracias._

_--Mira, aquí viene la sorpresa._

_--Una copa de helado con chocolate y crema!!!! Qué rico!!! _

Se veía taaan delicioso que me emocioné muchísimo y, "sin querer" arrojé la rosa quizá quién sabe dónde.

--_Ups, lo siento… qué lástima!! Era taaan bonita. Je, pero soy taaan despistada._

_--No te preocupes, yo te la traigo y…_

_--No!! Je, ya se fue, déjala ir!! En otra ocasión me compras otra._

_--Qué bien. O sea que me perdonas por mi impertinencia de ayer y nos podremos seguir viendo??_

_--Eeqq_

Casi me atraganto con el helado. Tenía toda la cucharita en mi boca. Cómo le digo eso?? No se supone que tengo que cortarle??

--_Este…_ - trato de devorar rápido mi helado para conversar con él – _mmmnnn, estaba rico!!_

_--Qué bueno que te gustó._

_--Sabes, tengo que decirte algo._

_--Sí?? Quieres más??_

_--Etto… puedo??_

_--Claro!!_

_--Nya!!! Adoro el helado!! _– pongo mi cara más felina mientras él ordena.

Mnn… qué le iba a decir?? Bue, ya se me olvidó. Por ahora, más helado!!!

Me ha pedido disculpas, me ha contado más sobre su vida y sus historias, la práctica que realiza en un periódico… bla, bla, bla. No me puedo concentrar en las cosas que cuenta si apenas puedo tomar mi helado y mirarlo de frente.

Ay!! Definitivamente esos ojos son muy lindos!! Su sonrisa… Su cuerpo… Nya, por qué tiene que ser así??!!

--_Aahhh _– estoy cabizbajo porque mi pancita no da más abasto.

--_Qué sucede, te sientes bien??_

_--Creo que… comí mucho…_

_--Jeje, si quieres podemos irnos ya._

_--No!!_

Hn, quiero irme de allí, quiero sentarme en un lugar cómodo, recostarme pero, no quiero que él se vaya. Mmmm

--_Te llevo hasta tu casa??_

_--Conduces??_

_--Sí, mi automóvil lo dejo estacionado a una cuadra, si me acompañas…_

_--Sí!!! Vamos!!!_

Salimos de allí, nos vamos a su auto y es uno pequeño pero muy mono.

--_Qué lindo, jeje!!_

_--Sí, no me gustan los que son demasiado extravagantes._

_--Jeje._

Me abre la puerta, sigue siendo caballero. Se da la vuelta para subirse al carro. Yo abro un poco la ventana pero cono está un poco frío, prefiero cerrarla. Miro todo, inspecciono lo que puedo hasta que él se acomoda en su asiento.

--_Bueno, adónde te llevo??_

_--Mnn…_ - se me pasó algo por la mente pero, no sé si sería atrevido pedírselo, siendo chica…

--_Qué sucede??_

_--Ah, etto… es que, quiero hacer algo pero, no pienses mal._

_--Dime._

_--Quiero… ir al cine._

Me quedo viéndolo. Como no hace ni dice nada yo prefiero mirar al frente y rascarme la barbilla con un dedo, nervioso.

--_Claro. Por qué no?? Yo te invito._

_--No, no, yo puedo pagar mi entrada y…_

_--Vamos, el chico se debe encargar de esas cosas. Ahora, andando._

Parece tener una formación muy conservadora. Je, es gracioso!! Yo no soy ni la mitad de atento que él.

Llegamos al cine y yo escogí una peli de terror que Kamio me recomendó. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso, yo me asusto con facilidad. No podré dormir en toda la noche.

Estoy inclinado hacia delante en el asiento, tomando con mis manos el respaldo de la silla de enfrente y no puedo tener los ojos más abiertos que ahora. Es una película muy sangrienta de un asesino que tiene poderes especiales. Nya!! Alguien que tiene poderes y que mata!! Eso sí asusta!!!

De repente puedo darme cuenta de que Syuichiroh tenía su brazo apoyado ligeramente en mi respaldo. Con lo concentrado que estaba, ni lo había notado!! Ja, pero como yo me quedé viendo su brazo de forma sorprendida, él lo retiró de inmediato y miró hacia otro lado, nervioso.

Jeje, si hasta es lento y tímido para estas cosas, ne??!! Me resulta muy divertido!!

Me apoyo en el respaldo mientras lo miro de reojo. Él está pendiente de la escena, aunque también me observa de medio lado de vez en cuando.

Quito "disimuladamente" la separación que hay entre los asientos, esa cosa que sirve para apoyar el brazo. Y digo, DISIMULADAMENTE porque cuando traté de levantarla para quitarla de en medio hizo un chillido muy fuerte y todo el cine se me quedó viendo, con lo que tuve que sentarme y prácticamente hundirme en mi puesto para que no siguieran recriminando.

Ya me distraje, perdí el hilo de la película y me aburro. Por tratar de sacar esa cosa, ahora quedó peor. Antes la separación estaba por la parte baja, a la altura de mi cintura para que uno apoye su codo cómodamente. Pero ahora, como la levanté, quedó a la altura de mi cabeza. Necesito replegarla hacia atrás.

Me hundo más en mi silla y pongo mis manos en esa cosa molesta. Uno, dos tres y… la empujo suavemente, acompañado de un ÑIIIIiiiiii despacio. Syuichiroh se me queda viendo y yo continúo hasta que de una sola vez y rápido, el separador se va para atrás y queda al fin guardado. Claro, después de hacer un ÑIIIII más agudo y un PAF!! Al final cuando chocó con el tope.

--_Nya, lo siento, gomen, gomen!!_

Todos me estaban gritando cosas y Syuichiroh solo reía.

--_Je, eres tan especial, Eileen._

_--Tú lo crees??!! Nya??!!_

_--SSSSHHHH, silencio chiquilla!!_

_--Gomen, gomen!!_

_--Habla más bajo, je._

--_Nya, está bien_ – le susurro.

--_Qué te parece la película??_

_--Me da miedo!!_

_--Jaja._

_--Es verdad, no te rías!!_

_--Lo siento._

_--Te imaginas a un asesino así??_

_--Sólo es ficción._

_--Pero, de todas formas. Uno nunca sabe lo que hay en este mundo…_

Me sonríe y no me puedo resistir. Me acerco cauteloso, tomo su brazo para que me afirme por el hombro y me recuesto en su pecho. Se siente tan cálido y tan bien. Qué grato es estar con Syuichiroh.

Él quedó sorprendido, pero luego cede y permanecemos así, cercanos y "abrazados" hasta el fin de la película.

Hnn… siento que olvidé algo pero, no recuerdo qué. Ahora estoy tan bien que no me importa nada más.

Dejé de preocuparme de más por "quién decía esto a aquello", "si digo que sí, es Eiji o Eileen?? Si digo que no, yo también quería??" Buuuu, nada de eso. Prefiero estar tranquilo y simplemente, actuar fluidamente. Salga lo que salga con cada improvisación, si en el momento pienso que yo quería o no, estropearé a mi personaje.

Eileen está contenta en estos momentos… y yo también, y muy cómodo.

Ladeo un poco mi cabeza y puedo verlo, concentrado en la pantalla. Qué me pasa con este chico??

--_Eileen… estás cómoda??_ – me dice al oído.

--…

--_Eileen??_

_--Nya, perdón. Decías??_ – me había quedado pegado mirándolo.

--_Si estás cómoda._

_--Claro. _

Me mira y se sonríe. Yo lo veo y sin querer, como si hubiese sido acto de un imán, pegué mis labios a los de él. Mi vista seguía fija en la suya, ninguno parpadeaba, cerraba sus ojos o movía sus labios. Ambos estábamos así, con nuestras bocas juntas hasta que él se separó.

--_Eileen… lo siento. __Sé que te dije que no volvería a suceder…_

_--Syuichiroh-kun, yo quise hacerlo._

Y diciendo eso, esta vez lo besé. Se sentía taaan bien, me encantan sus labios, nya!! Me gusta cómo besa, cómo me toca, cómo me acaricia y todo.

Está bien, está bien… lo admito. Creo que es a MÍ y no a Eileen a quien… le gusta Oishi Syuichiroh.

--------------------

_Black Crimson Bu__tterfly_

_------------------------------_


	10. Complicada convivencia

_No puedo creer que lleve tantos capítulos!! Creo que se debe a que son cortos, en su mayoría._

_Quise ahondar en este cap. un poco sobre la convivencia de nuestros cuatro artistas._

_Besos!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap. 10: Complicada convivencia.

//--//--//

Sin duda besar a Syuichiroh no fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado esta noche.

Seguimos en el cine, bajo la oscuridad de la sala y yo lo estoy besando. Él también me besa, nos besamos mutuamente cada vez con menos control y delicadeza.

Nya, no puede ser!! Debo separarme antes de que deje de pensar con el cerebro y ya no pueda más!! Pero, se siente tan bien!!

Metí mis manos bajo su camisa. Él se sorprendió pero continuó esto. Sé que está incómodo, de seguro se está debatiendo entre lo correcto y lo que su cuerpo quiere, al igual que yo.

--_Ya, es suficiente._

Respiro agitadamente. Quité mis manos de su piel en cuanto él me separó. Nya!! Fue él quien tuvo que separarse, sino, yo continuaba con todo esto, no puede ser!!

Estoy excitado. Sentir su piel bajo su ropa, la forma en que me besaba, cómo me presionaba contra su pecho… Kya!!

-- --_Necesito ir al baño!!_ - - oh?? Ambos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al mismo sitio, sin hablar y sin mirarnos.

--_Eileen._

_--Sí??_

_--Este es el cuarto de baño para chicos._

_--Ah, perdón_ – otra vez casi me equivoco.

Entro al cuarto de chicas, me mojo la cara, el cuello y el cabello y me quedo viendo correr el agua y suspiro. Eso fue demasiado para mí. Nunca había estado con un chico, y de esa forma!!

Sin embargo me gustó tanto!!

Nya, será que está muy mal??!

Cierro la llave, me miro al espejo y…

--_AAaaahhh!!!_

No puede ser!! Justo hoy Kamio tenía que echarme de esa cosa negra en los ojos y ahora lo tenía por todo el rostro, corrido como cuando las mujeres lloran.

--_Se me corrió el maquillaje!!!_

Qué hago, no ando con nada en la cartera!!

Me lavo la cara como pueda y la sombra y el rubor también se me empiezan a salir. Eso está mal.

--_Niña, por Dios, qué mal te ves!!_

_--EH??_

_--Toma, te presto mi maquillaje por si quieres arreglarte un poco. Te ves desastrosa!!_

_--Gracias, señora…_

_--Señorita!!_

--_Jeje, claro. Señorita._

Gracias a esta "señorita" pude ocultar algo mis rasgos más masculinos y volver a tomar la forma de la linda Eileen en algo.

Le doy las gracias a la señora y salgo del baño. Allí pude ver a Oishi que me esperaba a unos metros.

--_Ne, Syuichiroh-kun, qué hacemos ahora??_

_--Nos vamos??_

_--Pero, la película aún no termina!!_

_--Sí pero…_ - evita mirarme de frente – _creo que es mejor. No te parece??_

_--Eehhh…_ - me sonrojo – _sí. Vamos!!_

Dentro del auto y en todo el camino no hablamos nada. Yo hacía algunos comentarios, no me puedo callar, pero todos los tiraba al aire. No quería dirigirme a él para evitar cualquier comentario. Aunque no podíamos evitar mirarnos en ocasiones y sonreír por lo bajo, ambos.

--_Bien, me dices que es por acá??_

_--Sí_ – lo hago detenerse a una calle de mi casa. Por si acaso…

--_Bien. Eileen, lo pasé muy bien contigo hoy._

_--Yo igual, Syui-chan._

_--Eh??_

_--Jeje, es de cariño…_ - cariño??!!

--_Bueno, si es así, entonces supongo que está bien._

_--Nos vemos!!_

_--Nos vemos_.

Justo en eso se me acercó para besarme en la mejilla y yo no atinaba. Entonces nos quedamos viendo de frente.

Cómo despedirse?? Esto es incómodo. Con un simple beso en el costado como dos desconocidos o con uno en la boca, después de lo del cine…

Él optó por la primera, se dirigió a mi mejilla para depositar un beso ahí y yo sin quererlo, lo seguí con el rostro. Solo porque lo estaba mirando pero entonces, resultó que me besó entre la mejilla y la boca. Je, creo que yo me lo busqué.

--_Buenas noches. Te estaré viendo de aquí hasta que entres en tu casa._

_--Qué?? No, no, no. Vete, yo ya voy, es que…. Camino lento._

_--Por eso, no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo._

_--Ejeje, bueno…_

Me bajo del auto y miro para todos lados. Veo un edificio que tenía las luces de la recepción encendidas y me acerco allí, fingiré que entro y luego salgo, cuando él ya se haya ido.

Estoy en el recibidor y el conserje me mira extrañado. A estas horas no debería llegar un desconocido a este lugar. Me doy la vuelta y Syuichiroh anda en marcha lenta y se despide con la mano de mí para luego partir.

--_Señorita, la puedo ayudar en algo??_

_--Eh, ah, no!! Gracias. Creo que me equivoqué de edificio, jejej_ – me fui.

Llego muerto al apartamento y cuando entro, veo el reloj digital de la cocina que marcaba las 3.30.

--_Auch, parece que se me pasó la mano…_

_--Eiji, estas son horas de llegar??_

_--Uh??_

Estaba todo oscuro y de pronto, se hizo la luz!! Me di la vuelta despacio para ver quien encendió las luces, aunque lamentablemente, ya lo había distinguido por su voz.

--_I…I…Ibu!! Jaja, qué grata sorpresa!! Qué bueno que…_

_--Dónde estabas?? Además, por qué estás vestido como chica??_

_--Qué?? _– ups, problemas - _es que… yo…_

_--Dijiste que solo sería por un día. Por qué sigues??_

_--Etto…_

_--Y Akira, dónde está?? Por qué no viene contigo??_

_--Kamio?? No ha llegado??_

_--Cómo, no andaban juntos??_

Ups, mal, mal. Puse de mal humor a Ibu. Y Kamio!! Se me olvidó por completo!! Yo sabía que algo se me quedaba pero no lo recordaba!! Bueno, si vio que yo me fui, entonces por qué él se quedó?? O quizás me siguió y se perdió o…??

Kya!! Qué le habrá ocurrido a Kamio??!!

--_Lo voy a llamar!!_

_--Eiji, entonces no estaban juntos??_

_--Bueno sí pero, no._

_--Cómo??_

_--O sea, al principio estábamos juntos. Bueno, no juntos, pero estábamos_ – marco el número de Kamio – _pero después yo me fui y él no sé, entonces, puede que sí, tal vez me siguió pero, puede que no y entonces no sé y…_

_--No te entiendo._

_--Aahh…_

_--"El número al que llama se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio. Por favor, intente más tarde. Gracias por su comprensión"._

_--Fuera de servicio._

_--Intenté llamarlo, pero salía esa grabación y tú tenías tu celular apagado._

_--Ah, debe haberlo apagado por accidente._

_--Ooaaahaaa!! _– Syu viene despertando a mi rescate – _qué pasa?? Por qué están despiertos a esta hora??_

_--Syu-chan!! _– lo abrazo y quedo en su espalda.

--_No ves, Fuji?? Eiji llega a esta hora y mira en qué facha… de chica!!_

_--Estará haciendo sus experimentos, no?? – _dice sonriéndole aunque perezoso.

_--No me interesa. Los vecinos van a hablar molestos por esto y le contarán al propietario. Recuerden que vive en el primer piso y si sen enteran de que te estás vistiendo así… Claro, si es que ya no te vio_ – con una de sus manos se corrió el cabello hacia atrás y luego se cruzó de brazos.

Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y era Kamio que, entró confianzudo hasta que nos vio a todos en la sala y se quedó congelado.

--_3.47… linda hora para llegar, no Akira??_

_--I…I…Ibu?? Jeje, qué bueno que estás despierto… así podemos celebrar todos juntos!!_

_--Nya, qué cosa??_ – uy, me fulminó discretamente con la mirada, sin que Ibu lo notara y luego cambió su rostro a uno alegre.

--_Bueno, que fui nombrado con el papel principal para la obra de este fin de semestre!! Estaba celebrando con unos amigos y…_

_--Con Eiji vestido de chica._

_--No, o sea sí. O sea, no pero sí. O sea…_

_--Ya!! Ustedes dos no me mientan!!_

_--Shinji, no te estamos mintiendo!!_

_--Kamio… hace dos semanas nos diste esa noticia._

--_Ah, sí?? Jejeje. Se me había olvidado._

_--Bien. De ahora en adelante tienen prohibidas las salidas nocturnas. No pueden llegar más allá de las 12 de la madrugada. No quiero que te vuelvas a vestir de niña Eiji y Kamio… no te prestaré mi teléfono para que llames a tus amigos ni nada. Entendido?? Ahora, ya es tarde y es hora de DORMIR, no de estar despiertos así que… buenas… madrugadas?? Bueno, lo que sea._

Plop!! Kamio está molesto, yo pestañeo varias veces porque no entendí todo muy bien y Syu solo sonríe como si hubiesen estado contando chistes.

--_No eres mi padre, Ibu!!_

_--Kamio, no lo provoques._

_--Disculpa, Fuji. Te rogaría que no te entrometas, bueno??_

_--Claro – _Syu sigue sonriendo.

_--Ahora, nos podrías dejar solos, por favor??_

_--Claro, buenas… madrugadas, jeje._

_--No, Syu, no me dejes, por…._ – me cerró la puerta en las narices – _favor…_

_--Eiji Kikumaru, te odio!! Cómo te olvidaste de mí??!! Estuve hasta las 2 de la mañana en ese restaurante esperándote!! Otra vez me dejaste!!_

_--Pero, yo pensé que tú verías que me iba y te marcharías también!!_

_--Me quedé dormido!! Cuando desperté tú ya te habías ido!! Eso no se hace!!_

_--Ka-chan!!_

_--No me digas KA-CHAN!!!_

_--Ka-chan, lo siento!! Gomen, pero se me olvidó!!_

_--Te olvidaste de mí?? Yo te acompaño para que nada malo te pase y tú, te olvidas de mí?? Qué BUEN amigo eres, Eiji._

_--Kikumaru, Kamio, quiero dormir!!_

--_Nya, ya nos callamos, Ibu!! Kamio, perdóname, nya, nya, nya, nya?? – _pongo cara de neko triste - _Ne??_

_--No. Mañana me voy solo a la Academia. Y no esperes por otro favor._

_--Pero…_ - portazo de Kamio.

Kya!! Hoy lo arruiné todo!! Ibu está muy molesto porque no respetamos el apartamento, Kamio está enojado conmigo, y con razón. Qué voy a hacer??!! Además, Ibu también me prohibió vestirme de chica nuevamente.

Pero, no tengo necesidad de seguir como chica, o sí??

Suena un pitido. A mi celular llegó un mensaje.

"_Disculpa que te moleste, amigo de Eileen. Podrías decirle a ella que mañana estaré ocupado pero que me gustaría que nos juntáramos pasado mañana?? Gracias, buenas noches. Atte. S. Oishi_."

Je, tan atento que es este Oishi.

Mmnnn, qué haré?? Creo que tendré que decirle que no porque mi "hermano mayor" alias Ibu no me deja, jaja. Bien.

"MENSAJE, RESPONDER: _Oishi, Eileen dice… dice que sí, que te verá pasado mañana en el restaurante "Bella Luna" a las 22 hrs. Te manda saludos_. ENVIAR"

_Tu mensaje ha sido enviado a las 4.01_

_Mensaje recibido a las 4.03_

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

------------------------------


	11. No ir a la academia fu un error

_Bueno, este me salió un poquito más largo que el anterior._

_Me gustó (al fin) cómo quedó este cap. Je, lo que le pasa a Eiji, a mí me ocurrió algo similar, y es penoso ¬//¬UU_

_Besos!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap. 11: No ir a la Academia fue un error.

//--//--//

Mmmñññ… Despierto, me levanto y no hay nadie en casa. Todos se fueron, incluyendo Kamio!! Y ni siquiera me despertó!! Sí que debe estar molesto conmigo.

Me visto rápido y salgo sin más demora del apartamento, casi corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la Academia. Como nos queda relativamente cerca, no necesito de bus ni nada, pero de todas formas, ya es bastante tarde.

Rayos!! Encima el Maestro Keigo nos dejó una tarea: "mirar a nuestro alrededor, qué cosas hacen que cambiemos nuestra expresión, nuestro sentir. Cómo nos observa la gente al pasar y cómo nosotros podemos cambiar la expresión e incluso, el día de una persona".

Supongo que tendré que faltar a la clase de "Expresión corporal" con tal de tener la tarea lista para "Interpretación escénica". No es conveniente llegar sin tarea a la clase del mismísimo Director.

Me voy a la parada de bus. Tomaré cualquiera con tal de ver algo diferente. A ver, Kiku-chan… a analizar.

9.00 de la mañana. Dos colegiales esperando el bus, uno nervioso y el otro con la cabeza algo caída, a punto de dormirse. Es claro!! A esta hora ya entraron a la escuela casi todos los chicos. De seguro se levantaron tarde y por su expresión de preocupación, el de cabello oscuro debe ser puntual o tiene algo importante por hacer.

--_Estamos muy retrasados. Esto no debe volver a ocurrirnos._

_--ZZZzzzzz_

_--Jiroh, despierta. En cualquier momento llegará el bus._

_--Ah?? Ah, pero… aún no llega. Relájate, nos quedamos estudiando hasta tarde, no?? Hace… mucho… sueñ…zzZZ_

_--Jiroh!! El autobús!!_

_--Ah??_

_--Jiroh, perdimos el autobús por tu culpa. Nos retrasaremos más. Hubieras corrido para alcanzar el bus pero si sigues durmiendo, no llegaremos siquiera para el receso._

_--Yuushi… tengo… zzzZZZ_

Jeje, qué divertido es observar a la gente. Tomaré el bus que sigue.

Cuando al fin paró un autobús, me subí junto con esos escolares y una mujer embarazada.

Lo primero que pude notar cuando subí fue que el conductor ni nos tomaba en cuenta. Tenía su vista fija enfrente, cansado y sin ánimos. Pobre hombre, de seguro no le agrada su trabajo. Si lo pienso con detenimiento, debe ser agotador ver tantos rostros durante el día, ver las mismas calles y recorridos TODOS LOS DÍAS DEL AÑO!! Bien, eso es algo esforzado.

Me quedo parado a su lado, no avanzo. Quiero ver qué reacción tendrá si me quedo mirándolo fijo.

--_Qué estás mirando, joven???!! Por qué no te mueves y dejas este espacio??!! Estorbas!!_

Uff, qué humor!! Yo no tengo la culpa de su desgracia… Bien, le haré un favor.

Le sonrío y me inclino levemente para ver la placa con su nombre en el pecho.

--_Bien, que tenga un buen día, señor Inoue!!_

_--Te estás burlando, niño??_

--_No, no. Tome!!_ – le entrego un caramelo que traía conmigo y le sonrío lo más que puedo.

Pensé que me regañaría pero tal fue mi sorpresa cuando me recibió el dulce y esbozó una sonrisa cansada de lado.

YUPI!!! Sí pude cambiarle el día a alguien!!!

Observo más estando en el bus. Algunos chicos pelean, otros tantos duermen (como el chico de la parada) mientras otros leen sus apuntes de cuadernos (como el otro chico de la parada). Un niño escuchando música y un señor leyendo su periódico.

Toco el timbre y me bajo del autobús.

--_Que tengas un buen día, muchacho!!_

Jejeje, estoy terriblemente rojo. El señor conductor Inoue gritó eso cuando me bajé y todos los de la parada y los del bus me miraron. Jejeje, bueno, al menos está alegre.

Camino hacia un puente donde no hay gente y de pronto veo algo que me asusta: una silueta parada al borde del puente. Se va a suicidar??!! Nya!!! No, calma, calma, pero no puedo!! Pierdo la calma con facilidad!!

Corro lo más veloz que puedo, tomo al bajito chico de la cintura y lo arrojo al suelo mientras me pongo sobre él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

_--Nyyaaaaaaaa!!! Qué pensabas hacer??!!! Eres muy joven para morir!!_

_--Déjame!!!_

_--Nooooooo!!! No, no y no, no te voy a soltar porque si lo hago, tu vas a saltar, no, no, no, no!! No quiero que mueras!!_

_--Primera, a ti no te incumbe lo que yo haga con mi vida. Segundo, no pensaba arrojarme, aunque no estaría mal. Y tercero… quítate de encima mío._

_--Jeje, Gomen!! Pero, qué dices, no te ibas a arrojar del río?? – _me mira con desagrado y ahora mira para otro lado.

_--No._

_--Yo pensé que…_

_--Tal vez sí, quién sabe – _bajó su vista.

_--Ne, por qué esa cara?? _

--_Ya me voy._

_--No. Dime, por qué estás triste??_

_--No estoy triste._

Suena su celular y él parece incomodarse y no querer contestar.

--_Te están llamando!!!_

_--Ya lo sé._

_--Por qué no contestas?? De seguro hay alguien preocupado por ti desde el otro lado!!!_

_--No lo creo…_

--_Vamos, ochibi, estoy seguro de eso!!! Es más, si yo me equivoco, te invito a tomar algo delicioso._

--…

--_Y si tú pierdes… Me tienes que acompañar sí o sí._

--_Ambas son lo mismo_ – su tono de voz es inexpresivo al igual que su rostro, qué chico tan raro.

--_Solo apresúrate en contestar tu teléfono!! Sino no habrá apuesta!!!_

El chico me obedece y en cuanto contesta, pude notar algo de rubor en sus mejillas. JEJE!! No me equivocaba!! Soy todo un ganador!!!

--_Y???_

--_Y qué??_ – colgando seriamente.

--_Quién era??_

_--Eso no te incumbe, ya te lo dije. No deberías entrometerte tanto en la vida de las personas._

_--Yo solo quería ayudarte!!_

_--Ya lo hiciste._

_--En serio Ochibi??_

_--Sí, como sea. Debo irme._

_--Ya no piensas en tirarte, verdad??_

_--Me esperan… en casa…_

_--De eso no hay duda!! Yo tenía razón!! De seguro hay mucha gente que te quiere y tú no lo has notado!!! No vuelvas a hacer una cosa tan fea como esa, ochibi!! _

_--Hn…_

_--Bueno, te cuidas. Y SUERTE!!!_

Me despido del muchacho y se va en dirección contraria a la mía. Lo bueno es que no hubo accidente, fiiú!! Me hubiese pesado en la conciencia si se hubiese tirado ese pequeño!!

Jeje, creo que tendré que reconsiderar la posibilidad de ser un superhéroe en vez de actor, jajaja!!

He pasado horas por las calles, encontrando a gente, saludándola y conversando. Ha sido genial!! Creo que la vida sería mucho más hermosa si no tuviéramos obligaciones que nos impiden apreciar estas pequeñas cosas.

Estoy sentado en una plaza tomando un helado, nya, fue irresistible y a mi lado, una señora con un bebé que me mira como hipnotizado a los ojos. Le devuelvo la mirada y me sonríe ampliamente. Yo sin pensarlo le sonrío de vuelta y la mujer se levanta y se va.

"_Una sonrisa saca otra sonrisa_". Qué verdad hay en ello!! Hoy lo comprobé. Claro, dependiendo de qué sonrisa sea la que te dirijan porque si es Syu-chan quien te sonríe, un escalofrío es lo que te recorre el cuerpo en vez de sonreír ampliamente, je.

Saco mi móvil y me quedo viéndolo. Hoy no me veré con Syuichiroh, sin embargo tengo deseos de verlo y estar con él, de compartir con él y tenerlo cerca!!

Nya!! Qué me pasa con él?? Acaso me gusta tanto??

Pfff, sin pensarlo más, digito su número y lo llamo.

_--Hola??_

_--Syuichiroh-kun!!_

_--Eileen!!_ – je, cada vez me sale más natural la voz.

--_Cómo estás??_

_--Bien, trabajando duro._

_--Te molesté??_

_--No, estaba escribiendo un artículo para el periódico de la Universidad. Pero, estoy relajado. Bueno, de todas formas, ese fue el motivo por el que preferí que no nos viéramos hoy._

_--Claro… _- qué responsable!!

--_Y tú, cómo estás??_

--_Eehh… bien. Bueno, tengo que colgar, adiós!!_

_--Pero.._ TIC

Qué tonto!! Para qué lo llamo si le corto enseguida?? Quiero verlo!!! Pero ya, ni modo… camino por largo rato hasta que mis pies me dejan enfrente del restaurante que ya tan conocido se me hizo.

_--"Bella luna"!!_

Como si estuviera aquí.

Entro y un garzón me pregunta si quiero algo y yo no ando con demasiado dinero, así que veo un cartel con una promoción de un jugo natural a precio justo para mi bolsillo y se lo encargo.

Voy a la terraza y casi no había gente. Me siento y el aire sopla suave mientras uno se puede quedar dormido si así lo deseara.

Miro la copa de los árboles, las flores y me acuerdo del beso que me dio ese escritor acá. Nya!!! Fue lindo!! Pero ya!! Mejor me dejo de pensar en esas cosas, no soy una chiquilla quinceañera!! Aunque de todas formas fue lindo, nya!!

Se me acaba el jugo, le pregunto a un señor que lee revistas la hora y…

--_Qué??!!_

_--Las 12:31._

_--Kya!!! Gracias!!_

No, no puede ser!! Se me pasó demasiado rápida la hora!! Cochina hora, cochina!! Cómo la odio!! Siempre controlando todo, nya!! La clase de Atobe-sensei ya comenzó!! Me va a expulsar!!

Empino mi vaso lo más que puedo para tomar la última gota de jugo y salgo de la terraza para ir al interior del restaurante cuando con mi hombro choco con un chico. Con lo apresurado que iba, no me di cuenta!!

--_Gomen, gomen!! Estoy algo ocupado, no te vi, adi…_

_--Eileen??!!_

Agua, no agua helada, no, HIELO, sí, sentí hielo en todo mi cuerpo. Me quedé de piedra y en ese momento pensé "trágame Tierra, TRÁGAME POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS"!!!

Choqué ni más ni menos que con Syuichiroh que me reconoció de inmediato!!! Me tenía tomado con una mano a cada lado de mis brazos, apresándome firme.

Nya!!! Él me mira más que sorprendido y yo asustado. Mucho.

--_Ei…??_

_--Nya!!_

Me escapo a su agarre y corro rápido por entre las mesas.

--_Joven, la cuenta!!_

Nya!! Se me olvidaba…

--_Aquí tiene_ – le paso al mozo todo mi dinero, que cubría justo lo que costaba el jugo mientras veo cómo Syuichiroh se dirige a mí.

--_Disculpe joven. No es suficiente._

_--Ne?? Pero.._ – miro nervioso a Syuichiroh y miro al mozo – _allí decía que costaba eso!!_

_--Joven, mire bien._

_--Nani??_

Veo el cartel y decía lo mismo que yo creía.

--_Pero si eso cuesta!!_ – trato de irme pero el señor me sujeta del brazo.

--_Vio las letras de abajo??_

_--Letras… de abajo?? KYAAA!!!! No tengo ese dinero!!_

Malditas letras pequeñas!! Claro, el jugo costaba eso al igual que todas las cosas que allí mostraban PERO… desde las 18 a 21 horas. Y RECIÉN ES MEDIO DÍA!!!

_--Cómo, no tiene el dinero??_

_--Señor, yo…_

_--Hey, tú!!_

_--Kya… _

Syuichiroh estaba tras de mí, delante este señor que me cobra y yo sin dinero y sin explicación para ninguno!!! ME quiero morir!!!

A ver, cómo me salgo de esta??!!

1…2 3… Kikumaru, A CORRER!!!

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

------------------------------


	12. El familiar de Eileen

_Bien, primero que todo quiero que sepan que si Sadaharu llamó a Kaoru y bla, bla, bla, imaginen lo que sea ustedes. De hecho, si llegara a pasar algo entre ellos, es porque la historia lo amerita y NO porque YO, la autora de este fic lo desee en verdad. No me gusta la Data sshh pair, prefiero a Kaoru con Kamio PERO, para que vean que soy "profesional", si algo pasa es porque en verdad, T-T debía pasar en el fic, muy a mi pesar ¬¬_

_Disfruten este cap que está más largo. Aunque… me quedó un poco raro, parece_

_Se preguntarán, por qué no anuncio "Flash Back" pero, la respuesta es sencilla. Me gustan las historias complicadas en cuanto a la forma de escribir, me gusta que mis lectores/as sean ACTIVOS y no PASIVOS, que saquen sus propias conclusiones y si no comprenden algo, lo vuelvan a leer hasta desentrañar las respuestas por sí solos._

_Je, es algo tonto, pero cuando yo leo algo me gusta descubrirlo por mí misma, por eso hago estas cosillas. Lo siento ¬//¬UU_

_De todas formas no creo que haya quedado complicado, lo aseguro. Tengo historias que sí son enredadas (ni á ni d, por ejemplo ¬¬UU)._

_Besos!!_

_Y gracias a dey-san y Rocio, muchos besos!!! Y claro q sigo con la historia, de hecho, tengo varios caps más listos, el problema es q no tengo i net en casa ¬¬ pero bue... y quien llamó a ryoma... claro, quién más podría haber sido?!! jaja_

_YA me alargué ¬¬UU_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

_ADVERTENCIA__: Alternancia de narrador y salto al pasado sin decir "flash back". Presten atención._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap. 12: El familiar de Eileen.

//--//--//

--_Tanto como para un BUEN bailarín como para un actor, la vista es fundamental para afinar la expresión de quién se desea representar, o de lo que se desea representar también._

Qué aburrido!! Odio las clases de este Atobe "sensei"… insoportable!! Y encima Eiji no ha llegado. Aunque eso no me importa porque estoy enojado con él. Por su culpa ayer me quedé dormido, hice el ridículo y… vi al chico serpiente.

Suspiro mientras me dejo caer en el pupitre y juego con mis dedos. Ni siquiera tengo mi mp3 porque al entrar este "maestro" me lo quitó y lo tiene en su banco. Qué se cree, esto no es una cárcel!!

--_No es así, señor Kamio Akira??!_

_--Ah??_

_--Bien. Podría repetirme, ya que se encuentra tan atento y en una EXCELENTE postura, digno de un bailarín, el por qué es importante la vista??_

_--Bueno…_ - sigo recostado sobre el mesón – _porque… sino seríamos ciegos, no??_

Todo el salón comenzó a reír y yo me siento herir. Por qué se ríen de mí??!! Odio eso!!

--_Bueno, eso es como el Génesis de todo, no se rían de la inteligente y coherente respuesta de su compañero. Pero a lo que iba, para qué a ustedes, estudiantes de DANZA y TEATRO podría interesarles la visión??_

_--Porque en teatro no podría leer un guión y en danza podría tropezar con algo, no??_

Genial, más risas a mi alrededor.

El profesor Atobe pasa a mi lado y con una varilla me golpea sutilmente la espalda, para que corrija mi postura. Me siento derecho entonces y suelto mis pies.

--_Bien, perfecto. Se requiere en primera instancia de Presencia Escénica, algo que NO TODOS_ – me mira de reojo – _pueden tener. En la danza el equilibrio es clave, y para ello la postura correcta de verticalidad se forma gracias a las sensaciones captadas en el oído interno _– con su varilla señala MI oído al igual que lo demás – _la planta de los pies y por supuesto, los ojos. Gracias a ello podemos adecuarnos a nuestro entorno y tomar la postura correcta. Recién en ese momento, señor Kamio, podrá expresarse correctamente. Tendrá que realizar trabajo extra de "colocación", como se le llama a la preparación previa donde se alistan sus sentidos._

Bieeen después de esta larguísima explicación, algo más señor Atobe-sama?? Súper Director de esta Academia fundada el mes no sé qué del año no sé cuánto!!

--_Ah, por cierto señor Kamio, deberá realizar un trabajo escrito de unas 30 páginas con lo descrito en la clase, como además NO cumplió con la tarea asignada para hoy… Ah, y para este viernes._

_--Qué??!!_ – cómo lo odio!! – _Bien entonces, si me disculpa, Maestro _– tomo mi bolso y cojo mi mp3 de su escritorio.

--_A dónde va??_

_--Si tengo que hacer un informe con esa cantidad de hojas de estas clases, no creo que necesite venir. Aprenderé todo mucho más a fondo de Internet._

_--No se le olvide consultar libros._

_--Ahá…_

Qué mal día!! Todo desde anoche… cómo lo odio!! Cómo detesto a este Maestro, cómo detesto a Eiji y por sobre todo… a ese serpiente por acerme sentir así de tonto!!

Bien, anoche me quedé dormido en el restaurante, estaba aburrido de observar a Eiji que estaba entusiasmado tomando y tomando helado y yo sin dinero para comprar algo pequeño. Qué más podía hacer?? Me quedé dormido!!! Y cuando desperté...

--_Señor… disculpe, señor??_

_--Nnn…_

_--Joven, disculpe. Si no está consumiendo, le rogaría que se retirara por favor._

_--Qué, me está corriendo??_

_--Joven, esta mesa está reservada. Si me disculpa, el cliente ya llegó._

_--Owwh._

…

_--Algún inconveniente, mozo??_

_--No señor Sadaharu, aquí está su mesa, solo…_

Es ese grandote escalofriante!! Me va a reconocer!!! Pero… son las 2 de la mañana, qué hace este tipo en este lugar y a esta hora?? Bien, le doy la espalda y nada malo podría ocurrir.

Bien, parece que se sentó. Y… dónde diablos está Eiji??!! Lo llamaré… Qué?? Cómo que mi teléfono no tiene cobertura?? Hola?? No, justo en este momento…

Perfecto, ocuparé el móvil de esa serpiente.

Eiji… Maldición, lo apagó. Qué buen amigo es!! Juro que cuando llegue…

Genial, a la salida de este lugar, justo enfrente e impidiéndome el paso, este sujeto… y yo con su celular en mi mano!!!

Lo escondo rápidamente y él parece molesto por no dejarlo pasar.

--_Hola, no saludas??_

_--FSsshh…_

_--No me recuerdas, serpiente??_

Y me miró irritado. Sí me reconoció.

--_Tengo algo que te pertenece._

_--Quiero pasar._

_--No te interesa lo que te pueda tener?? _

_--Hazte a un lado._

_--Bien, serpiente. Como quieras…_

Él entró y yo lo seguí. Me acomodé en otra mesa mientras un garzón se me acercaba para correrme. Meto la mano al bolsillo y casi no tengo monedas. Le pregunto al hombre si con lo que tengo me alcanza para algo y me dice que sí, por lo que se lo encargo con tal de quedarme y verlo.

Lo sabía!! Esos dos se conocen!! Ahora conversaban muy naturalmente. Ese Kaidoh estaba apoyado con su brazo en la silla del lado mientras al frente suyo, el chico de gafas se las ajustaba y puedo jurar que vi destellar sus anteojos justo en mi dirección, como si me hubiese reconocido. Pero eso es imposible!! Yo me veo diferente como chica que como yo!!

El grandote se levanta de la mesa y se va hacia los baños. Por lo que… es la oportunidad perfecta, la serpiente estaba sola!!

--_Por qué me ignoras??_

_--Fssh_ – miró hacia otro lado.

--_Oye, después de lo de ayer…_

--_Basta. No recuerdo nada._

_--Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan caballero, serpiente._

_--Fssshh, me molesta que me digas serpiente._

_--Pero, no recuerdo tu nombre, cómo era?? Ah, verdad que NUNCA lo dijiste._

_--Buenas noches!_

_--Ah??_ – diablos, el grandote volvió.

--_Inui Sadaharu, mucho gusto_ – dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

--_Ejeje._

_--No sabía que tenías un amigo acá, Kaidoh._

_--FSssh._

_--No, nosotros no somos amigos, ejeje_ – me levanto de la mesa – _solo, conocidos. Permiso._

_--Ah, disculpa, tu cara me es familiar_ – diablos!! Este tipo me descubrió!! – _cuál es tu nombre??_

_--Aahhh… me dicen Kamio, hn. Bueno, adiós._

Caminé hasta mi mesa y el garzón se me acercó con un vaso.

--_Tome joven, es es…_

_--Sí, sí._

Tome esa cosa de un sorbo y al segundo, sentí que me quedaba sin respiración. Boté una copa que había en la mesa y comencé a toser mucho. Quería vomitar y todo me daba vueltas.

--_Qué asco!! Cómo pueden tener algo así en el menú?!! Necesito… agua!!!_

Me atendieron de inmediato porque estaba ocasionando un escándalo supremo. Mucha gente me observaba y vi que muy próximos a mí estaban ese Kaidoh y el alto.

--_Oh, no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Creo que fue una confusión_ – se me acercó la "calculadora humana" mientras se afirmaba sus lentes – _pero yo les pedí que me sirvieran mi néctar particular, que es un fármaco, en un vaso. Nosotros estamos en la mesa 14, pero creo que se me olvidó anotar el"1" cuando pedí el encargo y lo trajeron a esta mesa, la nº4._

Lo odié con todas mis fuerzas. Seguía con esa pose y mostraba una retorcida sonrisita que quise borrársela con mis propias manos. Fue el moreno que tanto me gusta el que interrumpió todo con su tan peculiar "SCch" y se largó. El pelos de punta retornó a su mesa y yo, luego de componerme, me fui indignado.

Atravesé la calle furioso cuando siento un bocinazo a mis espaldas.

--_Qué quieres??!! No te estoy molestando en nada!! Tienes toda la calle para ti y… _- era el chico serpiente.

--_Sube _– me lo dijo de forma autoritaria y sin mirarme siquiera. Me estaba invitando a subir a su carro??!!

--_Genial!! Oye…_

_--Sube!!_

_--Ya, ya. Está bien…_

Entré y al fin podía tenerlo cerca de mí.

-_Oye, es grandioso!! Gracias por llevarme, porque me llevarás a mi casa, no?? Si quieres…_

_--FSsshh… hablas mucho._

_--Bien, no hablo._

Enciendo el radio y él lo apaga al instante.

--_Hey!!_

_--Estás en mi auto. Si no te agrada, te bajas._

_--Hey, hey, está bien… aunque no entiendo por qué no te agrada la música. Es tan agradable ir…_

_--Fsshh._

_--Ya, entendí._

Todo lo que pude hablarle en el camino fue darle la dirección del apartamento. Aunque lo miraba muy descaradamente por el espejo y él ponía cara de disgusto por cada coquetería mía.

--_Bien._

_--Muchas gracias!! Aunque no entiendo, por qué te ofreciste a traerme??_

_--Fsshh… mi… compañero. Casi te envenena, nada más._

_--Bien. Gracias!! Oh??_ – me tenía sujeto de la muñeca – _qué sucede??_

--_Mi teléfono._

_--Ah… claro… pero, qué te hace pensar que yo lo tengo??_

_--Fsshh._

--_Bien, te lo daré solo porque te comportaste bien conmigo ahora. Aunque es una pena que no tenga dónde ubicarte en adelante._

Me soltó, esperó a que saliera para cerrar fuerte la puerta y me quedó mirando.

--_Ya sabes dónde vivo, si me necesitas…!!_ – y partió.

Bueno, no es que hubiese querido ver a ese muchacho en la noche. Qué digo, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero creo que me hará mal…

Suspiro y vuelvo a la realidad. Si los chicos se enteran de este lío...

En eso, logro ver a Eiji correr hacia mí.

--_Kamio, Kamio!! Fui a la sala y no pude encontrarte!! Al fin te hallé!! Yo te necesito!!_

_--Lo siento, Eiji. Desde anoche no me importa lo que pueda pasar._

_--Kamio, por favor!! Amigo!! KA-chan!!!_

_--Ya, ya, está bien, qué quieres?? Y NO es que NO esté enojado contigo, es solo que…_

_--Lo sé, Kamio. Siento mucho lo de anoche pero, por favor dime qué puedo hacer, nyaa!!! Estoy alterado!!_

_--Por qué??_

_--Syuichiroh…_

_--Que tiene tu romeo??_

_--Me vio como hombre... como YO._

_--Qué?? Pero cómo??_

_--Eso no importa!! Lo que importa ahora es que descubrió que soy un chico y no sé cómo enfrentarlo, qué decirle, Kamio yo…_

_--Ya!! Para Eiji!! Y… dile la verdad, eso qué tiene??_

--_Pero… si lo enfrento… no… podré verlo más._

_--Eiji?? No me digas que…??_

_--Nya, Kamio!!!_

Me abrazo a Kamio. Estoy cansado de tanto correr. Luego de salir del restaurante corrí como loco. No traía dinero conmigo como para ir en bus o en taxi, por lo que mis piernas trabajaron duro.

El problema fue cuando vi que el auto de Syuichiroh me alcanzó fácil. Casi me da un infarto y tuve que doblar por una calle en donde él fuera en sentido contrario. Luego salí a otra y de nuevo me lo encontré. Se había dado la vuelta grande!!

Al final lo que me quedó fue darme mil y una vueltas por calles en que él no podría meterse y llegué a la Academia. Fui al salón pero Kamio no estaba y el Maestro Atobe me dijo por qué no me quedaba a la clase, y tuve que mentir.

--_Así que te gusta ese cursi, no??_

_--Parece que sí, Kamio. Nya, qué puedo hacer??!!_

_--Mira, salgamos de acá, vamos a casa y pensamos en algo, bueno??_

_--Nya, Kamio, eres lo máximo!!_

_--Lo sé, pero ya, andando._

Salimos de la Academia y nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente con Kamio. Nos tocó una luz roja y en eso cuando esperábamos, alguien me toma por el hombro y me da la vuelta.

--_Ne??_

_--Disculpa. Por qué saliste corriendo en cuanto me viste?? _

Syuichiroh??!!!

--_Ne… Kamio… -_ estoy paralizado.

_--Hey, disculpa _– Kamio nos separó y se puso frente a mí – _estás molestando a MI amigo._

_--Sí pero, no entiendo!! Te pareces demasiado a una persona que conozco. Además, tú me evitaste, te fuiste. Tengo razón o no?? Explícame qué pasa acá!!_

_--Oye, el que tiene que explicar cosas eres tú. Nosotros somos estudiantes de esta Academia y no le hacemos daño a nadie viniendo. Por qué te apareces tú de pronto molestando a mi amigo Eiji??!_

_--Pero… es que… yo pensé que…_

_--Pensaste mal, genio!!_

_--Yo… lo siento, creo que pensé en una estupidez._

_--Nya, Kamio, no seas tan duro con el chico. Se debe haber confundido!!_

_--Está bien, pero me molestó que te tratara como culpable de algo – _Kamio está actuando de maravilla!! El papel de ofendido siempre le ha venido bien.

_--Espera, no puede ser… por qué dices "nya"??_

_--Nya??_

Syuichiroh me está poniendo nervioso. Nya, cómo me pregunta eso?? Nya!! Se debe haber dado cuenta de que Eileen y yo decimos "nya", nyaaa!!!

--_La persona que conozco… también lo dice._

_--Ejeje_ – Kamio, ayúdame!!

--_Bueno, hay muchas personas con complejo de gato, no??_ – Kamio estaba de brazos cruzados de forma muy seria mientras decía esto.

--_Sí_ _pero, es demasiada coincidencia!!_

_--Mira, no sé, tal vez viste por allí a la hermana gemela de mi amigo y…_

_--Mi hermana gemela??!!_ – qué estaba diciendo Kamio??!!!

--_Ge-mela dices??_

_--Sí, mi amigo EIJI Kikumaru tiene una gemela._

_--Bueno, si es una chica en ese caso_ – Syuichiroh quedó pensativo _– serían mellizos, no??_

_--Bueno, es lo mismo porque son idénticos!!_ – jeje, Kamio siempre olvida detalles.

--_Entonces… tienes una melliza??_

--… - me estaba mirando y yo no sabía qué responder. Miro a Kamio y él está actuando de manera convincente así que… qué más me queda?? _– sí._

_--Lo ves, niño ricachón?? No molestes a mi amigo porque de seguro tú conoces a su melliza, Eileen._

_--Eileen?? Sí, es ella!! No puedo creerlo!! Ella nunca mencionó que tenía un mellizo._

_--Ella nunca me dijo sobre un chico raro y obsesionado que la siguiera – _le respondo al instante y él se sonroja.

_--Qué vergüenza!! En verdad, disculpen mi torpeza. Yo… lo siento._

_--No, descuida!! Pasa tooodo el tiempo. De hecho, a veces hasta yo los confundo, jeje._

_--Sí es… complicado tener una melliza _– supongo.

--_Bien, bueno. Disculpen nuevamente esto y… hasta… luego._

_--Bye, bye!!_

_--Adiós!! – _ya cuando se fue… - _Kamio… eres grandioso!! Tu capacidad de improvisación es a toda prueba!!_

_--Lo sé!!_

_--Gracias amigo!!_

_--De nada. El problema es el que se viene ahora, cuando él quiera conocer a tu familia…_

_--Etto… sí pero, ya veremos qué hacer._

Genial, genial!! Me pude sacar ese peso por ahora!! Adoro a Kamio!!!

Así que ahora… acaba de aparecer un nuevo personaje?? Eiji Kikumaru, je.

Nya!! No puedo creer que YO pase a ser un personaje secundario en todo esto!! Jeje.

Solo espero no haber arruinado más las cosas con toda esta mentira.

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

------------------------------


	13. Aclaraciones

_Bien, un poquito más de historia._

_**Discúlpenme por la tardanza eterna, pero ya casi ni tiempo tengo, les cuento q entre la Universidad, el trabajo part-time q conseguí (q me está matando) y la casa (considerando q este mes nos cambiamos) estoy vuelta un atado. Mil disculpas por no poderles contestar los reviews de forma individual, pero muy agradecida y contenta, ya q los he leído todos y m,e dieron ánimos para subir este cap, q no sé si está tan bien, pero bue...**_

_Quisiera preguntarles algo, quien pueda y sepa me contesta. Cómo se escribe el nombre de Fuji?? Es Syusuke o Syuusuke?? Lo he visto de estas dos maneras, pero, no sé. A esta altura es complicado cambiar mi forma de escribir, en todos los fics pero al menos, me gustaría saber si es que estoy en un error._

_También sobre Otori, porque lo he visto escrito así o como Ohtori, con H y con dos o, Ootori._

_Bueno, y por último, es sempai o senpai?? Con M o N?? (disculpen mi ignorancia)_

_Por favor!! Si saben, se los agradecería muchísimo!!_

_Besos!!_

--

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

_ADVERTENCIA__: Alternancia de narrador. Presten atención._

--

**Irreal**

Cap. 13: Aclaraciones.

/--/--/

--_Y como sabrán, a finales de semestre, eso ya en una semana, tocaremos alguna pieza frente a la Academia. Aún no me decido si hacemos algo grupal, no sé, música de cámara o elijo a alguien para representar al primer año de este salón. Qué dicen??_

_--Pss… Fuji, por qué no nos ofrecemos para presentar la primera pieza de nuestra Sonata?? _

_--Podría ser, pero prefiero hablarlo con el Maestro del Práctico que con este._

_--Pero si el Maestro de "Historia de música clásica" es el encargado, no Kunimitsu-sensei. Fuji, por qué no te gusta esta asignatura?? Es muy interesante._

_--Ibu, sé que es más que interesante y me agrada mucho, tiene varios lazos, por los períodos, con la historia del Arte. En verdad. Es otra COSA_ – miro de reojo al Maestro que hablaba despreocupadamente con el resto de los alumnos – …_lo que me desagrada de esta clase._

_--Fuji, por qué no te puede agradar el Maestro??_

_--No sé, simplemente…_

_--Fuji y compañía, les importaría comentar con el resto de la clase lo que tan animosamente conversan??_

_--Maestro, nosotros…_

_--Ibu, relájate. Hajime-sensei, platicábamos sobre… música. Ya que usted hizo una pausa, a nosotros nos pareció prudente avanzar con nuestros conocimientos en vez de detenernos en pensar qué podríamos hacer para la Gala de Exposiciones Artísticas de fin de año._

_--Bien, Fuji-kun. Aunque sabes, prefiero que me digan Mizuki-sensei, pero bueno_… - comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones mientras la otra mano la apoyaba en su pupitre - _creo que ya me he decidido._

--_Fuji, lo has provocado_ – Ibu me susurra.

--_Qué tal si usted con su compañero que EN ESTE MOMENTO le está susurrando, nos presenta algo para esa ocasión. Debe ser ALGO EXCEPCIONAL, espléndido!! Pero siendo usted un Prodigio, Fuji-kun, no reparo en algún inconveniente._

_--Claro que no. Presentaremos algo apropiado junto con Ibu._

_--Bien… Sorpréndanme!! Chicos, la clase por hoy ha concluido!! Nos vemos!! _

Nos retiramos del salón e Ibu me alcanza de inmediato.

--_Fuji…_

_--Ibu, no me digas nada, si_ – tengo mi vista fija en el frente y no deseo sonreír – _logramos lo que deseabas, no?? Tocaremos frente a la Academia._

_--Sí, pero no de esta forma, como un desafío._

--_Mejor para nosotros. Así le demostraremos a ese Maestro de lo que somos capaces_ –comienzo a sonreír. Ibu se puso nervioso y solo avanzó para no verme – _Ibu, no te adelantes!! Por qué no vamos a ver al Maestro Tezuka??_

_--A Kunimitsu-sensei?? Ahora??_

_--Sí, si vamos a presentar nuestra Sonata, creo es conveniente que él nos evalúe, no?? Además podremos pedirle ayuda para los ensayos._

_--Bien._

Ni Ibu que comparte clases conmigo ni Eiji que me conoce de años se han percatado de mi atracción por el Maestro. Ellos creen que me gusta una de las Maestras por la cual, yo solo siento gran admiración y simpatía.

--_Kunimitsu-sensei!!_

_--Ibu, veo que hoy sí están dispuestos a enseñarme la pieza completa, no??_

_--Claro, Maestro Tezuka_… - lo observo fijamente mientras sonrío y él evita mi mirada a toda costa.

--_Muchachos… comiencen._

_--Por cierto, Kunimitsu-sensei, queríamos pedirle su ayuda, para los ensayos._

_--A qué se debe??_

_--Es que el Maestro Mizuki nos designó para representar algo en la Gala de Exposiciones Artísticas de fin de año._

_--Y tienen pensado presentar su Sonata._

_--Cierto, Maestro._

_--Pues bien. Quiero escucharlos, luego les daré mi juicio y poco a poco, arreglaremos detalles._

_--Gracias, Tezuka-sensei _– solo se sube las gafas mientras yo le decía aquello.

--_Esta es una Sonata para violín con instrumento de teclado, Kunimitsu-sensei – _advierte Ibu.

_--Bien. Cuando gusten._

Me alisté en el piano e Ibu se dispuso con el violín y comenzamos con la muestra. El Maestro se paseaba de un lado a otro frente al piano, a veces se detenía para escuchar con atención nuestro arte. Es una melodía bastante melancólica y triste, a mí me gustó mucho. Estoy seguro de que Eiji llorará cuando la escuche.

Ibu termina por frotar las cuerdas con el arco y yo ceso con la percusión de las teclas. Miramos entonces al Maestro, que se encuentra apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo.

--_Pss, Fuji, el Maestro no nos dice nada._

_--Calma, ya hablará…_

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos en medio del silencio, nuestro Sensei habló.

--_Me di cuenta de que trataron de retomar principios clásicos, con claridad formal y contención, o me equivoco??_

--_Es exacto lo que usted dice, Maestro_ – se adelanta Ibu – _tratamos de seguir el ejemplo de Ígor Stravinski, que retornó a los valores clásicos durante el siglo XX._

_--Bien… presentarán esta Sonata entonces??_

_--Sí, Kunimitsu-sensei._

_--Un alcance… deben concentrarse más en la música y fundirse con su instrumento. Sé que ambos interpretan muy bien pero, no sirve si están pendientes de la acción de otros _– bien, esa indirecta fue para mí. Se dio cuenta de que lo observaba mientras tocaba.

--_Claro, Maestro, gomen._

_--Por lo demás… es una excelente muestra, los felicito. Ni siquiera yo he podido componer algo, he tenido proyectos pero, nada he concretado. Brillante!_ – nos observaba tan serio y profesional como siempre – _los asistiré durante esta semana, quiero que mejoren la atención y en una oportunidad, pude notar un pequeño desfaz en el adagio y la reexposición estuvo insegura… incompleta. Les faltó determinación y sentimiento._

_--Bien, muchas gracias, Kunimitsu-sensei!! Nos vamos, Fuji??_

_--Eehh._

_--Fuji-kun, necesito hablar un momento contigo._

_--Ah, bueno, entonces te dejo Fuji. Suerte. Adiós Maestro._

Bien, Ibu salió y yo espero sonriente a lo que mi Maestro quiera decirme.

--_Tezuka-sensei, de qué quiere hablarme??_

_--No es correcto que te distraigas por cosas sin importancia durante las clases y en una interpretación._

_--Lo sé, Maestro, pero créame que no me distraigo por cosas que en realidad no tengan importancia o sean valiosas_ – lo observo complacido mientras me devuelve una mirada fría e impenetrable. Él es el único al que mi mirada puede responderle otra inmutable, inquebrantable – _Tezuka-sensei… ahora, si lo dice por usted…_

_--Solo estoy preocupado por tu bienestar y futuro, Fuji. Como tu Maestro…_

_--Es que… usted debe saber lo que a mí me ocurre… - _me acerqué y sigo tratando de intimidarlo pero, es inútil con él.

--_Fuji… soy tu Maestro. Además de nuestra diferencia de edad…_

_--Que no es mucha, yo tengo 19 años, y usted debe estar por los 27 o 28, me equivoco??_

_--Creo que a tu edad, aún no tienes claro las cosas._

_--Tengo muy claro lo que quiero, Maestro. Lo quiero a usted._

No se movió, no hizo gesto alguno en señal de reprobación o de acierto, nada. Me sorprende la capacidad que tiene para mantener la calma y fingir como si nada le ocurriera, de ocultar lo que siente y piensa en realidad. Sin embargo, pude notar que en su cruce de brazos, tenía su camisa firmemente apresada y arrugada con su mano izquierda. Qué significará aquello en él??

--_Fuji, aún eres joven. Espero que de ahora en adelante, sepas distinguir las cosas. Nosotros mantenemos una relación de profesor-alumno y de allí no puede pasar. Ni siquiera podría permitirme ser amigo de alguno de mis estudiantes. Un Maestro no puede ser las dos cosas a la vez._

_--Claro que sí._

_--No, se debe mantener imparcialidad y objetividad que, a final de cuentas, se terminan permutando con los sentimientos._

Estoy cabizbajo, pensativo y con mi vista fija en una tabla magullada del piso. Yo sabía todo aquello, sé muy bien lo profesional que es y que nunca podría corresponderme, pero creo que el enfrentar las cosas de frente duele mucho más que solo suponerlas.

No basta solo con NO poder tenerlo, sino que tampoco creo poder seguir con este actuar mío y buscar situaciones para incomodarlo, él no lo permitirá más. Eso me agradaba, lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

Desde ahora, tendré que verlo solo como mi Maestro. Y nada más.

Recojo mis cosas y salgo de allí. No me despedí ni nada, él lo entenderá. Camino por los pasillos serio, algo poco común en mí e Ibu viene a mi encuentro.

_--Fuji… te sientes bien??_

_--…_

_--Ah, disculpa pero, sabes?? Kamio y Eiji no están en la Academia. Se retiraron temprano. Esos chicos están faltando demasiado a clases y…_

_--No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Eiji._

Saco mi móvil y llamo a mi pelirrojo amigo.

_--Syu-chan??_

_--Eiji, dónde estás??_

_--Ne, te pasa algo, Syu-chan?? No te escuchas como siempre!!_

_--Sí, es solo algo de fatiga. Dónde estás??_

_--Nya, me vine al apartamento con Kamio, teníamos un asunto que arreglar._

_--Y se saltaron clases…_

_--Nya, etto… no, o sea, sí, pero no tienen mayor importancia!! Lo juro._

_--Bien, supongo que esta noche no saldrán, después del reto de Ibu…_

_--Etto… Syu-chan… se me presentó algo. Tú… podrías cubrirme y decir que tengo que realizar un baile para mañana y que por eso Kamio y yo nos quedaremos fuera??_

_--Bien, pero después…_

_--Sí, sí, juro que después te cuento todo, Syu-chan!!_

_--Bien. Adiós._

_--Adiós!! Y alegra el día, Syu-chan._

_--Lo intentaré._

_--Hazlo por mí!!_

_--Bien, je, creo que sí._

Y cuelgo. Espero que Syu-chan esté bien, me dejó preocupado su estado de ánimo. Pero bueno, ahora estoy solo en el apartamento porque ese Kamio en cuanto vio un auto azul oscuro estacionado en la esquina de nuestro edificio se fue corriendo y dijo que lo cubriera. Ni siquiera le importó la advertencia de Ibu anoche!!

Ahora, tengo que alistarme como chica. Es agotador vestirse todos los días de alguien que no eres!! Pero, tengo que hacerlo. Se supone que hoy no vería a Syui-chan pero me llamó hace poco diciendo que quería verme, a Eileen. De seguro se quiere disculpar con ella por el error que cometió con su hermano, o sea yo.

Pero yo no soy YO precisamente. O sea sí, pero soy hermano de Eileen y él se supone que no conoce a Syuichiroh y… Nya!! Esto es complicado!!

Termino de alistarme y salgo hacia donde quedé de verme con Syuichiroh, en una Plaza de por el centro.

--_Eileen._

_--Hola, Syuichiroh-kun!!_ – me tiro encima de él a abrazarlo.

--_Ejeje _– se sonroja.

--_Ups, perdón. Para qué querías verme?? Yo pensé que no nos veríamos hoy._

_--Sí, lo que sucedió es que… ejem, bueno, hoy me ocurrió algo extraño._

_--Nya, sí??_ – lo miro de reojo con cara gatuna, tratando de parecer interesado.

--_Bien, para hacerte el cuento corto y obviando algunos detalles vergonzosos… conocí a tu hermano._

--_Qué??_ – jeje, tuve que hacerme el sorprendido.

--_Sí. No me habías dicho que tenías un mellizo._

_--Nya, no lo creí necesario!! Entonces conociste a Eiji??_

_--Ss… sí, creo que así se llamaba_ – nya, ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre!!

--_Es un chico lindo, no??_ – le pongo cara gatuna de forma maliciosa y él mira hacia otro lado.

--_Si tú lo dices…_

--_Hablaste con él?? Es muuuy simpático!!_ – jeje, es bueno ser otra persona para halagarse a uno mismo, jeje.

--_No mucho. Solo me aclaró eso junto a un amigo de él y bueno… tuve que pagar la cuenta que dejó pendiente en "Bella Luna"._

--_Qué??_ – me sonrojo. Qué vergüenza… - _así que… tú le pagaste la cuenta??_

_--Ahá._

--_Gomen!! Es que él es muy despistado_ – saco la lengua – _me contó que encargó un jugo porque pensó que costaba lo que él llevaba, pero eso era parte de una promoción que comenzaba a otra hora, jeje._

_--Ya veo. Entonces no es que sea un…_

_--No, no, para nada!! Él es buena gente_ – je, la recomendación está muy de cerca, no??

_--Bien, mira, mañana pensaba decirte esto pero, no pude aguantarme. Viendo todo lo que ocurrió hoy y, no sé, considerando algunas cuantas cosas más… yo, quería pedirte algo._

--… - nya!! Será que ya no me quiere ver más?? Tonto Kikumaru!! Tenía que arruinarlo todo!! – _sí, qué es??_ – estoy nervioso y de pronto me bajó mucha pena.

_--Este… Eileen, disculpa que sea tan informal para pedirte esto pero… aceptarías… ser…_ - mira hacia un costado y rasca su nuca. Está sonrojado – _tú querrías…??_

_--Nya!! Habla, por favor!! Estoy NERVIOSO!! Etto… NERVIOSA!!_

_--Está bien. Eileen, querrías ser… mi novia??_

_--Na-ni??_

_--Ssssé que-que es algo, apresurado, que no nos conocemos bien, pppero, tú me agradas mucho, como nadie!! Siento que eres tan natural conmigo,_ _sincera, transparente… eres dulce e infantil. Eres linda físicamente también y tú voz, aunque es algo ronca y rasposa, es algo… sensual_

_--Qué??_

_--No, no, no quise decir eso… es solo que _– estaba más sonrojado aún – _Eileen, me gustas demasiado!! Desde que te vi!! Por favor, acepta ser mi novia, prometo no defraudarte!! No te haré sufrir ni mucho menos, yo… solo quiero compartir contigo, estar a tu lado…_

…Y yo también.

Nya!! Pero no puedo!! Salgo corriendo del lugar de inmediato.

Baka!! Cómo me dice esas cosas?? Que soy _sincera y transparente_. Nya!! Baka, baka!! Por qué no se da cuenta de que soy un chico, por qué no se dio cuenta cuando me vio a MÍ en verdad, EIJI KIKUMARU y no EILEEN, por qué no se dio cuenta de que era YO?? Sería todo mucho mejor si Kamio no hubiese mentido. Hubiese sido mejor para ambos que se enterara de la verdad.

Nyaa!! Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy corriendo, por qué estoy pensando que sería mejor que me hubiera reconocido como chico, que me quisiera como chico ni por qué deseo que Eileen se muera y no hacerla más ni… por qué empecé a llorar??

Kya!! Pateo un árbol y me arrastro hasta el suelo.

Por qué me tenía que decir esas cosas?? Por qué?? Tengo rabia, me siento descompuesto, siento impotencia, tengo coraje contra mí y contra este estúpido personaje!!

Y por qué siento ese rencor contra Eileen?? Je, eso ya lo tengo claro, es más que obvio…

…porque fue Eileen y no YO quien pudo conquistar a Oishi…

--

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

--


	14. Esperanza irreal de nefasta realidad

_Bien. Este cap. es para sentir pena por ellos, nuestros artistas…_

_El título se me ocurrió, estoy pensando en cómo será la obra. Es un nombre raro, pero me gustó para la idea que tengo._

_Besos!! Mil graias por su reviews!! las adoro_

--

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

--

**Irreal**

Cap. 14: "Esperanza irreal de nefasta realidad".

/--/--/

Ya en el apartamento comparto el aire solo con Ibu. Ni Kamio ni Eiji han llegado aún, cuando el reloj de la cocina señala las19:45.

Estoy sentado junto a la ventana, frente a una tela y con los colores frescos sobre la mesa. No puedo encontrar la inspiración para crear un nuevo cuadro.

Ibu rellena el ambiente con una suave melodía improvisada en su flauta traversa. Es un músico por naturaleza y maneja tanto la flauta como el violín a la perfección. Es un genio, pudo componer parte importante de la Sonata que interpretaremos en unos cuantos días, yo solo le ayudé con la forma pero, él fue el mentor.

La semana de Gala de Exposiciones Artísticas (GEA) es un gran evento en esta Academia, según las palabras de nuestros propios Sempais y Maestros. Es nuestro primer año aquí en Hybekei (el nombre de esta institución) y es por eso que todos estamos conmocionados. Todas las generaciones en cada una de las artes deben exponer algo a lo largo de la semana.

El problema es que para las Artes, donde entra Dibujo, Pintura y Escultura se realizará una exposición de los cuadros y obras de los alumnos de todos los años y se premiará a alguno de nosotros por el talento, la creatividad y etc, etc, etc. Tal como también habrá un concurso de baile, para parejas de esa elección artística.

Y yo sigo aquí sin poder encontrar la inspiración necesaria. Además de quedarme todas las tardes a ensayar con Ibu para su "Sonata sin nombre" frente a nuestro Maestro, con el cual ya no me atrevo ni a mirar a hurtadillas. Tengo completo conocimiento de sus planes y lo que le perturba el que yo actuara sí con él, pero me divertía y de cierta forma, servía de opio para aplacar la verdad.

La verdad… cuántas veces la negamos?? Un sin fin de oportunidades!! Y en cambio preferimos vivir en ilusión y con ilusiones, que son falsas pero que nos elevan y nos hacen sentir felices hasta que, de improviso, la realidad se apodera de nosotros y nos refriega en el rostro que todo lo vivido, lo soñado e imaginado no existe, que fue _irreal_…

Dentro de tres semanas, tres cortas y tortuosas semanas el Maestro Tezuka contraerá matrimonio con una de las Maestras de danza, la maestra Shiba. Tendré entonces que dejar de soñar con algún día poder siquiera probar sus labios y entregarme a la conformidad, que tanto mal le causa al Hombre…

Noto que Ibu dejó de tocar y mira algo angustiado el reloj.

--_18:07 hrs… aún no llegan_ – dice mirando hacia el suelo.

--_Calma Ibu. Ellos vendrán. No querrán decepcionarte._

_--No, no volverán por eso sino porque no querrán que los fastidie y moleste._

_--Qué sucede??_

_--Nada._

_--Ibu??_

_--Fuji, es que…_ - se sienta en uno de los sillones y tiene su mirada perdida – _sabes?? Yo quiero mucho a los chicos._

_--Eso se nota. Tu cariño es protector, como de un hermano mayor o un padre._

_--Ese es el punto. Ellos… él siempre me verá de esa forma…_

_--Kamio??_

--… - guardó un minuto de silencio – _nos conocemos hace mucho, yo he sido un leal compañero con él, un amigo, un hermano… y así lo siento pero a veces… a veces desearía que él no me viera de esa forma, a veces deseo que cuando compartimos cama por algunas noches, no sé, que sea de verdad mío y sentirlo conmigo y seguro pero…_

--… - es interesante escuchar al fin este tipo de confesiones, tal vez me ayude a inspirarme…

--_Pero él se va. Me considera su mejor amigo, y se va. Siempre me cuenta sus problemas, los chicos que le gustan, quien lo dejó o quien lo rechazó y cómo terminó con ellos después en sus camas y, bah!! No sabes lo que se siente!! Las veces que se me ha entregado no ha sido por completo, yo lo sé. Para él es sólo una noche, un rato para satisfacer la necesidad del cuerpo y ya, pero él no sabe y no entiende más allá lo que provoca en mí._

_--Ya veo…_

_--Fuji, por favor no se lo digas, no le digas a Akira todo esto. No quiero perder su amistad, por favor!!_

_--No te preocupes. Está tranquilo._

_--Gracias. Ahora… creo que saldré a dar una vuelta. Si me disculpas._

_--Ve con calma. Nos vemos._

Qué grata confesión. Fue sincero conmigo, abrió su pensar y sentir. Él también vive de una ilusión, al igual que yo y despierta y se da cuenta de que no es lo real cuando su amigo aparece una y otra vez con alguien que no es él.

Observo desde la ventana del tercer piso del edificio el paisaje solitario de la calle y veo de pronto un cuerpo familiar acercarse corriendo y entrar. Al poco rato, la puerta del apartamento se deja abrir y cerrar con furia: Kamio había llegado.

--_Buenas tardes._

_--Diablos!! Cómo lo odio!! Lo odio, odio a ese estúpido!!_

_--Que sucedió??_

_--Ibu no está??_

_--No._

_--Y Eiji??_

_--Tampoco._

_--Rayos!! Fuji… puedo confiar en ti??_

_--Eso debes decidirlo tú._

_--Bien, escucha. No le he dicho nada de esto a Ibu porque, se preocuparía demasiado y me regañaría. Por favor, no le digas nada de lo que te cuente, bueno?? Me lo prometes??_

_--Prometido._

_--Bien, verás. Por una extraña coincidencia conocí a un chico. Pasó algo que no debió pasar, me trató mal y yo creí que lo odiaría!! Sin embargo, él se contuvo a último momento de hacerme daño y me dejó. Eso me impresionó, más porque es un chico que aparenta mucha rudeza. Hoy me vino a buscar para aclarar algunas cosas con su amigo por un mal entendido en un restaurante. Conversamos, nos quedamos solos y bueno… fue inevitable…_

--_Entiendo._

_--Y entonces, yo creía que todo estaba bien, pero no. Se supone que él ya tiene a otra persona, tiene a otro chico, ese chico del mal entendido que encima, no le agrado y sospecha todo. La cuestión es que ahora, cuando estábamos juntos, el otro lo llamó OTRA VEZ y él partió de inmediato. Me dejó. ME DEJÓ POR ESE!! POR EL OTRO!!_

--_Bueno, pero si ellos ya mantenían una relación, no crees que tú pasas a ser el otro??_

_--Sí, pero es distinto. Estaba conmigo, NO CON ESE PELOS DE PUNTA!!_

_--Hace cuánto lo conoces??_

_--Da igual el tiempo, lo que importa es que nos llevamos bien. Bueno, mentira, no nos llevamos bien. A mí me encanta molestarlo y sacarlo de quicios y como es un gruñón, se enoja fácilmente y peleamos todas las veces que nos hemos encontrado, pero luego… ahora que nos vimos me tomó con fuerza y me besó muy fuerte y yo no lo pude resistir!! Me dejé llevar por su ritmo, no me costó nada!! Él me dominó enseguida!! Yo quería marcar el compás pero, se resistió y terminó por dominar y mandar y… a mí me gustó._

--_Entonces…??_

_--Entonces?? Es obvio!! Está con esa calculadora humana, con ese grandote que es un aburrido y por lo demás, maquiavélico tipo. ME DIO A PROPÓSITO UN ZUMO ASQUEROSO PARA ENVENENARME!! Lo odio._

_--Pero, no creo que puedas hacer mucho en tu postura._

_--Claro que sí. Ese chico será finalmente mío. Y ni científicos locos ni nada me impedirán obtener mi trofeo. La serpiente terminará por seguir mis pasos!! Dime, si está más que claro, qué preferirías tú??_

_--En cuanto a qué??_

_--Un grandote, de pelos parados que está medio loco pero es un aburrido y lo más probable es que obligue a mi serpiente ser PASIVO, cuando él, esa asquerosa pero sexy víbora es taaan ACTIVO y…_

_--Kamio, qué querías comparar?? No sé qué tengo que elegir._

_--Ah, sí. Bueno, a ese grandote desaliñado o a un pelirrojo esbelto, coquetón, sino mira mis almendrados e irresistibles ojos, con un muy buen trasero producto del baile, que tiene ritmo PARA TODO y que deja que le hagan lo que quieran!! Dime Fuji, qué es mejor?? Yo creo que no hay por dónde perderse… Si la serpiente tuviera que escoger… la elección es fácil. YO SOY LA MEJOR OPCIÓN PARA ÉL!!_

--… - le sonrío abiertamente – _creo que sí. Qué harás??_

_--Que qué haré?? Qué NO voy a hacer por conseguir a ese moreno. Quiero exclusividad. Quiero tenerlo para mí y…_

_--Y si él no quiere?? Si prefiere quedarse con el otro??_

--… - se puso a meditar. Primera vez en todo este rato que lo veo algo melancólico – _Bueno, él se lo pierde_ – trató de endurecer su expresión pero, no pudo demasiado. Se le nota algo de tristeza en el semblante.

--_Te gusta… mucho??_

_--No, solo… no sé, ya no me confundas, Fuji. Ahora, recuerda no decirle nada a nadie, sí??_

_--De acuerdo._

_--Bien. Voy a mi habitación y no quiero que nadie me moleste. Estoy cansado y furioso así que, escucharé música y no quiero, de verdad que NADIE me moleste._

_--No te preocupes, le diré a los muchachos cuando lleguen._

_--Gracias_ – mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Una realidad que no le agrada, que le frustra. En vez de ello prefiere pensar que podrá lograr lo que desea, porque cuando piensa en lo que es más probable de que ocurra… se entristece.

Siento algo en el aire, en mí. Poco a poco la inspiración va llegando pero, no es suficiente. Creo tener la idea, la siento cerca de mí pero no sé cómo comenzar, cómo darle forma… hasta ahora.

--_Eiji??_

_--Ah, Syusuke – _Eiji venía entrando al apartamento.

_--Te sucede algo malo??_

_--Syu-chan… metí la pata._

_--Eiji pero… - _se me acercó y recién pude apreciar sus ojos hinchados. Había llorado??

_--Suke… me equivoqué. Soy un tonto!! Hice todo mal desde el principio!!_

_--Siéntate Eiji – _me acerco a un sofá_ – dime._

_--Nya!! Nunca me había pasado esto!! Por qué tenía que ocurrirme??_

_--Qué cosa??_

_--Pensé que sería divertido inventar un personaje, algo ficticio y tener que representarlo todo el día. De verdad!! Tengo que hacer ese informe y no sé qué poner en él porque todo lo que he hecho desde el primer día que me vestí de chica ha sido compartir con Syuichiroh!! No sé qué hacer!! Se supone que debo describir lo que hice y cómo me trató la gente pero, qué digo?? Que el chico me invitó a una cita y que yo acepté y que me besó y a mi me gustó y desde entonces nos hemos visto todos los días y me gusta demasiado y que ahora estoy celoso de mi propio personaje porque ese chico me pidió que fuésemos novios pero no como YO sino como alguien que no soy y encima…_

_--Eiji, Eiji, con comas, por favor. Respira un poco y cuéntame las cosas más calmado. Te entendí pero no te hace bien tirar todo al aire a esta velocidad._

_--Nya!! Quiero acabar con esto!!_

_--Por qué no le cuentas la verdad??_

_--Nya!! Ya había pensado en ello, pero no puedo. Temo que si le digo la verdad… no me acepte, no me quiera._

_--Pero creo que es mejor separarse de él ahora, cuando se conocen poco a que cuando la cosa ya no de para más y ahí, sí que te dolerá si él se entera de mala forma. A él también le dolerá mucho más esta mentira mientras más tiempo pase._

_--Yo lo haría, pero… él es tan especial!! No han sido las ñoñerías que me ha dicho ni lo caballero y galán que es lo que me atrae, eso le gustaría a una chica. Lo que me gusta es que es tan él, tan único. Su forma de pensar, de hablar, de sentir y de… besar._

_Nos quedamos sentados ahí un lapso de tiempo indefinido. Eiji cabizbajo y yo apoyando mi mano en su hombro. Todo tal cual hasta que su móvil comenzara a sonar._

_--Nya!! Es él!! No puedo!!_

_--Eiji._

_Se encerró en su habitación y me dejó su celular._

_--Hola, Eileen??_

_--Lo siento, ella se encuentra indispuesta en este momento._

_--Quién habla??_

_--Fuji Syusuke, su amigo._

_--Pero…_

_--Dale tiempo para aclarar su cabeza. Luego, te buscará solo._

_--Claro. Disculpa, muchas gracias._

_--De qué._

Me siento nuevamente frente al telar en mi pequeño rincón-estudio. Una ilusión que no es verdad, algo que creemos y que nos mantiene contentos hasta que nos tropezamos con la verdadera realidad.

Mi pincel predispuesto y sin pensarlo, nació la inspiración. Solo voy dejando que mi compañero trace y cubra por completo el blanco del lienzo y deje ver tanto y a la vez nada. Tanto de mí hay en cada una de mis pinturas y tan poco dicho con claridad.

Mis cuadros son confusos, sí, siempre lo han sido, pero creo que en esta oportunidad habrá más de alguno que pueda entender parte de lo que quiero dar a entender y a la vez, pueda darle su propio significado.

Sin duda alguna los cuatro somos individuos muy distintos y es por esa misma razón que tenemos conflictos de vez en vez. Pero ahora, con esto, siento que nos podríamos entender un poco, nos podríamos conectar un poco más. Lo sé.

Mis ojos brillan al ver cómo avanza la obra. Aún no termino, aún queda mucho, pero el nombre del cuadro ya lo tengo, es ese y ese será, no puede con otro.

"_Esperanza irreal de nefasta realidad_".

--

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

--


	15. Esperanza real

_La descripción que hago de algo en el cap. es un poco extensa, pero, me emocioné, lo imaginé y quise describirlo bien para que lo imaginaran como yo!!_

_Kamio… no sé de qué color tiene los ojos Kamio. Traté de ver varias imágenes pero pueden ser cafés o azules. De hecho cuando sale como chibi, creo que se le ven más azul oscuro. Así que se los voy a considerar como azules. Si ustedes logran identificarlo, me avisan!!_

_**GEA**__: Gala de Exposiciones Artísticas._

_**Hybe**__: abreviado de Hybekei, el nombre que se me ocurrió ponerle a la academia sacado de Hyoutei y el nombre y apellido de atobe ¬¬UU_

--

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

_ADVERTENCIA__: Alternancia de narrador. Presten atención._

--

**Irreal**

Cap. 15: ¿Esperanza real?

/--/--/

--_Nya!! A dónde van todos??_

_--Yo tengo ensayo general._

_--Pero si es sábado!!_ – me froto el ojo, aún tengo sueño.

--_Sí, pero el jueves presentamos los de primer año. Tengo que bailar frente a toda Hybekei y encima, frente a la gente que irá de fuera._

_--Ne, Kamio, gente de fuera??_

_--Sí, no has visto los posters y afiches por las calles?? Están por todas partes!! La Academia Hybekei es muy reconocida!! Imagina, irá gente importante, familias enteras, mucha gente!! Debo lucirme este jueves en la GEA de los primeros años._

--_Ne, el jueves entonces presentamos los novatos?? Yo creí que el lunes!!_

_--No, no pueden darse el lujo de dejar la gran apertura de la GEA en manos de nosotros, los de primero. El lunes comenzarán los eventos de los de cuarto año en Danza, el martes los de tercero, el miércoles los segundos, el jueves nosotros de primero y el viernes, se darán los resultados de las exposiciones de arte y será el gran concurso de baile para todos los bailarines de la Academia!!_

_--Y participarás??_

_--Participaremos, Eiji!!_

_--No, Kamio, yo no. Yo actuaré en la obra que tenemos preparada para el jueves y ayudaré a decorar, nada más._

_--Pero por qué tan aguafiestas?? Yo ganaré el primer lugar y tú el segundo, no??_

--_Jeje, Kamio, qué confianza tienes depositada en ti mismo!! Recuerda que es de bailes en pareja Y… que participarán también los veteranos y más destacados estudiantes de danza de "Hybe". Qué podríamos hacer nosotros si apenas vamos en primero??_

_--Por favor!! Yo soy mejor que muchos de los "veteranos"… soy simplemente el MEJOR BAILARÍN!! _

--_Sí, claro Kamio…_

_--Bien, la danza me llama. Nos vemos!!_

_--Adiós Kamio!! Hey, Fuji!! Ibu!! Y ustedes??_

_--Eiji-kun, no queríamos despertarte. Vamos saliendo a casa de Kunimitsu-sensei. Queremos ensayar y refinar algunos detalles de nuestra Sonata para este miércoles._

_--Tu Sonata, Ibu._

--_Fuji, la hicimos juntos._

_--Tú la compusiste, yo di retoques nada más._

_--Pero…_

_--Ya, se nos hace tarde. Nos vemos Eiji. Cuida del apartamento._

_--Nya!! Con lo que me gusta quedarme solo, je_ - eso fue con ironía.

Sigo con pijama y me recuesto sobre uno de los sillones. Esta semana ha sido estresante con todo el quehacer y los preparativos para la GEA. Jeje.

No puedo creer que actuaré frente a mucha gente!! Qué felicidad!! Haremos algo sencillo, pero con mucho entusiasmo. Algo relacionado con los pecados, pero visto de una forma más original y no tan trillada. A mí me toca representar la pereza, nya!! Con lo activo que soy… Kamio no actuará porque prefiere el baile, presentar algo de Neodance pero recuerdo que me dijo "_qué aburrido, no me gusta la pereza!! Si yo hubiese tenido que actuar, elegiría la envidia o la lujuria… son más interesantes"_. Jeje, ese Kamio!!

Ha sido extraño. Ahora que lo pienso… toda la semana me la he pasado sin mi móvil. Desde que se lo pasé a Suke no he querido tomarlo. Debo admitir que he estado relajado, pero es extraño. Y todo para evitar el contacto con Syuichiroh…

Ya!! Basta!! Estaba bien hasta que lo recordé. Es fin de semana y tengo que pasarlo bien, nya!! Salir, disfrutar y no pensar en cosas que me ponen mal, nyyaaaa!!

Estaba saltando en el sillón cuando tocaron el timbre del apartamento. Uummm, los chicos tienen llaves. Visitas??

Voy a abrir y casi me voy de espaldas por ver a esa persona, parada en mi puerta, un día sábado y yo con pijama. Aunque no lo conozco directamente, en la Academia es de respetar.

--_Buenos días. Disculpa la molestia. Estoy buscando a unos alumnos de la clase de música de la Academia…_

_--De "Hybe", nya, no se preocupe, yo lo conozco a usted, yo también estudio allí._

_--De la Academia de Hybekei_ – terminó por decir. Nya, no era necesario, si nosotros le decimos "Hybe" de cariño. Además, es más corto, je.

--_Ne, adelante!! Se le ofrece algo…??_ – cómo es que se llama este maestro??

--_Kunimitsu Tezuka._

_--Ah, claro. Algo??_

_--No, sólo venía por los alumnos…_

_--Por Ibu y Syu-chan??_

_--Sí._

_--Ellos son los únicos que están en música de nosotros. Es que, somos cuatro, ellos prefieren las artes visuales y la música mientras Kamio y yo estamos en Danza y Teatro. Kamio es un chico…_

_--Disculpa, están tus compañeros de apartamento??_ – serio, serio. Qué miedo!!

--_Etto… no. Pero de seguro no tardan. Fueron a hacer… etto… nya, no sé. Se me olvidó!!_

--… - subió sus gafas y me miró, más serio aún – _eres estudiante de Teatro??_

_--Síiiii!!_

_--Y no tienes buena memoria??_

_--Nya?? _– golpe bajo. Qué cruel!! Sé que es algo malo, pero lo estoy superando.

--_Bien, de todas formas, esperaré un momento._

_--Claro!!_

Qué pesado y qué serio!! No era necesario decirme eso!! Oooww!!

Le preparo un té verde por cortesía, me voy a la habitación y me cambio para estar más presentable y en eso ya han pasado 20 minutos. Cuando fui a verlo, estaba parado, observando por la ventana desde el rincón de Suke.

--_Nya!! Qué le parece??_ – lo asusté cuando grité porque el platillo junto con la taza de té que tenía en la mano tembló – _oh?? Lo siento, lo asusté._

--_No._

_--Nya!! Este es el rincón de Syu-chan!! Aquí tiene sus pinturas y frasquitos, estos óleos, sus telas_ – empiezo a revisar lo que tenía en ese desorden Syu – _pinceles, croquis…_

_--Gracias, me doy cuenta de ello a simple vista. No necesito que me los presentes._

--_Unos cuadernos_ – saco algunas cosas que tiene dentro de unas cajas en el suelo – _unas fotografías y… nani??_

Justo frente a mí había una inmensa tela blanca que cubría algo grande. Sí!! El cuadro que Syu-chan había estado pintando toda la semana!! De seguro la presentará para la exposición y el concurso!! Aunque, fue malito porque no nos ha dejado verla, dice que aún no está terminada pero, qué importa?! Hay que verla!!

--_Qué es eso??_

_--Nya, qué emoción!! Esta es una pintura de Syu-chan!! La ha hecho esta semana y no ha querido que la veamos, pero, ahora que no está…_ - pongo mi cara de neko entusiasmado.

--_No creo que sea conveniente…_

_--Claro que sí!! De todas formas, la veremos más tarde en la exposición._

1, 2 y 3 y ya!! Descubro la tela, la arrojo por el aire y… me quedo observando sin tener palabras.

Yo sin ser alguien que sepa mucho de cuadros y eso, pude darme cuenta de que no estaba terminado pero aún así fue asombroso. Sentí una opresión en el pecho, una melancolía que se me traspasó con solo ver los colores, los trazos y la forma en que estaba pintado. Cuando me fijé en el resto, una pena me invadió aunque no entendí por qué.

Se podía ver en primer plano a un chico, sentado en el piso y mirando hacia la ventana en su costado izquierdo. Bueno, el chico estaba con colores sombríos y lúgubres, así como en escala de negro y grises. Casi tras de él y a medio lado había un espejo trizado, el chico tenía extendida su mano derecha hacia el espejo y de allí nacía su reflejo, de esa mano que se fusionaba con la imagen del espejo en donde ahí dentro el chico estaba también sentado y mirando en la dirección contraria. Sin embargo en la imagen trizada, tras el chico había una sombra, una sombra más grande de un hombre con sombrero que sujetaba por los hombros al muchacho y tenía su rostro muy cercano al del otro.

Se estaban mirando. Y eso que el hombre era solo como una sombra, pero se sabía que se estaban mirando muy de cerca, a centímetros, a punto de… je, qué digo, creo que estoy imaginando cosas!!

Me acerco al cuadro y sí, parecía como si fueran a besarse. Con muy apagados tonos estaba esa imagen pero resaltaba enormemente los ojos del muchacho en el espejo, que estaban entrecerrados pero de un azul profundo que sobresalía entre todo esa muerta gama de colores.

El chico que se supone era real también tenía los ojos de un azul muy profundo pero, se le veía de perfil ya que estaba atento a lo que pasaba por la ventana. Solo mostraba su ojo izquierdo de la misma intensidad de azul que en el espejo, con textura cristalina como si estuviera apenado.

Desde afuera por la ventana, la luz era desbordante. Allí había dos personas: una era una mujer, vestida de blanco con un frondoso vestido y un velo y el otro era un hombre, del que solo se veía la silueta con un sombrero. Caían pétalos de sakura y todo era muy lindo, claro y armonioso, lo contrario al interior. Era una novia y el hombre la tenía tomada del rostro, besándola.

Y un detalle más que captó mucho más mi atención: el muchacho sujetaba con su mano derecha una máscara de payaso que estaba quebrada en dos. Él estaba sentado con las piernas flectadas y frente a éstas, la máscara. Era extraño porque los colores de todo el interior eran grisáceos pero, al igual que los ojos azules, los colores de la máscara rota eran vivos, de un rojo intenso.

La manta blanca cayó sobre mi cabeza y yo no podía dejar de mirar el cuadro. Lo entendía, al fin podía entender un cuadro de Syu!!

Ese chico, la sombra del hombre en el espejo, la sombra del mismo hombre afuera, a la luz, con otra que no era el de ojos azules… Ese chico me representaba!! Era yo!! Su pena, su dolor… esa máscara de payaso feliz rota, claro!! Un actor que no quiere seguir con la actuación!! Y afuera… el hombre con la muchacha de blanco, Syuichiroh y Eileen… Oishi con ella, con mi creación y no conmigo…

--_No fue buena idea. La pintura aún está fresca y la obra no está concluida_ – el maestro se había dado la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse.

Me acerqué a la pintura, a la máscara y la rocé con mis dedos, como acariciándola pero…

--_Nya!! Qué hice?? Lo arruiné!!_

Había pasado uno de mis dedos por el ojo de la máscara de payaso y los restos de pintura seca se habían corrido. Ahora la cara parecía deforme!! Nya!!

--_Maestro, Maestro!! No se vaya, nya!! Qué puedo hacer?? Lo puedo limpiar?? _

_--No, es mejor que la cubras. Ya no hay mucho arreglo para ello._

Nya!! Lo arruiné todo!! Syu me va a matar!! Y con razón!! Cubro rápidamente el cuadro y en eso, antes de que el Maestro salga, Ibu y Syu llegan.

--_Kunimitsu-sensei. Qué hace acá??_

_--Ibu-kun, vine para informarles que el ensayo que acordamos para hoy a las 14:00 horas no podría cumplirlo. _

_--A las 14?? Vaya, con Fuji habíamos entendido que era ahora, durante la mañana. Por eso cuando llegamos a su casa nadie nos abrió._

_--Maestro Tezuka, entonces no nos podrá ayudar hoy??_

_--Claro que sí, pero puedo a eso de las 18:00. Lo siento mucho, pero se me presentó algo de urgencia para el horario de almuerzo. Lamento la irresponsabilidad de mi parte._

--_No se preocupe sensei, Fuji y yo le agradecemos el esfuerzo que está haciendo por nosotros._

_--Eiji??_ – ay no, Syu me miró y se dio cuenta de que estoy escondiendo el cuadro.

--_Ne, Syu-chan??_

_--Sucede algo??_

--… - tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, riiing!! YA, no puedo ocultárselo a Syu-chan. No puedo mentirle a él – _Syu-chan… etto, con el Maestro descubrimos tu pintura._

_--Descubrimos??_ – al Sensei no le hizo mucha gracia que lo incluyera.

--_Ah, lo vieron… aún no lo termino._

_--Sí, sí, pero… piensas presentarlo en la exposición de la Academia??_

_--No, lo dudo._

_--Qué, por qué Syu?? Está demasiado bello!! Tienes que presentarlo!!_

_--Jeje, no puedo. Te imaginas el revuelo que ocasionaría una pintura como esa?? No. Lo estoy haciendo más por gusto personal que por otra cosa._

_--Ne, y qué presentarás entonces??_

_--Nada_ – me sonrió.

--_Nada?? Fuji, deberías. Tus pinturas son excelentes para ser alumno de primer año!!_

_--Gracias Ibu, pero no lo necesito. Si puedo terminar esta obra en conformidad y satisfacción, para mí estará bien._

--_Etto… Syu… yo… SOY UN TONTO, LO SIENTO!!_

_--Qué??_ – lo abrazo y me cuelgo de su cuello _– Eiji, ya._

_--Gomen, gomen ne!! Arruiné tu cuadro!! Yo no quería, pero lo toqué y se corrió un poquito, solo un poquito._

_--Qué??_

Syu-chan fue a ver su cuadro. Lo destapó y entonces, abrió sus ojos de par en par y se quedó viéndolo.

--_Gomen!! No fue un poco, fue mucho, lo sé, gomen, gomen ne!!_

_--Eiji…_

_--Si quieres matarme estás en tu derecho!!_

_--Eiji esto… es lo que buscaba!!_

_--Oh??_

_--Aún me faltaba algo y eso le ha dado un toque ideal!! Ahora sólo falta acabar unos detalles…_ - tomó su pincel y la paleta y de inmediato se puso a rellenar algunos otros lugares y a seguir con el cuadro – _ahora sí… sí!!_

_--Etto…_

_--Felicidades Eiji, has hecho que Fuji se contente y se inspire para continuar._

_--Jeje, de nada Ibu._

El Maestro de los chicos y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sillones a esperar que Syu terminara con la emoción. Ibu se encerró en su pieza y tocaba algo con su violín.

Cuando al fin Suke se calmó, vino donde nosotros sonriendo ampliamente.

--_Ya acabé._

_--Lo terminaste?? Quiero verlo!!_

_--No, quise decir que acabé por hoy. Aún falta._

_--Nya!! Por qué se tarda tanto en hacer una pintura?? Ow. ._

_--Fuji-kun, quisiera… preguntarte algo…_

_--Y tengo la respuesta Sensei, y es no._

_--Nya??_

Me quedo mirando al Maestro que estaba sentado a mi lado observando seriamente a Syu, doy vuelta la cara y miro a Syu que ahora sonreía como siempre, sin maldad hacia nosotros. Creo que esta conversación no es apta para mí así que, mejor me levanto, el ambiente está muy denso.

--_Syu-chan, te dejo a cargo!!_

_--Dónde estarás Eiji??_

_--Voy a comprar helado, nya!! Se me antojó uno ahora. Nos vemos!! Adiós Maestro…_

_--Kunimitsu._

_--Sí, Kunimitsu. Adiós!!_

Eiji salió y me quedé a solas con el Maestro en la sala. Él me siguió con la vista hasta la cocina, donde yo entré para beber algo de agua. Sentí que se levantó y me siguió, ahora estaba en la entrada junto a la nevera.

--_Fuji… ese cuadro…_

_--Ya le respondí que no, Maestro Tezuka_ – abro el grifo de agua helada y lleno un vaso transparente.

--_No sabes lo que te peguntaré._

_--Pero lo supongo._

_--Ese cuadro… en ese cuadro hay una novia._

_--Sí, me gusta cómo se ven las mujeres vestidas de novias_ – le sonrío de lado y bebo agua – _aahh, y a usted??_

_--Ese hombre del sombrero, de alguna forma…??_

_--No, no hay ninguna similitud con la vida real. Es mera coincidencia – _vuelvo a sonreír.

_--Por un momento pensé…_

_--Que el hombre del sombrero era usted y que la mujer era Shiba-sensei?? No, para nada, no me gusta pintar cosas directas de la realidad, prefiero entremezclar los sentimientos. Eso que vio en el cuadro tiene un sentido mucho más allá de todo, más a fondo._

_--Hn._

Me dirijo a la puerta de la cocina para salir pero el Maestro no se quita, me impide el paso.

--_Maestro??_

_--Te felicito. Eres verdaderamente un prodigio. Lástima que lo tuyo sea más la pintura que la música, nos perdemos a un gran compositor._

_--Me halaga, Tezuka-sensei._

_--Solo digo lo que muchos de los Maestros piensan de ti._

_--Y usted, qué piensa de mí Tezuka-sensei??_ – deposito mi mirada profunda en él. Durante toda la semana traté de evitarlo pero, en esta instancia y así de cerca, no puedo pasarlo por alto.

--_Ya lo dije, eres un prodigio._

--_Nada más??_

_--Eso. No puedo mostrar demasiado interés y favoritismo hacia un alumno._

_--Je _– miro hacia abajo – _como siempre, Tezuka-sensei profesional hasta el final._

Aún no se aparta de la puerta y yo avancé más tratando de salir, de huir como en todas las ocasiones que lo provoco. Me gusta asustarlo, jugar con él, provocarlo y luego simplemente me arranco, escapo de todo.

Estamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos, finos y pequeños y me doy cuenta de que nunca había logrado estar así de cerca con él.

--_Eso habla muy bien de usted. Su objetividad ante todo, su profesionalismo extremo, su sabiduría y seriedad, su serenidad… _– intencionalmente fui pegando mi cuerpo al de él – _su inteligencia y voz de mando, liderazgo_ – mis manos envolvieron lentamente su cuello y él miró hacia los costados, como queriendo decir que las sacara – _qué desea, Maestro?? Quiere que quite mis manos de su cuello??_

_--Fuji… soy tu Maestro._

_--Y yo soy su alumno. Y no puedo esperar ni un minuto más por esta lección._

_--Que lección??_

_--La del beso de Tezuka-sensei._

Sin más preámbulo, jalo de su cuello, lo atraigo hasta la altura de mi rostro y lo beso.

Cierro mis ojos y al fin, pude degustar de los labios de mi Maestro preferido: Tezuka Kunimitsu.

--

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

--


	16. Encuentros no deseados

_Bien, este cap. viene algo loco, jeje. Habrá movimiento y… eso._

_Besos!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_U.A - Shounen ai – lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

_ADVERTENCIA__: Alternancia de narrador. Presten atención._

----------------------------------------------------------

**Irreal**

Cap. 16: Encuentros no deseados.

//--//--//

--_Sí??_

_--Hola!! Cómo está mi serpiente favorita??!!_

_--FSsshh…_

_--Me has extrañado?? Yo mucho!!_

_--No me llames. A penas si nos hemos visto._

_--Pero, lo pasamos muy bien el otro día… claro, si no te hubiese llamado ese pelos de punta la hubiésemos pasado mejor, no te parece??_

_--FSsshh…_

_--FCCchh… me encanta cuando haces eso!! Sabes que eso me excita??_

_--… BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP_ – me colgó??

JAjaja!! Cómo me encanta esa serpiente gruñona!! Se molesta con facilidad!! Aahh… quiero verlo. Nos hemos juntado sólo una vez y el tonto de lentes tenía que interrumpirlo todo!! Lo odio!!

Si bien con Kaidoh no somos nada, AÚN, pretendo que deje a ese grandote por mí. Y es que me gusta muchísimo!! El problema es que él no vendrá otra vez por sí solo, yo tendría que buscarlo pero, no sé dónde vive. El otro día fuimos a su apartamento en auto, y no pude fijarme bien por dónde quedaba eso.

Rayos!! No me queda remedio… tendré que molestarlo por teléfono hasta que se aburra y me diga dónde vive, ja!! Y pensaba que con quitarme su celular iba a bastar, je!! Se equivocó!! Qué clase de tonto toma prestado el móvil de alguien que le interesa sin ver el número del propio aparato?? JAjaja, soy un genio!!

Vuelvo a marcar… y no me contesta. Cuelgo e insisto. No tengo mucha paciencia, pero soy insistente de todas formas. Más cuando se trata de esa sexy serpiente.

--_Hola!! Kaidoh??_

_--Me temo que él está ocupado en estos momentos_ – kya, esa calculadora con patas…

Nos quedamos en silencio bastante rato. Ninguno habla o dice algo, esto se pone incómodo. Pero bueno, tengo que salir victorioso de esta.

--_Disculpa, si llamé es porque deseaba hablar con el serpiente, no contigo._

_--Ya te he dicho, él no se encuentra disponible ahora. Me sorprende que siendo un bailarín no tengas buen oído._

Qué??!! Cómo sabe que soy bailarín??!! Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a la víbora!!

_--Qué dijiste?? Cómo sabes??_

_--Nada especial. Digamos que me gusta mantenerme informado sobre las personas que me rodean. Veamos_… - se sintió cómo hojeaba un cuaderno o un libro. No sé.

--_Qué estás haciendo??_

_--Aquí está. "Kamio Akira, 18 años, estudiante de Danza y Teatro de primer año en la reconocidísima Academia Hybekei, comparte apartamento con tres amigos y…"_

Okay, eso sí me asustó. Cómo es que sabe todo eso de mí??!!Yo nunca se lo he mencionado a él durante las conversaciones cortas que hemos tenido y a Kaidoh, con él nos hemos visto una o dos veces y no ha habido tiempo para hablar. Cómo lo hace este tipo??!!!

_--"… y tiene asignado el papel principal dentro de la presentación de Neodance que realizarán los novatos el día jueves por venir."_ – Se sintió que cerraba su cuaderno.

--… - apreté el teléfono en mi mano. Cómo??!!

--_De seguro te preguntarás cómo sé todo esto._

_--Qué??_

_--Pero, es algo que no te puedo revelar_ – diablos!!

Un momento, si este tipo averiguó todo sobre mí, puede que haya descubierto la farsa que montamos con Eiji ese día de la cena. No!! Si descubre que Eiji es un chico y que yo era esa chica, le dirá a su amigo, el Romeo de Eiji. Maldición!! Odio a este tipo sabelotodo!!

--_Bien, es muy interesante que sepas todo eso. Pero creo que te faltaron ciertos detalles…_

_--No lo creo._

_--Por ejemplo, allí no mencionaste nada de mi hermana mayor._

_--Hermana… mayor??_ – jeje, funcionó. Comenzó a hojear su cuadernillo otra vez – _cuál hermana mayor?_

_--Mi hermana Aki, bueno Akira. Mis padres no tuvieron mucha originalidad en cuanto a ponernos nombres, por eso nos llamamos igual pero a ella le decimos así. La conoces?? Creo que tal vez por eso me encontrabas cara conocida._

--…

--_Jeje, veo que no eres tan genial después de todo._

_--…_

_--Me pregunto qué será mejor en la intimidad, a la hora DE… tú sabes. Información y un tonto cuaderno con data, o saber llevar un BUEN RITMO,je – _jaque!! Ahora el grandote de lentes no sabrá qué contestarme.

_--Si tienes la información necesaria, puedes descubrir cómo domar a una bestia, además de encontrar puntos clave que nadie más conoce…_

_--TONTO CUATRO OJOS!!! ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!_

--_Parece que es Jaque Mate a mi favor, pelirrojo bailarín._

_--Maldito cuatro ojos!! _– y le cuelgo.

Qué maaaal!! Estúpido matemático loco, enfermo maníaco de fármacos y cosas raras… aaaaaaahhh!!!

--_Kamio… con quién hablabas??_

_--Ibu!! Aahh… con nadie importante, una basura_ – me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

--_Kamio??_

_--Es verdad, nadie importante. De hecho, no hablé con una persona sino con una ESTÚPIDA CALCULADORA QUE NO SABÍA QUÉ DECIR Y…_

_--Kamio, por qué estás alterado??_

_--Por nada, por nada… y ya!! Tú deberías alistarte. Debemos llegar al primer día de GEA!! Será genial!!_

_--Claro._

Akira se va a su habitación y yo me quedo allí. Escuché claramente y sin intención la conversación que tuvo. Bueno, lo que el respondía. Así que estaba saliendo con alguien y no me lo ha contado?? Qué le pasa, acaso ya no confía en mí siquiera??

Me alisto y estoy dispuesto a salir solo. El día de hoy no haremos nada importante los de primero, no haremos nada importante hasta el jueves. Pero es interesante salir estos días para ver los espectáculos montados por las otras generaciones y saber qué cantidad de personas asisten a diario a ver este evento.

Miro mi violín desanimado. Hemos ensayado muy duro y ni siquiera sé cómo llamar la Pieza!! Fuji no quiso darme alguna idea, dijo que era mí Sonata y que yo debía decidir, pero nada se me ocurre. Esa melodía comencé a componerla hace años, junto a mi hermanastro, Kippei. Lástima que él esté muy lejos y haya tenido que terminarla sin su apoyo.

Pongo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta para salir y siento gritos, nuevamente. Miro al techo, cuento hasta diez y voy a la sala de donde surgía todo el ajetreo.

--_Qué sucede??_

_--Nya!! Hoy es el primer día de GEA!!!_

_--Si, y??_

_--Y?? Syu-chan no quiere presentar su cuadro!!!_

_--Y eso por qué Fuji??_

_--No me parece pertinente, creo que es mejor así._

_--Nya!!! Yo quiero verlo ahora, terminado!!_ – Eiji trataba de jalar la manta que cubría el cuadro de Fuji mientras Kamio sujetaba a Eiji para que no lo hiciera.

--_Eiji!! Para!! SI FUJI NO QUIERE, NO INSISTAS!!_

_--Déjame Kamio!! Nya!! Tienen que verlo, es precioso!!!_

_--Eiji…_

_--EIJI PARA!!!_

_--Akira, deja de armar escándalo tú también._

_--Nya!!!!_

_--SUELTA ESA TELA, EIJI!!!_

_--Suéltame tú primero Kamio!!!_

_--Chicos…_

_--Paren de una vez los dos, compórtense!!_ – no escuchan mis llamados.

--_Nyyyyyaaaa!!!_ – y Eiji consiguió descubrirlo.

Era realmente magnífico!! Espléndido!! Fuji es todo en genio, un prodigio!! Esa pintura estaba claramente al nivel de un profesional. Los colores, la expresión, las texturas. Ese chico en el suelo donde se aprecia su perfil y una lágrima bajando por su rostro, una máscara distorsionada. Y afuera, el mismo sujeto que estaba con él en el espejo, pero besando a una mujer.

Vi de inmediato cómo ese hombre del sombrero podía ser Kamio fácilmente. Allí, en la oscuridad del espejo podía tenerlo, podía ser mío como una sombra pero fuera, a la luz, Kamio sería de otro, sería libre y yo me quedaría en la oscuridad observándolo y esperando a que llegara. Esa máscara deforme, que fue de felicidad y que encima lloraba sangre, la normalidad que tengo que aparentar cuando una y otra vez vuelve con alguien que no soy yo.

--_Nyaaahh… quedó más lindo aún…_

Eiji observaba el cuadro con estrellitas en los ojos, Kamio estaba con la boca abierta y Fuji nos repasaba una mirada a todos. Yo no sabía qué decir, ese cuadro… era demasiado para mi, era _irreal_.

--_Fuji…_

--_Sí??_

_--Deberías reconsiderar el presentar tu cuadro._

_--No. Es un cuadro muy íntimo, no todos lo entenderían._

_--Ey, pero Fuji!!_ – Kamio se le acercó – _nunca nadie entiende tus cuadros!! Con este sería lo mismo, no??_

_--No. Además, sería algo escandaloso que se viera a dos hombres juntos, no les parece??_

_--A mí me parece de lo más normal._

_--Porque para ti Kamio, TODO es normal._

_--Ibu, que aguafiestas!!_

_--Gracias por preocuparse, muchachos, pero prefiero no presentarlo. Ya tendré más años para presentar algún otro pero este… este es un regalo…_

_--Nya!! Quién te lo encargó??_

_--Ustedes tres y yo._

_--Nya??_

Por qué dijo eso Syu-chan?? Nosotros, o al menos yo no le encargué nada. Ahora él nos sonreía muy feliz y ni yo ni Kamio parecemos entender.

--_Nya, Syu, no entiendo!! Yo no te pedí nada!!_

_--Jeje, esta es la respuesta desde el alma, un grito de algo que se oculta…_

_--Eiji… no entiendo._

_--Yo tampoco Kamio._

_--Bien, vámonos._

_--Ne, Ibu, por qué te vas?? Tú entendiste lo que Syu quiso decir??_

_--Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde para la inauguración._

_--Ibu, es injusto, por qué no me explicas??!!_ – Kamio se fue corriendo donde Ibu y salieron del apartamento.

_--… Syu… sigo sin entender._

_--Vamos, luego te darás cuenta._

Salimos del edificio y Kamio e Ibu nos esperaban fuera. Así que, como pocas veces, nos fuimos los cuatro juntos a la Academia.

--_Nya!! Me encanta que nos vayamos los cuatro juntos!! Deberíamos tener más horarios en común!!_

_--Jeje, Eiji, ten cuidado, casi arrollas a una señora._

_--Lo siento, Syu-chan._

Vamos caminando, caminando hasta que llegamos a la esquina de donde se encuentra Hybe. Hay muchos carros por los alrededores, por lo que es de esperarse que venga mucha gente a la Apertura de todo esto. Atobe-sensei de seguro estará más que contento y estrenará un traje nuevo.

--_Hey, Eiji, de qué color crees que sea el trajecito nuevo de nuestro querido y tan amado director?? Jeje._

_--No lo sé, Kamio_ – pongo mis brazos tras la nuca – _supongo que algo morado, lila, azul, no sé, jeje!!_

_--Uy, Eiji…_

_--Ey, Kamio, me aprietas… _

Kamio y yo íbamos caminando delante de los chicos pero de pronto, me tomó fuerte del brazo e hizo que los muchachos nos adelantarán.

_--Qué les sucede??_

_--Ne, Ibu, no sé. Dile a Kamio que me suelte!!_

_--Kamio, suelta a Eiji._

_--Ssssí, sí, es solo que… quiero comprar algo para beber. Tengo sed._

_--Compramos adentro, Ka-chan. Ahora suéltame!!_

_--No, quiero afuera. Ibu y Fuji, ustedes entren nada más, nosotros los alcanzamos!! Vamos Eiji!!_

_--Pero yo…_

_--Cchh, mira tonto!!_

_--Eh?? Syuichiroh!!_

Justo a la entrada de la Academia estaba Syuichiroh junto con el chico alto de la otra noche. Nosotros nos escondimos tras un poste de electricidad.

_--Syui-chiroh… _

_--Sí, pero lo peor es que está con ese tonto de gafas._

_--Qué tiene??_

_--Eiji, ese tipo averiguó todo acerca de mí!! Es peligroso!! _

_--Cómo todo??_

_--Todo, todo, no sé, de lo que se pudo informar. Tuve que mentirle y decirle que yo tenía una hermana._

_--Tienes una hermana??_

_--Baka!! Le mentí dije!! Le conté que mi hermana se llamaba Akira, igual que yo pero le decíamos Aki._

_--Y por qué le dijiste eso??_

_--Porque el tipo me reconoció, iba a sospechar!! Entonces, para que no le digiera a tu Romeo de que yo era un chico disfrazado, le conté eso._

_--O sea que ahora tú y yo tenemos hermanos. Nya!! Yo tengo hermanos pero no están acá en la ciudad y…!!!_

--_Ya, pensemos en cómo entrar para que no nos descubran._

_--Ne, Kamio, tú crees que el de anteojos le haya dicho algo a Syuichiroh??_

_--No lo sé. Lo has notado extraño estos días??_

_--No lo he visto en días. _

_--FCchhh, qué mal!!_

_--Qué es eso que hiciste??_

_--Qué cosa??_

_--Hiciste un ruido extraño. Parecías un globo desinflándote._

_--No era un globo desinflado, baka!!_ – me miraba sentido – _era una serpiente._

--_Una… serpiente?? JAJAJAJAJ!!!_

_--Ya, ya, estoy practicando. Es que, se me pegó. Es un sonido pegajoso. Seré una serpiente cascabel._

_--Jeje, hasta con apellido??_

_--Claro!! No puedo ser cualquier culebra de por allí. Me gustan las cascabeles porque tienen ritmo._

_--Ya, ya. Kamio, qué hacemos??_

_--Aahhh, no sé!! Cómo odio a esa calculadora humana!! Veamos. Si entras tú y los distraes y yo pasó rápido por atrás sin que me vea??_

_--Aah, no es justo!! Yo no me quiero encontrar con Syuichiroh!! Y menos quedarme a solas con ese chico que me da miedo _– me doy la vuelta para señalar al chico alto y me doy cuenta de que no estaban – _ne, Kamio, ya no están!!_

--_Qué, donde se metieron??!!_

_--No lo sé, Kamio. Pero creo que es nuestra oportunidad para entrar. Vamos!!_

_--Eiji, y si entraron??_

_--Bueno, la Academia es grande y nosotros la conocemos mejor que ellos, nos escapamos y ya!!_

_--Bien._

Entramos y pudimos ver en el interior a mucha gente. Había algunos puestos de información sobre Danza y las demás artes y se estaban colocando los cuadros de los de Artes plásticas en una vitrina.

--_De seguro el Anfiteatro estará colapsado!!_

_--Sí. Oye Kamio, por qué no vamos…_

Puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Kamio y me quedé con la boca abierta. Tras él se acercó rápidamente Syuichiroh. Miré a mi amigo bailarín y el único ojo que dejaba a la vista estaba muy abierto y sorprendido. Parecía que veía a un fantasma.

Volteé mi rostro y allí, tuve que mirar hacia arriba y vi al chico de anteojos.

--_Nyy-yyaa, Kamio…_ - le susurré asustado.

_--Eiji…_ - tragó saliva.

--_Qué hacemos??_

_--Eiji, a correr!!!_

_--Kya!!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos nos separamos, cada uno por su lado y corrimos lo que pudimos. Y digo mejor, lo que pude, porque sentí que me jalaron de la muñeca a los segundos de partir con mi carrera y cuando miré de frente a quién me tenía, supe que estaba en problemas.

--_Disculpa, no nos conocemos_ – arregló sus anteojos – _mi nombre es Inui Sadaharu, mucho gusto._

_--Qu… qqq-qqué quiii-iere, señor??_

_--Descuida, creo que mi amigo y tú se conocen._

_--Nya!! Yo no conozco a nadie!! No, no, no!!_

_--Tal vez no pudiste ver con quién venía_ – justo en eso su lente desprendió un brillo y yo estaba seguro de no querer quedarme allí.

--_Te lo juro, no conozco a Syuichiroh, no!! _– ups. Eso fue suficiente para que él sonriera y yo llorara por querer escaparme de ese tipo loco.

--_Bien, considerando que sí se conocen, podrías decirme tu nombre??_

_--Snif, snif, Eiji…_

_--Eiji… tú tienes una linda hermana melliza llamada Eileen, o me equivoco??_

--_Ss, sí_ – cómo sabe eso?? Syuichiroh se lo habrá dicho??

--_Bien, y tú conoces a alguna amiga de tu hermana??_

_--Nya, por qué me preguntas sobre mi hermana?? Ella y yo vivimos separados, no tengo por qué conocer a todas sus amistades!!_ – le di la espalda y caminé lentamente mientras él me seguía.

--_Bien. Lamento molestarte pero, tú estudias acá??_

_--Sí._

_--Entonces te pediré un enorme favor. Yo me pierdo con facilidad así que… serías tan amable de ser mi guía en esta Academia??_

--… - qué miedo!! Qué le respondo?? Un sí o u no me asustan igual _– ssí, seguro._

_--Arigatou…_ - no me gusta su tono de voz.

Nya!! Qué puedo hacer?!! Ahora estoy solo, en medio de la gente, con este chico que me asusta y hace preguntas raras y con un Syuichiroh que me encontrará tarde o temprano.

Kyaaaaaaaaa!!! Qué se puede hacer en estos casos??

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

------------------------------


End file.
